For Honor and Glory
by brutal-howell
Summary: Grissom confronts Brian, the CSI's rally around their leader and Moira and Grissom share a secret -- but only with each other
1. Default Chapter

Title: For Honor and Glory  
  
Chapter 1/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Category: Drama/Romance/Angst/General Pairing: Grissom/Original Character Summary: Grissom's in trouble and Brass is forced to call in the cavalry to help his friend. Spoiler: None. This is my first CSI fic. Just an idea I've been kicking around for a few days. Feedback: Yes, please. Good, bad or indifferent.let me have it. Disclaimer: Moira and the bad guys belong to me. Everyone else.I'm just borrowing. Sadly, I make no money on this. Just get a chance to have a little fun.  
  
  
  
For Honor and Glory Chapter 1  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
"Grissom! Be realistic here!" Brass pleaded. Gil shook his head adamantly.  
  
"No, Jim. I can't do my job if I'm tripping over your officers." He held a hand up before the other man could interrupt. "I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. You and I have both been threatened more times that we can count. And nothings ever come of it."  
  
"We've never found four sets of footprints outside your windows either. So unless you've taken up a sudden interest in gardening.somebody's watching you." He was at his wits end. Grissom was not going to give on this. And if Brass hoped to keep his friend safe, he was going to have to call in a favor he never wanted to use. "All right, Gil. You win.for now. No police, I promise." The CSI nodded, satisfied that he could now do his job in peace. The second Grissom left his office, Jim picked up the phone and punched in the numbers he had hoped to forget.  
  
Hello  
  
"It's Jimmy. M, I need you."  
  
I'll leave within the hour. I can be in Vegas by tomorrow afternoon the voice promised. Jim let out a sigh of relief, things would be better once M was here.  
  
"I'll send everything to the secure box," he added before he heard the line go dead. He locked the door to his office and sat down at the computer. It took almost an hour to call up the necessary files to send. But M would be happier if she had all the information before she got here.  
  
  
  
DUBLIN, IRELAND  
  
Things must be pretty bad for Jimmy to call now. But Moira owed her cousin a debt that could never be repayed. She pulled out a cell phone as she began to pack.  
  
"Paddy, get down to the airfield and get the plane ready. I'm leaving for Vegas tonight." She paused to wait for the inevitable question from the other end. "Yes, it's Jimmy. Pack the arsenal.throw in the three Sig-Sauers and the Sniper Rifle too. I know. If it wasn't going to be a battle, Jimmy wouldn't have called. Usual protocols apply - I'll wire the $500,000 to your account before I get to the airfield. See you in an hour." She ended the call and went to her laptop. After wiring the necessary monies to Paddy's account, she packed the computer as well. Half a million might seem like a lot to some people, but when you're talking about life and death - only the best will do. She would need the technological wizard to be her eyes and ears once she got to Las Vegas. Moira had everything organized for a quick exit if need be - came in handy in her line of work. Within ten minutes, she was ready.'I sure hope you know what you're doing, Jimmy.' She thought, as she closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
PRIVATE AIRFIELD, LAS VEGAS, NEVADA  
  
Moira was glad Brass had sent her the files. She was able to see all the players on the board before she stepped in to play. It also gave her a chance to forward the information to Paddy to see if the young man could get a lead from their own database. From what she read, Gil Grissom was an extremely intelligent man - who was very effective at catching criminals. In the last week, he had personally testified in nine cases that all had ties to international crime families. That was a very quick way to make enemies. What she couldn't figure out was, how the man could be one of the most brilliant CSI's in the world.yet foolish enough to turn down Jimmy's offer of protection. She was finishing her weapons check when the jet came to a complete stop. When she opened the door, she wasn't exactly surprised to find her cousin waiting with her Modified SUV. Brass looked at his watch as she came down the stairs.  
  
"You're early.not that I'm complaining." He smiled at her. It had been six years since he had seen or talked to his cousin. She chuckled when she hugged him.  
  
"It's been too long." She turned when her pilot began carrying cases to the SUV. "Make sure you get all five, Sean." Jim's eyes went wide at the mention of five cases. There were enough weapons in ONE of the damned things to give the LVPD a run for their money.  
  
"You know something. Should I be preparing for a war?" he asked. Moira's "unofficial" channels could yield more answers than his. She gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Paddy got word of a Contract put out on Mr. Grissom as of this morning. Pay out is fifteen million.dead OR alive. He hasn't been able to track down who supplied the funds, yet. But if it was important enough for you to call me; I'm not taking any chances." She explained. "I'm glad you brought the RV." Brass laughed at the idea of her referring to an Armor Plated SUV with bullet-proof and tinted windows as a recreational vehicle. The pilot finished loading her equipment and stood silently waiting for his next orders. "Thank you, Sean. I want you to lock things down here. There should be enough food and supplies on the jet for at least two weeks. If we're here any longer, you have Jimmy's number."  
  
"Nice seeing you again, Mr. Brass," Sean said; before snapping to attention and returning to the plane.  
  
"Some things never change. You're still too hard on that kid." He chided Moira.  
  
"That 'kid' makes more in a month working for me.than you do in a year." Sean and Paddy were her only two employees. She took care of them AND their entire families. They had both worked for her since they were teenagers. Her generosity bought her their undying loyalties. It was worth every penny.both were good men.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" He was floored when she shook her head. "How do you feel about hiring family?" he teased her. They started walking to the SUV. "Come on, let's get to the station before the graveyard shift starts."  
  
  
  
LVPD - GRAVEYARD SHIFT  
  
Greg Sanders was on his second pot of Jamaican Blue Mountain tonight. The only thing he had on his 'to do' list was a soil sample from a 401A for Warrick and Catherine. It took him less than a minute to load the spectrometer and he was a free man, again. He got up from the computer and headed for the break room. He got one step into the hall when he collided with Lt. Brass.  
  
"Watch it, Sanders!" Jim growled. Greg was about to pick himself up off the floor when a hand appeared in front of his face. When he grabbed it, he was pulled to his feet.  
  
"Uh..thanks." He looked up into the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was barely an inch shorter than him. Her long, thick brown hair was barely contained by the single clip she had in it. She was dressed to the nines in an emerald green pant suit that matched her eyes perfectly. "Wow!" he whistled in appreciation - before he thought about it. Greg flinched when he heard Brass growl at him.  
  
"Don't you have some work to do, Sanders?" He thought the Lieutenant was going to hit him when he shook his head no. He was rescued by Warrick coming toward them.  
  
"You got my test results, Greg?" Brass and the mystery woman chose this moment to make their escape. Greg's eyes followed her every step of the way. "Don't even think about it, my man." He warned the young technician. When Sanders looked at him with a questioning look, the CSI specified. "That woman, stay away from her. She's dangerous."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Warrick turned the kid to where Brass and the woman seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Count the bulges under the jacket. One under each arm.those are guns. One in the small of the back.my guess, also a gun. There is also a slight bulge on her right forearm. That one is longer, and narrower than the others.I'd put my money on knives there. And I'll bet a year's salary that she knows how to use each one of them quite well. You'd be dead before you knew what hit you." He was kind of curious as to what a woman like that was doing with Brass, though. He decided to save the curiosity for later. He had a case to finish. "Greg, my test results?" Warrick steered the young techneician back into the lab.  
  
  
  
CRIME SCENE - 4 DAYS LATER  
  
Moira had been shadowing Gil Grissom for four days, now. She had chased off half a dozen young mercenaries trying to make a name for themselves by bringing in the CSI's head. So far, he only had one habit that could potentially make her job harder - and he only did it when he was working a crime scene. Grissom would get so caught up in his work, that he would literally close out the rest of the world around him. It made him a good CSI, but it could be hazardous to one's health - if they had a target on their backs. She cringed when Brass called in the 419, with a location in the warehouse district. She followed the CSI crew to the scene and parked far enough away that she could still keep an eye on Grissom. She watched him give his crew their orders and then did the one thing that Moira was hoping he wouldn't do.he went to work on his own. And to make matters worse, he had ducked into an isolated part of the building. She cursed as she got out of the truck and headed his way. Her heart sank as she saw a face she recognized in an upstairs window of the warehouse. Grissom was walking into a trap! 'To hell with covert,' Moira thought. And she sprinted inside, hoping to reach him in time.  
  
Gil Grissom had followed the trail of blood to the Southwest corner of an abandoned warehouse. There were spray patterns on the far wall. He set his case down and removed some swabs. He was about to take a sample when he heard a man call his name. When he turned, he felt the explosion of pain behind his eyes as something hit him in the side of the head. The force of the impact threw his glasses off his face and he fell to the ground. As he scrambled to get his gun out of its holster, he felt a couple of ribs break when the person kicked him. 'This is it,' Grissom thought. 'I'm going to die.'  
  
Moira had circled around to the other side of the building. She ducked in a side entrance and quickly ran to intercept the threat to Gil Grissom. She heard the fighting before she actually entered the room. The assailant had the CSI on the ground gasping for air. She couldn't get to them before he could draw a gun to finish the job.so she did the next best thing. She took a direct intercept path that would place her between the shooter and Grissom. She arrived just as he was pulling the trigger. Her smaller size gave her an advantage as she came up under his arms and the bullet went into the ceiling. With his arms up, he was exposed - and Moira punched him in the throat as hard as she could. The shooter dropped his weapon in shock and fell to his hands and knees trying to get air through his bruised trachea. She gave him a quick kick to the head, effectively knocking him unconscious. She dragged the shooter over to the nearest pillar and cuffed him to it. She disarmed him completely and then ran to Grissom's side. The CSI had curled himself into a fetal position to protect against any more blows and was taking very short, shallow breaths. Moira was concerned that he might have a punctured lung. He had blood pooling in the dirt below his temple. He instinctively flinched and curled up tighter when she touched him.  
  
"Mr. Grissom, I'm a friend. Jim Brass sent me to help you." She told him this, over and over. If he still didn't relax, she was going to have to hold him down. "Please, sir. I have to check your injuries."  
  
It took a few seconds for Grissom to realize that the blows had stopped. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, and sensed the vibration of the person's voice. But he couldn't hear them over the ringing. The pain behind his eyes was the most intense he had ever felt. He couldn't have opened them, even if he wanted to. The biggest thing that was scaring him was that he was finding it more difficult to breathe. He heard the person yelling about something but his world was becoming fuzzier by the second.  
  
Moira noticed that Grissom was beginning to lose consciousness. She felt for the location of his trachea, and cursed when it was slightly shifted to the right. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. While she rattled off details to the dispatcher, she rolled the CSI onto his back and opened his shirt. When she heard no sounds over his left lung, she knew that he did indeed have a punctured lung. She gave her name, location and asked the dispatcher to call Jim Brass to their location as well. She pressed a handkerchief to his temple and tried to monitor his breathing and pulse. She took off her jacket and placed it behind his head.  
  
"Where the hell is that ambulance!" she growled. "Come on, Grissom.stay with me." He was pale and diaphoretic, and his carotid pulse was racing. Moira knew he was going into shock. "Damnit!" Her head snapped toward the door when she heard a car skid to a stop outside. Brass and a woman she knew to be Catherine Willows came rushing through the door. "Jimmy, back here!" she called out. As the two got closer, she began to rattle off what she knew for sure. "He has a punctured left lung.if we can't do a needle decompression, he's going to die before the ambulance gets here." Catherine ran over to Grissom's kit and began rummaging through it.  
  
"What do you need?" she asked.  
  
"A needle, 12-16 gauge, if you have it. I need one latex glove, some scissors and some tape." When she brought the necessary things over, Moira explained what she needed them to do. "Miss Willows, cut one of the fingers off the latex glove for me. We need to use it as a flap on the catheter. Jimmy, rip off about 6 pieces of tape." She placed her fingers in the middle of Grissom's left clavicle. She counted down to the second intercostals space and reached for the needle that Catherine was holding out. She gently advanced the needle over the top of his rib and heard the hiss of air when it broke through into the pleural space. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the sirens nearby. "Good, now he can get some real help."  
  
"I don't know, I think you did a great job. Look, some of his color's returning." Catherine complimented her. Moira felt his pulse, and it seemed to be returning to slightly more normal perameters. "Catherine Willows," she stuck her hand out and Moira shook it.  
  
"Moira Kelly." She could tell from the look in the other woman's eyes that she knew exactly who and what she was. "Jimmy, your attacker is handcuffed to the post over there." She motioned with her head. "His name is Kevin Charger. He's a mercenary from California." As Brass went to tend to their prisoner, the Paramedics finally came through the door. He directed them to Grissom. Moira began rattling off the pertinent details, "Forty-Six year old male, 5 inch superficial scalp laceration. Broken ribs - possible flail segment - that punctured the left lung. Somebody kicked him. He's allergic to sulfa drugs." The Paramedic noted the needle already secured to the patient's chest.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked. Catherine pointed at Moira. "Good job, you probably saved this man's life. You his wife?" She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Ah, no. I'm his bodyguard." The Paramedics loaded Grissom on to the stretcher and Moira and Catherine walked to the ambulance with them. "You ride in back with him. If he opens his eyes, it'll help to have a friendly face with him." When she went to step up into the ambulance, Moira grabbed her arm. "Do you have your gun?" Catherine nodded. "People will still come for him." She handed 3 magazines of ammo to her. "These are armor piercing rounds. Just keep him safe for about 40 minutes. I'll be along shortly." Catherine got in the ambulance and Moira shut the doors. She smacked the ambulance twice to signify that everyone was in and it was time to go. She returned to the warehouse with Brass.  
  
When she came in, she noticed Jimmy crouched down talking to the guy. The man's eyes went wide with panic when he saw her.  
  
"Irish! I didn't know you were on this contract?!" he stammered.  
  
"I don't take these types of contracts, idiot." She crouched down and began searching for - and removing - all of the mercenary's weapons. "Murdering a scientist isn't exactly my idea of fun. Who put out the contract, Kevin?" He bit his lip trying not to answer, but the fear was clear in his eyes. Moira shook her head and sighed. "Who put out the contract on Gil Grissom?" She asked a bit louder. The mercenary's lip began trembling when she held the barrel of one of the Sig-Sauers to his knee. The man looked to Brass for help.  
  
"You're a cop. For God's sake, you can't let her do this!" he begged. Jim made sure he had the younger man's undivided attention.  
  
"That man you just tried to kill, is one of my best friends. I'd let her shoot you in the head, and then write it up as justifiable homicide." He wouldn't let it get that far, but there was no way he was going to let the other man know that. The mercenary began trembling. "You might want to answer her, I think she's about to get impatient." Brass pointed out.  
  
"Michael! Michael Lee put out the contract!" the man yelled.  
  
"Bullshit! Where the hell does a two-bit Chinese mobster get fifteen million dollars?" Moira had crossed Michael Lee before. He was a little dog, with more bark than bite. She pressed the barrel of the gun in harder.  
  
"He's not bankrolling it, his brother-in-law is. I guess the guy has ties to Yakuza." The mercenary explained. "Before you shoot me, I don't know who he is." He breathed a sigh of relief when she put her gun away. She leaned forward and grabbed a handful of his hair.  
  
"You are officially off this contract. You come within 10 miles of Gil Grissom and I will squash you like the bug that you are. Am I clear?" he tried to nod his head. "You're going to be my little messenger boy, Kevin. You go tell Michael Lee that I'm here. Spread the word, Grissom is under my protection now." She drew a knife and plunged it into the young man's thigh. It had a clover at the top - one of her calling cards. "Show them that, if they need proof." Moira took out a key and released the mercenary. "Go on, before I change my mind." The man struggled to his feet and limped to the door. Brass waited until he went out the door to talk to her.  
  
"Why did you let him go?" he asked.  
  
"Come on, Jimmy. You know as well as I do, he would have made bail by morning. And then you'd have never seen him again. He's more useful as a messenger." She explained as she withdrew her cell phone and dialed Paddy's number. She began to relay the information Kevin Charger had told them.  
  
"And the significance of stabbing him in the leg?" he was kind of curious about that one. Moira shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Something I started about three years ago. No one would believe I'm here to protect a CSI.Grissom could never afford what I make. The clover in the handle of the knife I 'gave' Kevin will prove that I am." She replied. She put a hand up to stop any more questions while Paddy relayed the info she requested. Jim got a bit nervous when he saw some of the blood drain from her face. Moira closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he demanded.  
  
"Michael Lee's brother-in-law is Victor Tamatsura."  
  
"Shit." Brass was just as numb as his cousin. His family had tangled with Tamatsura before. They always came out on top.but not without a high price - the death of Moira's brothers and the exile of his nephew. Now, here they were again. And he wondered what protecting Gil Grissom from the Yakuza boss would cost his family this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM  
  
Catherine was relieved when Nick and Warrick showed up. At least she would have help protecting Grissom until Moira got there. She began to explain the situation - as much as Brass had told her.  
  
"Whoa! The dangerous brunette is Brass' cousin?" Warrick asked. Catherine nodded. "I saw her at the office arguing with him. Must have been about Gris," he added. They were so busy talking amongst themselves, that they never saw the man in question wake up. The last thing he remembered was laying on the floor of the warehouse trying to catch his breath. He felt fuzzy from the pain meds, and had to force his voice to work.  
  
"Where am I?" he croaked. Catherine remembered Moira's seriousness about people still 'coming for him,' so she directed Nick to keep watch while they talked. "Catherine?"  
  
"Relax, Grissom. Or you'll pull the chest tube out." She settled him back down. "You were attacked at the warehouse. You had a punctured lung, they're reinflating now. You also took a pretty good blow to the side of the head." Well, that would explain the chest tube and the killer headache, he mused.  
  
"Lucky for you, Brass had his bad-ass cousin pulling guard duty." Warrick supplied. Grissom's throat was dry and he began coughing when he tried to use his voice again. The coughs wracked his body with pain. Catherine quickly poured him some water and held the cup to his lips. The coughing subsided, and he layed there trying to catch his breath. "You OK, Grissom?" The injured man nodded.  
  
"Yes. Now what was that about Brass and his cousin?" he asked.  
  
"Moira Kelly, the woman who saved you. She's Jim's cousin. He called her in to keep an eye on you when you refused protection from the police. What were you thinking?" he never told them about the death threats. If he had, Catherine would have forced him to take the protection - even if she had to strong arm him into it. "You could have been killed."  
  
"We've all received death threats at some point. I didn't think anything would come of it. I was wrong." He admitted. All three of the CSI's were surprised. They weren't expecting him to give in so easily.  
  
"Yeah, well lucky for you, Jim is more stubborn than you are." She replied. He agreed, he had been lucky this time. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Nick noticed Brass come into the ER with a gorgeous brunette. 'That must be Moira,' he thought. 'Wow!.'  
  
"Brass," Nick called out. He tried to paste on his best 'Texas shit- eating-grin' to impress Marion. Needless to say, he failed. Jim chuckled at the other man's discomfort.  
  
"Nice try, junior." He teased. No matter how hard Nick tried, he just wasn't Moira's type. "Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, this is my cousin, Moira Kelly." She shook their hands. "And of course, you remember Catherine."  
  
"I do. Nice to meet you, gentlemen. Did you have any trouble, Miss Willows?" She asked the smaller woman. Catherine shook her head and got up to return the three magazines Moira had given her earlier. Truth be told, she was glad to be rid of them.  
  
"No trouble. And your patient is awake," she told her. The CSI's stepped back to allow Brass and Moira to stand next to Grissom's bed. Gil looked up at the woman who had saved his life. She was stunning. He had spent most of his life analyzing people.and one look into her eyes told him that there was much more to Moira Kelly than met the eye.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Grissom?" she asked. He was surprised by her accent. Irish? In his mind - it only complimented the package.  
  
"It's Gil, please." The other CSI's seemed surprised at that. The only person that ever called Grissom by his first name was Brass - and even that was on a rare occasion. "I'm alive.and I hear I have you to thank for that." His pulse quickened when she smiled at him. He couldn't help it when he felt himself smile in return. Moira reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out his glasses.  
  
"I picked these up from the floor of the warehouse." She handed them to him. "Jimmy put your kit in my truck." She frowned a bit when Grissom put his glasses on. "They cover your eyes.pity." Brass smiled when his friend blushed. This was the first chance Moira had to really see him. His blue eyes were absolutely fascinating for her. What was it that the girls called it 'Bedroom Eyes?' He was very attractive; but she sighed in resignation. She was here to keep him alive.nothing more. She might as well let him know what he was in for. "Gil, four days ago, there was a contract put out on your life. Dead or alive, you're worth fifteen million dollars." The CSI's were stunned. Nick and Warrick more than any of them.$15Million?! "Do you remember testifying against Johnny Lee?" He didn't. Grissom never remembered names, just the crimes they did. Catherine filled in the blank.  
  
"The young Chinese man, he raped and murdered those two young girls." She clarified. Now he remembered.  
  
"Well, his uncle is a crime lord for the Yakuza. Victor Tamatsura is the one bankrolling the hit." She explained.  
  
"Wow, Gris! Japanese Mafia? You don't do anything half-assed, do you?" Nick asked. One glare from Brass along with a smack from Catherine was enough to get him to shut up. Grissom, for the first time in his life, was actually terrified. But as usual, the blank look on his face masked his fear.  
  
"All the news isn't bad. Tamatsura is already skating on thin ice with the Yakuza over the last time he and I crossed swords. He's using their money to hunt a civilian."  
  
"You make it sound like a war," Warrick added.  
  
"It is. The sooner all of you get that through your heads, the better. Moira and I would be considered fair game, we're soldiers in their little war of honor. But him," Jim pointed at Grissom, "he's a civilian. And Tamatsura is breaking several rules by sending people after him."  
  
"So why don't you just expose him to his bosses?" Nick asked. Grissom was carefully watching the conversation - always analyzing. Some of the pieces were beginning to fall into place.  
  
"I have a feeling that's the plan, Nick. But something tells me it's not going to be that simple." Grissom explained. Moira smiled down at him - she'd have to keep an eye on him. He was too smart for his own good.  
  
"Gil's right. Tamatsura is playing the cards that he has very well. He hasn't actually sent Yakuza members to kill him.my guess is that he has strict orders that none of its members are able to collect on the bounty. One, people are greedy by nature. Somebody is going to disobey - fifteen million is a lot of money." She said.  
  
"Yeah, for fifteen million.I'd consider turning you in myself." Warrick joked. "Sorry, Gris."  
  
"Two, I've got my people tracking the origin of the money. If we can expose that it's Yakuza money, he'll have bigger problems than his anger at Gil. I've already put the word out that I'm here. Hopefully, that will be enough to throw him off his game."  
  
"You make it sound like this Tamatsura hates you." Catherine noted. "If that's the case, is it really a good idea that you be the one to guard Grissom?" Grissom was getting annoyed. Everyone was talking about him like he wasn't there.  
  
"Catherine, Moira has been doing this for over fifteen years. It's going to be her reputation alone that is going to keep half the people from even taking the contract." Brass told her.  
  
"Moira, you've tangled with this Tamatsura before?" When she nodded, Grissom continued. "Then we'll do things your way." Catherine was about to protest, but he put a hand up to cut her off. "We do things her way, Catherine." He reiterated. "Frankly, I'm in over my head. I have a feeling the police will be too. Call it a hunch, if you want to. But I think she knows what she's doing."  
  
"Moira?" Nick addressed her. "If you're as good as Brass says you are, then there's no way Grissom could afford to hire you.not on a CSI's salary. None of us are rich, but we are family. If you keep him safe from this Yakuza guy - you can have my life savings." Grissom was extremely touched by the gesture.  
  
"Nice sentiment, Junior." Brass commented. He was proud of the kid.  
  
"You're right, Nick. My average rates for one job roughly equal what Gil makes in five years. Keep your money, this one's pro-bono." She looked at Grissom. "You're a lucky man. Your friends really care about you." She told him. Catherine looked at her watch. With Grissom out for a couple of days, at least - she was in charge of the shift. At the moment, Sara and Greg were the only ones back at the lab processing evidence.  
  
"Come on, you two," she called to Warrick and Nick, "We have crimes to solve." She put her hand on Grissom's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll stop by tomorrow after I drop Lindsey off at school." She told him before she headed for the door. Nick stepped forward and shook his hand. Gil placed his hand over the younger man's.  
  
"Thanks, Nick."  
  
"Anytime," he replied before walking to the door himself. Warrick stayed by the foot of the bed and just gave him a half-smile.  
  
"You take care, Gris. We'll see you later. How much of this do you want me to tell Sara?" Brass visibly flinched. They had forgotten about the volatile, young CSI. Grissom looked to Moira for a response.  
  
"You're going to have to talk to her yourself. You'll be home by tomorrow afternoon." She supplied.  
  
"All right. Fill in the basics. If she still has any questions, tell her to stop by my house before shift tomorrow." He really didn't want her blowing up in front of the hospital staff. Warrick nodded and left with the other two CSI's. Grissom looked up at Brass, "Thanks, Jim. For not giving up on me."  
  
"You'd do the same for me," he replied. 'He's right, I would,' Grissom thought. "Don't sweat it, we'll work all this out," Jim told his friend. "If you'll excuse me.I have to go fight with 'NurseZilla' to get her clearance to stay here with you." He was not looking forward to this. Moira sat in the chair next to Grissom's bed. As usual, curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining.but why are you helping me?" he asked her. She smiled to herself. She knew he wouldn't settle for a simple answer.  
  
"My cousin happens to be an impeccable judge of character. He thinks the world will be a much better place with you still in it."  
  
"You're willing to put your life on the line for a man you've never met, all based on Jim's character assessment of me? You guys are that close?" His cousins wouldn't put him out if he burst into flames.  
  
"We are. Jimmy wouldn't have called me if he didn't truly need my help on this. He's worried, though. Tamatsura's little vendetta with our family has been costly for us. You have to believe that if we had known about his connection to Johnny Lee, Jimmy would have never let you testify." She explained to him. "We talked on the way over here. CSI work isn't just a job for you, is it?" It was a rhetorical question. "You know from here on out, I'll be your shadow. Where you go, I go - it will be that way until we can get this thing resolved. I'll stay quiet and out of your way; but I'll never be more than ten steps away at any given time. If we come under attack, you do everything I say.without question. And to hell with everything else. Tamatsura wants you, he's going to have to come through me first. If you have a problem with any of this, tell me now." He didn't like opening his life up to anyone.but he liked the alternative even less.  
  
"It will take some getting used to, but I think I can handle that." He admitted. They both glanced over at the nurses station when they heard the raised voices. It was clear that neither Brass, or the nurse was happy about the situation. Jim nodded his head and returned to Grissom's bed side.  
  
"All right. She's notified security that you'll be staying. I had to tell them what you're carrying, M." he knew she wouldn't be happy about that.  
  
"Jimmy!"  
  
"I know. I know. It was the only way. Security wanted to put up a big stink about it. It was the best way of placating them." He explained.  
  
"So what was with the pissing contest you had going with the nurse over there?" Marion asked. And Grissom had to suppress an urge to laugh.it hurt.  
  
"I think she's my penance for something I did in a previous life. Bad Karma." He mused.  
  
"Jim, I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?" Gil teased.  
  
"I didn't.until I met her." He pointed at the nurse he was referring to. Marion chuckled. "Look, you two, I have to get going. I have some details to run down before the end of the shift."  
  
"I don't think I can use my cell-phone in here. So could you call Paddy for an update for me?" She got up and hugged her cousin. She could tell he was still extremely tense. "We'll get through this, Jimmy," she glanced back at Grissom, "all of us. OK?" Brass nodded.  
  
"I'll call the desk later and see if you guys need anything."  
  
"Thanks again, Jim." Grissom replied. They watched Brass walk out the door.he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Marion was worried about him - but she knew that he wanted the CSI supervisor looked after first. Stubborn man.God, she had missed him.  
  
"You might want to get some sleep, Gil. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." She smiled when she saw the man settle back in the bed and close his eyes. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. She gently leaned forward and removed his glasses - and put them back in her pocket. She sat back in the chair, folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. She might as well take her own advice. There would be no danger of someone being able to surprise them. She was a light sleeper - and practically slept with one eye open as it is. Before she nodded off, she slid one hand into her denim jacket and rested it on the handle of one of the Sig-Sauers under her arm. 


	2. Learning Curve

Title: For Honor and Glory  
  
Chapter: 2/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Category: Drama/Romance/Angst/General Pairing: Grissom/Original Character Rating: R Summary: Grissom learns more about his shadow.and the man that wants him dead. Greg takes one for the team. Spoiler: Just Chapter 1 of this very story. Might want to read that one first - or this won't make sense. Feedback: Don't make me beg. Disclaimer: See Ch. 1 Author's notes: Be patient with me folks, this is only the second fanfic I have ever written. And I'm writing all these off the top of my head. No notes, just what I've gathered from watching the show and my own studies as a Paramedic/Criminologist. (Sue, forgive me if I offended. While I understand your point about Tong and Yakuza - 1. While rare, in mob families, marriages are sometimes arranged to create a power base. Being of Italian/Irish heritage [with mob ties on both sides] We have seen it. 2. Michael Lee - while being Chinese, I never specified that he was with the Tong. And 3. It's fiction. I will try to stay true to the facts.but I may, on occasion, take some liberties to help the plot flow a little smoother. Again.If I offend, I apologize. Thank you for specifying that I had the right names with the right nationalities. I wasn't sure because I just made the names up. For csi_sleuth, Marion is who Moira becomes when I go without sleep for 52 straight hours. With finals in analytical chemistry and pharmacology this week alone, I'm surprised Marion didn't pop up more than the 4 times I typed her in. Sorry to those who got confused at the tail end of Chapter 1. Thank you to the nine people who reviewed the first chapter. I never received that many for any single chapter on my other fic. Please, keep them coming.especially you, Sue. I can promise that I will do my best to stay true to the wonderful personalities that the cast of CSI have bestowed on their alter egos. By the way, the sentences that appear between (**) are Grissom and Moira signing to each other. I'm fried.it's Finals week at the end of the semester. Don't know how long it will be before I can post Chapter three. And now.on with the show.  
  
  
  
For Honor and Glory  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
The Learning Curve  
  
HOSPITAL - MORNING  
  
Moira knew that Grissom was awake, but she kept her eyes closed in the hope that he would just go back to sleep. When he rolled on to his good side, it was obvious that he was up for the day. Grissom's mind was working over-time. He glanced at his watch and realized he had only been sleeping for five hours.  
  
"How's the head?" she stood and stretched her long frame. He felt his body respond to the action. It took several seconds for it to register that he had been staring. "Gil?" He forced his brain to take over again. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Moira had to smile. 'Hope you enjoyed the look, Mr. Grissom.' She thought.  
  
"The pain has subsided to a dull thud." Moira knew from his medical file that he was prone to debilitating migraines. Thank God Brass had thought to bring his pills with a change of clothes last night. "Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Well, I have some good news - doctor came by here while you were sleeping. They'll be taking that chest tube out within the hour. They have to sedate you again, but once you wake up.you can go home." He didn't like the idea of being sedated again. Moira recognized the apprehension in his eyes. "I'll never be more than ten steps away at any given time." She reaffirmed. His sheepish smile was enough to confirm her suspicions. "It's alright to be scared, Gil. You're a man who likes simplicity and order to his world. Within a week, everything you know has been turned upside down. It's enough to rattle anyone." She gently placed her hand over his. "No one is going to think any less of you." At her touch, every nerve ending in his body was sparking. Grissom was stunned - this woman he had never met, was reading him like an open book. She was a complete enigma to him. And he was aware that she preferred it that way. Moira got the feeling that he was looking at her like one of his experiments. A puzzle to be solved. She just stood there and let him look. Their little staring contest was broken up by a knock on the wall.  
  
"Jimmy!" she hugged her cousin.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Brass had noticed the electricity passing between them last night. Today it was back again. He passed a bag over to Moira, "I brought you two some REAL breakfast. Hospital food should be against the law." He dug a small case out of his pocket. "Before I forget, here's the item you asked me to get." She opened the case and took out the small silver crucifix. She dangled the item from its chain in front of Grissom.  
  
"This is for you," she explained. Grissom had always believed in God. But the day his dad walked out on him and his mom.he stopped having faith. He hadn't practiced any sort of religion since he was six. So he didn't know how he felt about wearing a religious symbol around his neck.  
  
"A crucifix?" he asked. Moira picked up on the mood change - she would appeal to the practical side of the man.  
  
"This isn't just a crucifix. It has a tracking device in it," she pressed a button on her watch and showed him. The traditional face of the watch had been replaced. Instead there was a readout screen indicating the location of the crucifix. "There is also a distress mechanism in here. Compress the sides of the cross toward the center," he reached up and did so. The signal on her watch was brighter and it was now emitting a high pitch beep. As she moved her watch closer to the crucifix, the beeping sped up - and it slowed when she moved it away. "It's just a precaution, in case we get separated." Grissom didn't like the sound of that. He wondered what his life span would be if that happened. Both Moira and Brass noticed the slight shake of his hand when he took the crucifix from her and slid it around his neck.  
  
"Gil, we're just trying to prepare for all possibilities. OK?" he was trying to comfort his friend. He got the feeling that Grissom had no idea what he was in for. Jim was worried about him. But he also knew that the only way Moira would ever leave the man's side was if she was dead. Which is why she had given him the twin to her receiver watch. If Tamatsura managed to get the best of her, she was giving him a way to find the CSI. Grissom understood about covering all your bases.things were less likely to go wrong that way. But his life had never been on the line before. He just nodded at Brass. They were interrupted by the doctor.  
  
"Are you ready to get that chest tube out, Mr. Grissom?" The CSI let it stand as a rhetorical question. "The OR is all ready for you." The doctor said as two orderlies came to prepare him for the trip. One of them looked at the crucifix and Gil shook his head.  
  
"This stays." He said with a great deal of conviction. Moira was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't expected him to take to the idea of wearing it so quickly. What she didn't realize is that while he didn't like what it stood for, he saw it as a lifeline - of sorts. It was a lifeline to the woman who wanted to keep him alive, at all costs. And he was beginning to feel that its presence could be somewhat soothing. When the orderly reached for it, Moira's hand shot out and grabbed his. She pressed her thumb down hard on the pressure point in between his thumb and forefinger. The man winced and jerked his hand away.  
  
"He said it stays. It's not in your way - leave it." She growled. Grissom was again thankful for Moira. This whole contract thing was going to turn his life upside down - and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would have broken that orderly's arm to get him the small concession he craved. Only Brass saw the humor in it.  
  
"This has got to be a new one for you, Gil. A woman who's willing to maim for you." He teased. Moira blushed when she noticed Jimmy's smirk. The doctor conceded the point and Grissom was allowed to keep the crucifix on. They wheeled him to the OR she had picked out. It had only one entrance, so he would be easier to guard in there. She had had Paddy run a check on the two people that were going to be in there with them - both came up clean. Brass volunteered to wait outside until they were done. Moira stood next to the operating table. She had demanded that all drugs and instruments still be in their packaging when they got there. It would take longer to remove the chest tube.but it was the only way for her to guarantee that he was getting the treatment he was supposed to. The nurse injected the sedative into his IV. As he started to lose consciousness, Moira smiled at him. She was surprised when he reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'll be here the whole time," she told him as she entwined her fingers with his. It was the last thing Grissom heard before his world went black.  
  
  
  
GIL GRISSOM'S HOUSE - EVENING  
  
It had taken an additional three hours for Grissom to wake up after they removed the chest tube. Moira saw the relief on his face as he opened his eyes and saw her there. She reminded him that she didn't make promises she couldn't keep. He was surprised to see that she had everything packed and ready to go when he woke. He was a bit uncomfortable when she helped him change his shirt - until she pointed out that she had seen his chest when she did the pleural decompression on him at the warehouse. Three more days off work - doctor's orders - and he could at least pretend things were somewhat normal. Normal, he almost snorted at that. He would attempt to gather and process evidence to convict criminals - all the while being hunted by the father of a criminal. The irony was not lost on him. The only thing standing between Michael Lee and him, was a woman who didn't know him from Adam . and seemed to be even less of an open book than he was. As Moira parked the SUV in his driveway, Grissom began to notice the subtle changes. There were curtains instead of blinds on his windows. She held up a device and pressed it. He heard the subtle beep of something disengaging. She noticed his puzzled expression.  
  
"Proximity sensors. I'll reset them once we're inside." She explained. She came around the other side and helped him out of the SUV. He could see she held a gun in her left hand. Her stance was close enough to offer cover if they were attacked. She stopped and checked the trap she had placed on his front door. It was still intact - she maneuvered him through the front door. She closed the door behind them and motioned him to stand where he was. He knew she was checking the rest of the house. Five minutes later, he flinched when she turned on the living room light. He hadn't even heard her return. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the lit interior. The curtains that covered his windows were a lot thicker than normal. "Blackout curtains." She told him. "They're on all your windows and they have to stay closed at all times. They don't allow light in or out. Snipers can't shoot what they can't see.it was the only way I could get you at least some freedom in your own house - wish I could do more." Was she serious? Grissom thought. He had a feeling that these weren't the only changes she had made. When she pulled back a corner of the curtains and used the same device to reset the proximity sensors, he vaguely felt like he was living in Fort Knox. "I had Jimmy tell your people if they wanted to stop by, call first. I can't have them setting off my traps. We had your mail re-routed to a post-office box. Jimmy will pick it up for the next 3 days, then you can pick it up yourself." He didn't like that idea.but he couldn't let the mailman set off Moira's traps either. "Catherine stocked the fridge and the cupboards.no more carry-out, for a while." She gave him a wry smile. Jim had briefed her on some of Grissom's habits.  
  
"Jim has a big mouth," he smiled back. He knew full well whom her source was for that little tid-bit. He shrugged; a little home cooking might do him some good. He noticed the five cases in the corner of his living room. "What are those?" he wondered exactly what kind of security she was implementing here.  
  
"My arsenal," she stated simply.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That," she pointed to the cases, "is the typical arsenal I take on particularly difficult cases. There are guns, knives, grenades of all kinds.and little gadgets developed by my guy back in Dublin. Necessary things. which reminds me." She went over to one of the cases and pulled out a kevlar vest. "When we go outside, this becomes part of your wardrobe." She handed it to him. He hated wearing Kevlar; it always made him feel like he was wearing a pizza oven. But he wasn't going to argue with her about it though. Not until he knew this whole situation had been dealt with. He just nodded. He felt a sense of relief when she took her jacket off. She was armed to the teeth. A gun under each arm along with one in the small of her back. All three were equipped with silencers, and it looked like almost ten magazines of spare ammo. Strapped to each of her forearms had a small case with throwing knives. There was also a small case on her belt.  
  
"You look like you're prepared for WWIII," he said in shock. "Just how many weapons are you carrying?" he asked. She seemed to do a quick tally in her head.  
  
"I might as well tell you all of them. If I go down for some reason, you may have to defend yourself." He didn't like to think about her getting killed, but he could see the wisdom in her telling him. "There are four guns, these three plus a .38 in the ankle holster," she lifted her pant leg to show him. "Ten mags of armor piercing ammo for the Sig-Sauers, and two speed loaders for the .38. I have fifteen knives - six on each forearm, two tucked behind the Sigs on each shoulder holster, and one in a calf sheath." His eyes went wide when she continued. "The small case on my hip has 6 throwing stars. They probably won't do you any good unless you know how to throw them. The longer case is an extending baton. Also, if you need a spare Kevlar, take mine. At that point, I won't need it." He looked her up and down - trying to figure out how a woman who was roughly 5'10" tall could carry 26 weapons on her body.  
  
"Do you really think it will get that bad?" Grissom asked. She motioned for him to have a seat.  
  
"Gil, Victor Tamatsura is known for holding grudges for years. The man assassinated my husband and two brothers because his son gave me the goods to bring him down. He is a very bad man.and in his mind, he has a reason to hate you." She explained. All of a sudden Grissom thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"There is only one way to end this, isn't there?" She nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Either he dies.or you do." That was enough to make him throw up. Moira grabbed the garbage can and held it while he doubled over and promptly vomited what little he had eaten for lunch. She rubbed small, comforting circles on his back. "It's OK, Gil. I won't let him get near you." The contents of his stomach emptied, he now had to deal with the dry heaves. Each heave sent a wave of pain across his injured lung. She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shaking form. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when he started to cry. She expected him to have some sort of a breakdown. Why shouldn't he? He was a civilian who was now in the targets of the devil himself - for nothing more than doing his job. Better he gets it over with now - rather than when they were under attack. Moira took the garbage can from him and set it on the floor. She encouraged him to lie down as she sat on the edge of the couch. She pulled his head into her lap. "Shhhhh..get some sleep, Gil." She began to run her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. Just like she used to do for her husband. An image of what her mind's eye thought her husband would look like if he had lived to see his 40's superimposed itself over Grissom's image for a moment. She shook her head slightly to clear it. She felt a pang of sadness - but her loss wasn't important, she had done her grieving. Grissom just laid there and cried while the weight of his situation hit him. "I'll watch over you, I promise." She wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Shhhh, It'll be all right. You have a lot of people pulling for you, Gil Grissom." She gave him a gentle smile. "Come on, you know you're a good boss when one of your employees is willing to give me his life savings for you." That brought a smile to Grissom's face. She was right, they weren't just a crew. He had long come to consider the other CSI's on his shift as family. He and Catherine as the parents, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg as the children. Moira placed her palm against Grissom's cheek. "I promise you, I'll kill Tamatsura before he gets you." She didn't know what made her promise something like that. Her business was a strange one.and the simplest mistakes could result in death for anyone. She resolved not to make those mistakes. Tamatsura had already shown his hand by not covering his connection to Johnny Lee. But the man had always been arrogant. She gave Grissom a half-smile. Victor's arrogance would be his downfall. The CSI didn't know why he believed her. But he felt safe while she was here. He closed his eyes as she wiped away the last of his tears. She laid one hand in the middle of his chest and continued her gentle touches on his face and hair with the other one. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. Moira just leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
Two hours later, Moira's phone rang, waking them both. She gently helped Grissom sit up before she answered it. She recognized the phone number as Paddy's. "What have you got for me, Paddy?" she listened attentively to the information he was relaying. Grissom was about to ask about it when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Gris, It's Sara.  
  
"Hi, Sara." Moira picked up on the exhaustion in his voice. Unfortunately, so did Sara.  
  
You OK? she asked. You up for a visit? he suspected that she wasn't just talking about herself.  
  
"Can we make it for the morning? I'm kind of tired." He told her. He needed at least the night to build up his defenses again.  
  
Sure. Brass already warned us about your new bulldog, So I'll make sure to call first. he could tell she was teasing, but he really wasn't in the mood. And it was the strangest thing - he actually found himself getting defensive about the nickname Sara had just given Moira.  
  
"She has a name, Sara." He stated completely annoyed. "I would appreciate if you call her by that.not 'the bulldog." He was surprised to hear Moira chuckle at that. When he glanced at her, she mouthed the words 'The Bulldog?' at him. He just nodded.  
  
Jeez, Grissom, little touchy aren't we? she really didn't mean any offense. She cut herself off before she turned it into a debate. See you in the morning? We'll bring breakfast. 'We,' confirmed what he had suspected. Say, 8am?  
  
"OK, see you then." He sighed. When he hung up, he could tell Moira was just rounding up her phone call as well. She closed her cell phone and then flashed him a mega-watt smile. "Good news?" he asked.  
  
"Some. Michael Lee just checked into the Sands hotel. There is also a reservation that showed up on the Mirage guest register about 20 minutes ago." She trailed off allowing him to supply his own answer.  
  
"Victor Tamatsura?" he asked. She nodded. "Your people work fast."  
  
"We don't have take the mountain to Mohammed, he'll be bringing himself to us in four weeks." Grissom didn't know whether to be happy, or scared shitless. Either way, things would be decided within the month. She could see the fear playing across his normally stoic face. She took a knee in front of him and held his hand between both of hers. "I meant what I said, Gil. In four weeks, Victor Tamatsura will die." He tried to force a smile.  
  
"I'm going to get a shower," he desperately needed some time to think. Moira nodded and stood to get out of his way. She watched him go into the bathroom and then decided to start dinner for them. She would get some work done on her laptop while it was cooking. After 40 minutes, she started to head upstairs to check on Grissom. She was beginning to get worried since he hadn't come out from his shower. As she got to the top of the stairs, the bathroom door opened. He was standing in the doorway in his jeans - toweling off his hair. He needed Moira's help to get another shirt on. The sight of him standing there, shirtless, damp - and vulnerable was enough to knock the wind out of her. She vaguely wondered where that feeling came from. No man had been able to even pique a slight interest in the twelve years since her husband was killed. Now here was this scientist friend of Jimmy's was stirring up some very old feelings. "I need your help with the shirt." When he noticed her staring, he was caught like a deer in a headlight himself. He always considered himself a very dull looking guy - was never into appearance, his studies were always more important. And now he had a stunningly beautiful woman looking at him like he was the next course of the buffet. The Twilight Zone his life had become was getting stranger and stranger. He couldn't help blushing under her scrutiny, "Moira?" he said a little louder. That forced her to snap out of whatever haze she was in. She cursed herself when she noticed his knowing smile. 'Whoa! Can't let that happen again.' She thought.  
  
"Yeah?" she tried to cover her earlier behavior.  
  
"Can you help me with this shirt?" He held up a denim shirt that buttoned down the front. "I'm still having some trouble." She was grateful for the distraction. She took the shirt and helped him into it. Dinner was starting to make itself known. The wonderful aromas from downstairs made Grissom's stomach rumble. "That smells amazing!"  
  
"I hope you like Chicken Alfredo," she was happy that he wanted to eat. Even from what she noticed before, he normally didn't have much of an appetite. He sniffed the air again.  
  
"With Garlic Bread?" she smiled and nodded. He started to make his way downstairs.  
  
"Catherine really stocked your fridge with the good stuff. We even have appetizers," She motioned for him to sit at the table where she had set up a place for him to eat.  
  
"You're not eating?" he asked. He almost sounded hurt. Grissom glanced over at the food she was cooking. "There's more than enough for both of us, Moira. Please, join me. You cooked it after all." She didn't think it was a good idea considering her reaction to him at the top of the stairs. She gave in when he started to grab another setting out of his cupboard. He set another place next to the one already there. "I insist."  
  
"OK. Please, sit down. I'll get everything." When he sat down she got the shrimp cocktails she had made and put them on the table in front of him. She went back to finish the rest of the dinner. Grissom noticed her open laptop next to him, with a picture of an Asian man on the screen. He felt a sudden tightness in his chest.  
  
"Is this him?" Moira looked up and cursed her stupidity at leaving the computer within his view. Jimmy had warned her that he had a curiosity that sometimes superceded his own common sense. She nodded.  
  
"That's Victor Tamatsura. I took that picture for your FBI seven months ago." When he looked into the eyes of the man in the picture, he felt a shiver go up his spine. He turned when he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Kind of like the devil itself." She reached over and pointed to another man two steps behind Tamatsura. It was clear that the picture was taken to include the images of both men. "That is Michael Lee." An image clicked in Grissom's photographic memory.  
  
"I remember him from the trial. He doesn't concern me as much as this one." He pointed at Tamatsura. Smart man, she thought. Good instincts.  
  
"Michael Lee is nothing but a two-bit hood. He married into the Yakuza, but the Japanese won't accept him for obvious reasons." She could see him absorbing all this new info. She suddenly realized that she would need to include his input into this plan. If he was going down, he needed to go down fighting. Plus, he knew the town a lot better than she did. Maybe together, they could work out a feasible plan.or they could both be killed.  
  
"He's Chinese."  
  
"Right. But if the Tong ever captured him, he would be killed on the spot as the traitor he is. So he has to settle for being Victor's little lap dog." She pointed at Tamatsura in the picture, "Cut off the head of the dragon, and the body dies." Grissom sighed.he just hoped it was a dragon they were dealing with, and not a hydra. She closed the picture and pulled up a pair of files. "Read, while I finish dinner." She ordered. Grissom didn't want to know how Moira had compiled such a thorough file on each of these men. There looked like there were some CIA, FBI, and MI5 documents in each one. He read the summaries first.  
  
MICHAEL LEE, AGED 52 YEARS. RIGHT-HAND MAN OF VICTOR TAMATSURA IN IMAGE ONLY. MARRIED TO HOSHI TAMATSURA IN DEC, 1974. ONE SON, JOHNNY - CURRENTLY AGED 23 YEARS. MICHEAL HAS NO REAL POWER OF HIS OWN, SO HE EXHAUSTS HIS ENERGIES INTO HIS FAMILY TO KEEP HIS BROTHER-IN-LAW HAPPY. TAMATSURA GIVES HIM ENOUGH WORK TO KEEP HIM BUSY, BUT SEEMS TO NOT TRUST HIM IN THE SLIGHTEST. ASSIGNS JOHNNY LO TO KEEP WATCH OVER HIM. LO RARELY LETS MICHEAL LEE OUT OF HIS SIGHT.  
  
Grissom smirked at that. This Johnny Lo seemed to be Moira's counterpart. He pointed at another figure in the picture. "Is this Johnny Lo?" he asked. She looked where he was pointing. She nodded.  
  
"Johnny is a very dangerous man. Makes a school of sharks look jovial." She still had to come up with a way to get Johnny out of the picture. "Now that Michael knows that I'm here, he'll probably send Johnny after you before Tamatsura shows up. Hell, he'll probably be chomping at the bit to get a piece of me." She smiled at him.  
  
"Do I want to know why?" She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"The scar and the eye-patch is my handiwork. If you look close at the picture, you'll also see that he's not using his left arm. Could have something to do with the fact that I gutted it last time we met." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'm glad you're on my side," he smiled at her.  
  
"Don't let what he's lacking physically fool you. Johnny Lo is smart. Probably even smarter than Victor. That makes him extremely dangerous." Why didn't that make Grissom feel any better?  
  
BOTH MICHAEL LEE AND JOHNNY LO HAVE BEEN IN LAS VEGAS SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE TRIAL OF MICHEAL LEE'S SON, JOHNNY. THE BOY WAS CONVICTED OF 2 COUNTS OF PRE-MEDITATED MURDER. BUT HIS UNCLE'S WEALTH AND POWER BOUGHT HIM A PAIR OF LIFE SENTENCES, RATHER THAN DEATH. LEE'S ENTOURAGE HAS THE PENTHOUSE SUITE AT THE SANDS HOTEL AS OF TODAY. THE VACATED PENTHOUSE OF THE MIRAGE WAS RESERVED IN THE NAME OF ONE VICTOR TAMATSURA.  
  
She had been right. After sorting through ten more pages of data, he considered Michael Lee an insignificant man. He searched through the sub- section of Johnny Lo, and hoped she had a plan on how to handle the man. There was enough in the file to convince Grissom that he should be afraid of Johnny Lo. He closed Lee's file and opened the one for Victor Tamatsura.  
  
VICTOR TAMATSURA, AGED 62. TAMATSURA IS HEAD OF THE NORTH AMERICAN SECTION OF THE YAKUZA. THE MAN HAS A REPUTATION AS THE MOST BLOODTHIRSTY MEMBER OF THE ASIAN GANG LORDS. IN 1956, HE CUT THE THROAT OF HIS YOUNGEST SISTER FOR THE DISHONOR SHE HAD BROUGHT TO THE YAKUZA. IN 1964, HE BEHEADED HIS WIFE FOR LOOKING AT ANOTHER MAN. REMARRIED IN 1970. ONE SON FROM SECOND MARRIAGE, DAVID TAMATSURA. IN 1990, VICTOR MURDERED HIS SON FOR GIVING UNITED STATES ATTORNEY GENERAL ENOUGH INFORMATION TO INDITE FOR 38 COUNTS OF MURDER. (SEE ATTACHED FILE OF CIA INDEPENDENT CONTRACTOR MOIRA KELLY) TAMATSURA LEFT THE BODIES OF HIS SON, ALONG WITH KELLY'S TWO BROTHERS AND HUSBAND ON HER FRONT LAWN IN IRELAND. THE ATTORNEY GENERAL ALSO MET AN UNTIMELY DEATH (FOUL PLAY IS SUSPECTED - BUT NOTHING WAS OFFICIALLY PROVEN)  
  
Grissom began to visibly tremble. This man was the devil himself. Moira reached over his shoulder and closed the laptop. He was finding it hard to breathe. He shot out of his chair and she grabbed his arm. "How can we stop him? How can we beat a monster like that? Jesus, he killed his own family - and yours!" He tried to pace but Moira held onto his arm. He felt like a caged animal. She held his face in her hands.  
  
"Gil!" she called loudly to get his attention. His eyes snapped to her face. "Do you trust me?" he nodded at her. "Then trust that I will get you through this - very much alive. I've dealt with these animals before, you'll get out of this." A thought suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'd like to think I'll get through this alive, but I'm not making any promises in that department. My life may be the price of ending this once and for all." That wasn't an answer Grissom was willing to accept.  
  
"No! You can't mean that."  
  
"Why not? Victor has killed the rest of my family, I'm not afraid to die if it means ridding the world of someone like him." She stated plainly.  
  
"What about Jim? He's your family." Grissom asked.  
  
"He is. And Jimmy knows my position on this. And he respects it. There are bigger issues here than just my life. Gil, don't misunderstand me, I don't want to die. But if it becomes necessary - I'm ready to go." She sat him down at the table. Moira felt she had to make him understand this. "I was born and raised in Belfast, Ireland. It was a war zone, and most of us that survived the neighborhoods - grew to be soldiers. We were forced to survive in a different realm than everyone else. You truly have no comprehension of what an animal is until you see a man smile at you, as he's throwing a grenade into the car that is carrying your parents and two younger siblings. I was ten years old when that happened. My parents were killed outright - as well as my younger sister Kathleen. Danny wasn't so lucky. The explosion ignited the petrol in the car." She rolled up her sleeves and showed him the burns on her arms. "I pulled him out of the car myself and rolled him on the ground until he was out. The man just laughed as my brother laid on the ground writhing in pain." Grissom wondered what could have possibly been going on in the mind of this innocent ten year old. He could clearly see that that was the moment that her innocence died. "That man was my first kill. I stabbed him in the throat with his own knife. I carried Danny 4 miles to a hospital then walked another 12 to turn myself into the police. After 3 months of torture and confinement, Jimmy's dad applied pressure on the U.S. government to get me released. My own mum was a U.S. Citizen. Four days after Uncle Frank called, the British government 'found' the evidence to prove I acted under extenuating circumstances. Let's just say I was a different person after that."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. You were protecting your family." Grissom trailed his finger along her jaw. She gave him a sad smile.  
  
"That's what Jimmy said when me and my two brothers came to live with them. But that man may have killed my family - but once I pulled Danny out of the car, he made no motion towards us. He was no threat. My killing him was revenge.plain and simple. The revenge was never mine to take." Grissom understood what she was referring to.  
  
"Revenge is mine, thus sayeth the lord?" he supplied. "Don't you ever think he might have been using you to exact his revenge?" It was an honest question.  
  
"It's a nice thought. I tried to make amends for the life I took. That's why I do what I do. I try and protect innocent people from the many monsters that walk this Earth. My soul will have a lot to answer for when my time comes, I can face that. But you need to know that I'm going to have to do some things that you might find detestable. Things that you yourself have put people in jail for. Don't mourn for me, Gil. I don't deserve it. Contrary to what you might think, I'm not a good person." Grissom didn't believe that for a second. And he wondered if Jim knew she felt like this. While he didn't believe she was a bad person, he was in a bit of a quandary regarding what she was going to have to do. Wasn't it his job to arrest people that did what she might have to do? Was it fair to her to need her help to stay alive, then turn around and use her actions to send her to prison? He decided that they would cross that bridge when they came to it. 'Avoidance, Gil. That always worked.' He thought to himself, sarcastically.  
  
"How much penance do you think you have to do? You've lost your family, your brothers, and your husband. I'm not going to judge you.because quite frankly, I'm not qualified. You've lost everything, yet, you still persevere." He encouraged her to sit in the chair next to him. She gave him one of those all knowing smiles.  
  
"Not quite everything. Jimmy protects my most prized possession."  
  
"Come on, let's eat." He wanted to desperately change the subject. "We're in for company in the morning." In the two days Grissom had known her, he believed her to be a godsend. She was an absolute angel as far as he was concerned. He just wished he knew how to tell her that. She served the meal. And as she started to pick up her fork, Grissom grabbed her hand. Which, on second thought, he considered a bit foolish. Don't grab a woman who can kill people with her bare hands. But he smiled when she didn't even flinch, or tense up. "Thank you.for all this. For before, on the couch." She squeezed his hand gently. Grissom was a bit embarrassed that he lost it in front of her. But he could see that clearly, she understood. He owed it to her to extend her the same courtesy. They spoke about their pasts over dinner. Grissom gave a wry smile.  
  
"What?" she wondered.  
  
"I was just thinking what the crew wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall, right now. Even though I don't have any complaints..something tells me you're not exactly known for your people skills either." She shook her head and laughed. They finished dinner and went into the living room to finish their conversation. Moira took a seat on the couch while Grissom went to the radio. "What will it be?" he asked, holding up three CD's "Brahms, Puccini or Miles Davis?" 'Interesting choices,' she thought.  
  
"The Brahms, please." Grissom put the CD on continual play and joined her on the couch. In the next two hours, the distance between them had closed to a minimum - both emotionally and physically. She shared her memories growing up in Belfast - the good ones AND the bad ones. And he told her about hid father leaving and growing up the only child of a deaf woman. **Do you sign?** She signed to him.  
  
**Yes. I don't get much chance to practice any more. Where did you learn?** he signed back.  
  
**My brother, Danny. The explosion in the car ruptured his eardrums. 100% hearing loss. We all learned to sign after that. Though Jimmy really never got the hang of it.**  
  
Grissom could see the sadness in her eyes when she talked about Danny. "You loved him very much," he stated. She nodded.  
  
"I was responsible for him. He was younger than me and he overcame so much in his life. He was so kind.and so good." she trailed off hoping Gil didn't notice how close her voice was to breaking. He did. Family was the chink in this woman's armor. By all outward appearances, she was a warrior. Someone hard as steel - someone to be feared. Seeing her like this was a revelation. She was kind, and gentle.and very vulnerable. It was a side of herself he was sure she rarely showed anyone. Maybe it was his connection with Jim that made her feel comfortable enough to share it with him. Whatever it was, he felt blessed to be included. The more he heard, the more Grissom wanted to know about her. It wasn't fair that she blamed herself for the deaths of her family. The circumstances were beyond her control. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Tell me about him," he said. She took a shaky breath and proceeded. She told him about her brothers. After that, he got her to tell him about her husband. He was surprised to hear that the man would have been the same age Grissom was now - if he had lived. He had never been blessed enough to love someone like that.so he could only imagine the horror of finding their bodies. As she talked about them, he came to realize what an amazing woman Moira Kelly was. She had seen more violence and death than he had in his almost 25 years on the job. While that would harden most people - Moira still managed to hang on to the passion and goodness inside. You just had to chip through the anger and grief to get to it.  
  
  
  
CSI LAB - 3 DAYS LATER  
  
Grissom was carrying the stack of files Catherine had brought him to work on two days ago. It felt good to actually have something to occupy his mind. Moira spent most of the time on her phone or her laptop. He got the feeling that the workings of a feasible plan were starting to fall into place. The receptionist welcomed him back. He thanked her and proceeded to head toward his office. Moira noticed she pushed a button on her headset.  
  
"He's on his way," the receptionist whispered. She shook her head. 'Good thing Jimmy briefed me on the welcome back party, or that little covert action might have gotten the receptionist hurt,' she thought. They were almost to the door when Brass called out from the break room.  
  
"Grissom, we're down here." She followed as he walked down to the break room. When they came in, the whole crew began clapping. There was a cake on the table along with a couple of presents. Moira just stood in the background while his friends welcomed him back. Catherine cut the cake - which Nick and Warrick had wanted her to do for two hours.  
  
"Just what those two need, a sugar high," Brass mused. "Just restrict Sanders to one piece?" he begged Catherine. Moira noticed a man at the end of the hall. He was about 50 yards away and heading straight for them. She had had Paddy do a run of all the Lab employees, including cops. This guy was wearing a $2000 suit; he obviously didn't work for the police department. She drew her weapon and ducked further into the break room. He clearly hadn't seen her yet. Almost if by telepathy, Brass drew his weapon.  
  
"Where is the lab rat, anyways?" Nick asked, oblivious as to what was about to happen. Both Catherine and Grissom saw Moira curled inside the doorframe ready to pounce. She maneuvered him to the farthest point from the door and pushed him down behind a table for some cover. Warrick and Sara had already drawn their guns as well. Nick and Catherine drew theirs and stayed close to Grissom to protect him.  
  
Greg had to process one last piece of evidence for day shift. He quickly placed his samples in the spectrometer and hurried down to the break room for Grissom's party. Catherine had been teasing him all day about the cake, and work completed - he wanted a piece. He was a few steps from the door when a hand reached out a pulled him into the room.  
  
"Down!" Moira yelled. She had hoped she would be able to grab him before the suit fired his gun. Greg hit the floor with a thud. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the impact of the fall - or the burning in his shoulder. Moira fired four shots into the man's torso before she realized he had body armor on. "Jimmy!" she called out.  
  
"We got him! Go!" Brass replied. She took one step out the door and the frame was sprayed with bullets from the other end of the hall. She stepped back into the room and drew her other weapon. She dropped both clips and replaced them with the armor-piercing rounds. Jim watched her take three big breaths, steeling her resolve. She stood at an angle with her back to the open door. She held the guns tight to her chest. Brass counted silently .one, two, three. When he hit three, Moira pushed of with her legs so that she slid out into the hall on her back. She extended both weapons - one toward each gunman - and fired. The outside of the break room window was coated with blood and grey matter when two bullets pierced the suit's skull. She managed to put two shots into the man with the automatic weapon, but he kept firing. She never gave him a chance to compensate. She rolled the other gun and squeezed off two to the head and two to the chest. Moira sprang to her feet and hugged the wall for cover in case there were anymore.  
  
"Jimmy!" Brass stepped out into the hall. She motioned for him to take one end while she took the other. Grissom's heart was beating so hard that he could hear his pulse in his ears. When Jim stepped out into the hallway, he stood up. Greg was lying on the floor, just inside the door. Blood colored the left shoulder of his lab coat. He grabbed the towel and went to the young man's side.  
  
"Hold still, Greg." He pressed the towel to his shoulder to staunch the flow of blood. Sanders winced with the pressure.  
  
"He shot me!" he couldn't believe it. "Grissom, he shot me!" The kid was in shock.  
  
"I know, hold still." He said again. He opened the towel and formed a bandage. He tied it tight around his shoulder. Nick and Warrick had taken up positions on each side of the door. They checked out in the hall and saw the bodies at each end.  
  
"Damn!" Warrick said. His voice carrying some admiration for Moira's handiwork. They stepped outside into the hall and followed Moira and Brass' paths down the hall. Warrick ended up at the front of the building. He heard three shots and thought the worst since he knew her guns had silencers. There was squealing of tires and three more shots. He ran out to the front door and saw Brass and his cousin firing at a car speeding off.  
  
"Did you get it?" she asked Jim. He nodded and withdrew a pen to scribble the license number on his hand. "Let's get back in there." She looked at Warrick. "Sanders OK?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, shoulder shot. Grissom's got pressure on the wound." He explained. "What the hell was that?" he asked. His head was still somewhat spinning at how fast everything went down.  
  
"That, Mr. Brown, is what happens when someone pays fifteen million dollars to see you dead." He suddenly felt scared for Grissom. They walked back into the station. "There's another body behind the desk," she told him sadly. The receptionist that they had passed not twenty minutes ago was laying in a pool of her own blood. It was flowing from the gaping hole in her chest. Warrick pulled a glove from his pocket and reached down to close her eyes. They could hear sirens in the distance and knew it was the ambulance. "Warrick, can you stay here and show them where to go?" Moira asked. He nodded. They headed back to the break room. Grissom was standing in the middle of the room pacing. He was furious. Catherine and Sara were pleading with him to calm down. 'How dare they? How dare they come in here?' he was thinking. He looked up from his brooding when Moira stood in the doorway. He had actually been more worried for her than for himself.  
  
**You OK?** he signed to her. She nodded.  
  
**Are You?** he shook his head.  
  
**This has to stop. This has to stop!** The sharpness and intensity of his signing was broadcasting his anger.  
  
**I know. I'll take care of it.** She signed to him. Brass smiled at the shocked looks on the faces of the other CSI's.  
  
**I've had enough of this. I want to be there when you take them down.** She was about to say no, but he continued. **I have to be there, Moira. Especially now.** he looked at Greg. She knew he felt responsible for the kid's injuries. And once he found out about the dead receptionist, she wouldn't be able to keep him away.  
  
"All right. But when it comes time, you follow my orders to the letter," She sighed. He agreed.  
  
"Nick, I want you and Sara to stand by those bodies. I don't want people contaminating my scene. Catherine, you, Nick and I will process him," he pointed at the blood spray on the window of the break room. "Sara, you and Warrick will process the other one." The CSI's smiled. This sounded like their boss. Grissom was back, and he looked mad. The Paramedics came in and set up their stretcher to load Greg. He didn't want to look like a sissy in front of three beautiful women, so he pushed them away.  
  
"I can do it!" he growled. He struggled for a moment before a hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up to see Grissom offering to help him up. He took the man's hand and felt himself being pulled to his feet. "Thanks," he mumbled. Sander's walked to the stretcher and sat down. Brass gave the license number he had written down to Nick.  
  
"I'll go with Sanders." He offered. Greg would have preferred one of the women go with him, but he knew they now had a sizable crime scene to process. Brass got on the phone to make sure his favorite CSI crew would be looked after while he was gone. He figured beefing up the police presence at the lab would hinder anyone who decided to try an encore performance of this evening.  
  
"Thanks, Jim," Grissom replied. The Paramedics had Sanders belted to the stretcher and were ready to go.  
  
"Keep an eye on them until I can get you help here?" Brass asked his cousin. She nodded. He hugged her tight - these close calls were murder on his nerves. He had to keep reminding himself that she was good at her job. But that didn't mean it would hurt any less if she were killed. "I'm glad you're all right," he whispered to her. She had told Grissom that they were close - and it wasn't until that moment that he understood just how close.  
  
"I'm fine, Jimmy. Go on. I got things here," there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she did.  
  
"All right, folks. Let's get to work." 


	3. Choosing Fate

Title: For Honor and Glory  
  
Chapter: 3/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Category: Drama/Romance/Angst/General Pairing: Grissom/ Original Character Rating: R (for violence) Summary: Grissom comes to a decision while Moira puts Phase One in motion. The CSI's see things as they really are. Spoiler: Chapter 1 & 2 of this story. Feedback: Yes, please. Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay folks. Finals went well, and while I know what I wanted to happen in this chapter - it took me four days to figure out how to start it. So if it's weak.I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2.all three of you. Must have at least 4 reviews if you folks are interested in Ch 4. Yes I know it's extortion, but I need some feedback to force myself to find time to sit at the comp and think of how to continue this story. Again, words that appear between sets of (**) are things that Grissom and Moira are signing to each other. I wanted something exclusive for the two of them. Second note (added May 19) In regards to Grissom's new disease - Otosclerosis. The disease calcifies the stapes bone in the ear, preventing it from vibrating and passing noises into the inner ear. Most cases, it is only partial hearing loss, and can be helped with hearing aids. In men, however, the hearing loss is more pronounced. But there is, in fact, a surgery to correct this problem. It is called a Stapedectomy. They surgically remove the stapes bone from the ear and replace it with a man-made one - usually made of Teflon, or platinum. Hearing restored is usually 80 - 90%. I wanted to put this out there because I was annoyed at the writers for not including this in the finale.trying to make fans feel sorry for Grissom all summer. Granted it is a problem, but not an untreatable one.as was implied.  
  
  
  
For Honor and Glory  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
  
  
CHOOSING FATE  
  
  
  
Catherine was happy Moira was there. It hadn't escaped her how close her and Grissom had become over the last week. Despite her obvious abilities in protecting him, the bodyguard's presence seemed to have a soothing effect on her old friend. The Irish woman was becoming an ally in getting the CSI boss to do what's best for him. It was her influence that got him to take a step back, putting Catherine in as lead on the case. That the DA might consider everything contaminated since he had been the target of the gunmen. But nobody could get him to leave. Not until the three bodies had been processed and the report filed. Grissom considered it his penance for the life of the receptionist and Greg's gunshot wound. Jim's update on the lab tech's condition helped alleviate at least some of the tension. The bullet had passed clean through the shoulder. The kid would have a cast - and a nice scar - but he would be perfectly fine. By 7am, evidence was collected, reports had been given, and the CSI's were starting to let the weight of what happened, sink in. This affected nobody more than Gil Grissom. But only Catherine and Moira knew him well enough to see the cracks in his normally stony façade.  
  
"Moira, can I have a word?" Catherine asked the taller woman. They noticed Gil's head shot up. "We're not leaving the room, Grissom." She clarified. The officer's had made that mistake earlier. They tried to isolate Moira from him to question her about the shooting. It took everything Catherine and Sara had to convince the detectives that isolating them could only lead to more trouble. Once they discovered Moira's relationship to Jim Brass, they were more than happy to compromise. They used Grissom's office to question her - leaving the door open  
  
**It's OK, Gil.** She reaffirmed. He nodded. They stepped over to the doorway of the break room.  
  
"He's exhausted." Catherine supplied. "He should have been out of here hours ago." Moira smiled at the small CSI. Jimmy had explained as much as he could about the dancer-turned-scientist - and she liked the overall picture. It was clear to her that Catherine Willows protected those she cared about with the fierceness of a momma bear protecting her cubs. And Gil Grissom's name was near the top of that list.  
  
"You know as well as I do, that he won't leave until everything is done." She replied.  
  
"Everything is done. I presented the report to DA Burke, 30 minutes ago. All we're doing now is waiting for the word to close the case." Moira looked over to see Grissom trying to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes. It was clear from the way he was favoring his side, that his injury was bothering him. She glanced at the couch in the corner of the break room.  
  
"Get Warrick and Nick to move that small couch into Gil's office, and I'll get him to go in there and lay down. Deal?" Moira asked her. The other woman nodded and ran off to see that the things she asked got done. She also sent Sara out to get the blanket out of her truck. Grissom was so tired; he never even looked up when the young CSI's maneuvered the couch out of the break room. Moira took two pills from her pocket and filled a glass of water. She took one knee in front of him. "Gil?" She handed them to him and he took the pills without question.  
  
**What did Catherine want?** he signed.  
  
**She's worried about you. You've been here too long. You need sleep.** Moira replied. He raised his hands to sign something, but she continued before he could. **Relax; we both know you won't leave. We had Warrick and Nick move a couch in your office. You're going to take a nap in there.** She explained.  
  
**I'll be fine right here.** Moira shook her head.  
  
**No, you won't. In fifteen minutes, those pills are going to take effect.** She smiled. It was only then; Grissom realized what she had done. She switched his migraine pills with the Dilaudid the doctors had prescribed for the pain in his lung. He had to admit that he was only half -annoyed with her for the bait and switch. The exhaustion he was fighting had blurred his vision over two hours ago.  
  
**You drugged me.** he signed  
  
"Yes, I did. Come on, up we go." Moira helped him to his feet. When his knees almost gave out, she stood on his good side and held him up. "Lean on me, if you have to." They took a few steps together and his gait seemed to steady itself. "That's it, one foot in front of the other." As they got out into the hall, Grissom noticed Catherine coming out of his office. Warrick and Nick were standing by the open door.  
  
"This is a conspiracy." He mumbled. He gave her a half smile to let her know he was kidding.  
  
"Yes, it is. A conspiracy of people that care about you. Led by me, Jimmy and Catherine." She chuckled. She maneuvered him in through the office door and sat him gently on the couch. Warrick closed the office door to give them some privacy. She kneeled down and removed his shoes. Grissom found this to be an endearing gesture, for some reason. Maybe it was the drugs, he mused. When she smiled up at him, he couldn't help himself. He reverently cupped her face in his palm. She placed her hand over his and pressed his hand flat against her cheek. Neither of them moved for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only a few seconds. Moira turned her face and placed a kiss in the palm of his hand. Even through the haze that was beginning to cloud his mind, he felt the electricity of her lip's touch shoot through his body. Moira - for her part - was no longer in control of her actions. She had no idea what possessed her to do that. She had not even looked at another man in twelve years. She felt it would be dishonoring Colm Kelly's memory. But Gil Grissom was unearthing feelings in her, she had long thought dead. She hooked her arm under his legs and turned him so he could lie down on the couch. The blanket Catherine had offered was sitting on his desk. She covered him and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. Her face hovered a few inches above his. "Get some sleep, Gil." Grissom reached up and trailed his knuckles along her jaw.  
  
"You really are beautiful." She gave him a sad smile. She desperately wished he had meant that. But she knew it was only the painkillers talking. Moira took both of his hands in hers and placed them on his chest.  
  
"And you are high. Go to sleep, Gil." She pushed a stray curl off his forehead. "I'll be right outside the door of you need me." She reached down and removed his glasses. She put them in her pocket and quietly ducked out the door. The rest of his CSI crew was waiting for her when she came out.  
  
"How is he?" asked Nick. Moira sighed and tried to rub some of the tiredness from her own eyes.  
  
"He's exhausted. I gave him a painkiller, so he should be out for a few hours. Can one of you get his spare bag from my truck?" she asked. Warrick held his hands out for the keys. "Thanks, Warrick." He really wanted to get a look inside that souped-up Tahoe he saw outside the hospital. He had a feeling it would be as impressive as everything else they had seen from Moira Kelly, so far. As he got outside, he noticed Brass and O'Reilly coming up the walk. And not far behind them was Conrad Ecklie. Warrick decided that scopeing the car could wait. He had a feeling the clash of Moira and Ecklie would be too entertaining. He held up Brass and O'Reilly to allow the CSI day supervisor to pass.  
  
"Sticking true to pattern, who do you think Ecklie is gonna blame for the shoot-out here?" he asked Brass.  
  
"Grissom," O'Reilly answered. The animosity that Ecklie felt toward Gil Grissom was legendary. A Hurricane could wipe out the entire western seaboard, and Ecklie would find a way to blame Grissom. Warrick let exactly what he was thinking come to the surface.  
  
"Brass, honest opinion. What do you think your cousin is going to do when he tries to push past her into Gris' office?" Jim's eyes got wide. He hurried up the walk into the building. As soon as he opened the door, he heard Ecklie yelling.  
  
"What is going on here! Can't Grissom ever control you band of misfits?!" He singled Moira out as the new face. "Who is this? Another one of Grissom's charity cases?" 'Some CSI,' she mused. 'He doesn't recognize a $5000 watch, or some of the more expensive top-of-the-line weapons that were still in plain view.' His guys had briefed O'Reilly on what Moira Kelly had done in order to protect the CSI supervisor. Truth is, he was glad Gil Grissom had someone like her on his side. He had always liked Grissom. Now Ecklie was a completely different story. "I've got a few things to take up with him!" He tried to walk into Grissom's office, but was stopped by Moira's hand in the middle of his chest. She just shook her head. Sara didn't know how the bodyguard could be staying so calm. Conrad Ecklie had been a long-standing "Thorn" in everyone's side. She gave Nick one of her widest grins. It looked like he was finally going to get his just deserts.  
  
"$50 says she breaks his arm." She whispered to him. Nick shook his head. It was a sucker bet. Not a chance he would take her up on it. He was just going to stand back and watch the show.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ecklie continued his rant. Moira still stayed quiet. "Oh, I get it. You have the stripper, the gambler, the girlfriend, the want-to-be, and now we have the muscle? You better put on some more muscle if you hope to scare me." He completed his sentence by jabbing his finger three times into Moira's chest. The CSI graveyard shift was all smiles. He had just insulted all of them.and he was about to get what was coming to him. "Get out of my way!" Ecklie tried to push Moira back away from Grissom's door. Jim winced in sympathy, that mistake was going to cost him dearly. The last thing he remembered was grabbing the lapel of the brunette's jacket before he felt the floor come up and smack him in the face. Nick was stunned as he saw the 5'10 bodyguard grab Ecklie's arm and twist it around until he heard the telltale snap. Sara guessed it was the ulna that gave under the pressure. Moira finished off the move by sweeping the taller man's legs out from under him - making sure he felt the complete impact of the floor hitting him in the face. She rested her knee on the back of his neck to hold him in place. Jim decided to make the introductions.  
  
"Ecklie, meet my cousin, Moira Kelly. She's not a CSI; she's a mercenary. and Gil Grissom's new bodyguard for the immediate future. Whatever grudge you have against him, I suggest you resolve it within yourself. Cause I can guarantee Moira will not show as much restraint with you, next time. When she says you can't see him.you can't see him. If you have a problem with all this - put it in a memo. Do I make myself clear?" He smiled when Moira pushed more pressure down on Ecklie's neck.  
  
"Blink once for yes, twice for no." she supplied. One Blink.  
  
"That would be a yes." Brass told her. "Come on, M. Let him up." O'Reilly called a patrolmen over as Moira pulled Ecklie to his feet. The taller man did not bother to mask his newfound fear of the dangerous brunette. Jim just laughed. "Yeah, she has that effect on everyone once they get to know her."  
  
"Take Mr. Ecklie to the ER to get that armed looked at." O'Reilly ordered to the rookie patrolman. He would ask the young man to drive him down there. But he couldn't, in good conscious, make him to wait. As Ecklie was still in shock over what had just happened to him, it was easy for the patrolman to steer him out the door. As soon as the door closed, the CSI's all began to laugh.  
  
"Man! Grissom's gonna be sorry he missed this!" Nick said. Catherine reached out and shook Moira's hand.  
  
"Thank you, you have no idea how long I've waited for someone to do that."  
  
"Did you have to break his arm, M?" Jim asked, trying to stifle his own laughter.  
  
"I did. That man is an impudent little turd. He's a bully that needed to be taught a lesson. Now that he will have plenty of time to think, maybe he'll stop blaming the world's misery on Gil and his crew." Moira hated bullies. Besides, she only whacked this one; she didn't squash him like she usually does. The CSI's all concurred on that point.  
  
"Where is Grissom, anyways?" O'Reilly asked.  
  
"He's sleeping. And no one is disturbing him for at least 5 hours." She informed him. After what he just witnessed, O'Reilly held his hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"OK, we just came to deliver this from DA Burke." He held out a file to Catherine. She snatched it and read the decision 'from on high.'  
  
"Case closed. It was a clean shooting." She informed everyone. "Looks like we can all go home." Warrick ran back out to Moira's truck and retrieved Grissom's bag. Initially, Sara hadn't been too thrilled with the idea of another person "intruding" on their family. Even the fact that she was Brass' cousin didn't help. But seeing her in action - seeing the way she cared about Grissom, and the lengths she was willing to go to protect him - Sara realized that she was wrong. Nick playfully elbowed her in the ribs as they were walking down the hall.  
  
"The girlfriend?" He teased. "Ecklie thinks you're Grissom's girlfriend." He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Sara and Catherine both looked back to see Moira talking to Brass and O'Reilly. Neither of the women could help but think that that position was about to be filled. And they couldn't have been happier for Grissom.  
  
"M, why don't you go in there and get some sleep, too?" Brass knew she hadn't been to sleep in at least 2 days.. He opened Grissom's office and nudged her through. "Come on, O'Reilly and I can stand watch. Just for a couple hours."  
  
"Do you trust, O'Reilly?" she asked softly. Jim nodded.  
  
"All right." She pulled her cell from her pocket and punched in a number. "Sean, begin implementing C-Omega. I'm going to be down for a few hours. If you need something, call Jimmy." She ordered. She dialed up Paddy's number in Ireland and issued similar orders.  
  
"You have something you want to share with me?" Brass asked.  
  
"Jimmy, there are too many players on this field for my liking. I'm taking out Michael Lee and his guard dog, tonight." She explained. When she gave a concerned glance over at Grissom's sleeping form, Jim turned around and closed the office door.  
  
"Give us a minute, will you, O'Reilly?" Moira saw the big man nod and take up position outside the door. "Tell me what you have in mind." He said to his cousin. She started to shake her head, but reached out and grabbed her arm. "Moira, tell me. I'm in this whether you like it or not. I can guarantee for whatever you have planned, Sean isn't going to be enough back- up." She smiled at her cousin. He was smarter than people gave him credit for. She nodded. She tried to mask the look over to Grissom again. Jim noticed.  
  
"I failed, Colm. I won't fail Grissom. I can't.he can't die." She began. Brass didn't fail to notice the emotion that thickened her voice. "Paddy called me three days ago. Tamatsura will be here in 4 weeks. Which means Lee and Johnny Lo have to be gone by then. It's the only chance he has." She sighed. "And with the shoot out here, last night. He says he wants to be there when it happens." Jim cursed the whole situation. This job was tougher for Moira than any of the others.that much was clear. Brass knew of the similarities between Grissom and his cousin's husband when he called. There were a lot; and the fact that Colm Kelly would be the same age his friend is now, didn't help matters at all. Moira glanced up at her cousin. "I know what you're thinking, Jimmy. I know Gil isn't Colm. But he is still innocent in all this." There was something more - Brass could tell.  
  
"You care about him." He stated plainly. He saw the flicker of fear in her eyes, before she tamped it down.  
  
"I care about all my clients."  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Moira. You forget who you're talking to? It's OK, if you do. He's one of the few people I know, who's good enough for you." He saw she was still hesitant to say it. "Colm would have wanted you to be happy, you know." He felt the silent tear hit his neck when he hugged her. Brass knew how blessed he was. His cousin was one of the most feared people in the business - and she always felt comfortable to let her guard down around him. She needed a safety zone, and he was glad he could provide that for her.  
  
"It's been twelve years, Jimmy. Being here with Gil, just reminds me what I lost." She smiled over at Grissom. "What I might be able to have again, if I wasn't such a coward."  
  
"I can't imagine anyone referring to you as a coward," Jim chuckled.  
  
"You've known him for a lot of years. Do you think Gil could care about someone like me?" She needed to know. She wouldn't be willing to put her feelings out there, if there wasn't a chance. Brass looked at his friend.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, M. Both of you are complex. He's been on two dates that I know of, in the last three years - but everything always clashed with work." Moira gave him a sad smile.  
  
"There's the rub," she quoted Hamlet. "My work, his work.they could potentially conflict."  
  
"If you kill Tamatsura, why couldn't you consider settling down? The threat to Danny and Gil would be gone. You could move here to Vegas and set up shop. I happen to know you have more than enough money.you would never have to work again. Hell, with your qualifications, you could easily get on the force here." He could see that his suggestion had stirred something in Moira. Neither wanted to address what would happen if Tamatsura killed her. "You, Ellie and Danny are the last family I have. I'd like to have you here too.for purely selfish reasons." He teased. "I think Gil Grissom already cares about you. I think you owe it to yourself - and him - to see if he could love you. I just want you to be happy, Moira. No matter what." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Jimmy."  
  
"I will always have your back, remember that." He told her as he pressed his forehead to hers. She just smiled at him.she knew. "Now that that is settled, get some sleep." She took off her coat and sat down on the floor in front of the sleeping Grissom. She balled it up and shoved it behind her head to use as a pillow. Brass took off his jacket and draped it over her. "I'll wake you up in a few hours. Then you can tell me what you have in mind for Michael Lee." She smiled up at him. It seemed like a fair deal.  
  
  
  
GRISSOM'S OFFICE - 5 HOURS LATER  
  
Grissom opened his eyes to the sight of his dimly lit office and the smells of coffee. He took a few minutes to get his bearings and shake the cobwebs from his mind. He glanced over at the floor when he heard the steady, deep breathing. Grissom was surprised to see Moira on the floor, sleeping, soundly. Her face was peaceful in sleep.free of tension, anger and sadness he usually noticed there. She looked angelic. He was lost in her face when the memories of this morning slammed back into his mind with a force. 'Gil, you jackass, you touched her face,' he chided himself. He held up a hand to check for broken bones. Nope. He almost hyperventilated in fear when he realized that he had told her she was beautiful. She wasn't just beautiful in his eyes, she was stunning. But he had had two dates in the last three years.and both had been through work. He found the lab tech, Susan, to be somewhat dry. They had nothing to talk about except work - the date was a complete disaster. And Terri - he had really liked Terri. But their fears, and their jobs kept getting in the way. He had been disappointed when she walked out of the dinner while he was on the phone. And he hadn't felt comfortable even attempting since then. Jim had teased him the other day about being "Gun Shy" as he called it. Maybe he was. He snapped out of his trance when he heard Moira clear her throat.  
  
"Hi." She smiled up at him. She knew full well that he had been lost in thought. She had come to enjoy watching his mind work.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized for "zoning out" on her. She waved him off.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she was wondering if he might be annoyed about her switching his pills. She breathed a sigh of relief when he flashed her a brilliant smile. Moira couldn't help her answering smile.  
  
"Better. Rested, thanks to you." Grissom stood up to get his bearings. He extended his hand to Moira and she took it. She assumed that he was going to just help her to her feet. But every nerve in her body was electrified when he ran his thumb over the top of her hand. He pulled her to her feet suddenly. Moira was still stunned at her own reaction to his touch. And she stumbled when she got to her feet.right into Gil Grissom's arms.  
  
The news about Ecklie came back two hours ago. Broken ulna and fractured radial bone in two places. The five cups of coffee Brass drank were catching up with him.  
  
"O'Reilly, do me a favor. Wake up Moira and Grissom? I'll be right back." Jim took off around the corner. O'Reilly nodded and gently opened the door to Grissom's office. The sight that greeted him caused him to close it again - as he prayed that Moira Kelly didn't notice his intrusion. 'Probably not,' he thought. He sat back down in his chair. Brass returned a minute later. "O'Reilly? Are they up?" The big man just nodded.  
  
"Jim, just how close is Grissom and your cousin?" he asked.  
  
"Close enough, why?  
  
"They must be a hell of a lot closer than that. They were in a pretty intense lip-lock when I opened that door." He explained. Brass felt like one of those cartoon characters - and if he didn't pick his chin up off the floor, someone was bound to trip over it.  
  
"Are you serious?" O'Reilly nodded at him. Brass chuckled and took his seat in front of the door.  
  
"You're not going to go in there?" O' Reilly asked.  
  
"Why? You said they're awake. Let's give them a few minutes." Jim replied.  
  
Grissom and Moira only broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity. Gil Grissom had always prided himself on his mental acumen. But the power and emotion behind that kiss wiped the slate clean. He couldn't remember his name if somebody asked him.  
  
"Wow!" His voice came out more haggard than he would have liked. Moira chuckled and placed her palm in the center of his chest. She rubbed small comforting circles; like she did the day she brought him home from the hospital.  
  
"Flatterer," she whispered. Gil shook his head trying to clear it. All his thoughts and feelings seemed to be swimming. His eyes finally focused on her beautiful face. He gave her a mega-watt smile that turned her knees to jelly. He felt the tremble run through her when he began running his knuckles along her jaw.  
  
"Have dinner with me?" he asked.  
  
"I already have dinner with you."  
  
"When this is all over, have dinner with me?" he corrected. Grissom was so nervous about taking this leap again; he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. If only he knew how terrified Moira truly was. She considered his request; and then thought about what Jimmy had said to her. She had loved Colm Kelly with every fiber of her being. He was a good, kind man who was executed to send a message to her. Jimmy had been wrong - she was a coward. No, when it came to facing monsters, she was as brave as they came. But when it came to living, or loving for that matter, she was terrified. He was right, maybe it was time for her to be happy. She wouldn't risk the same thing happening to Gil though. If they both survived this, she planned to retire. But in order to make a clean break, Tamatsura had to die - and it had to be big, and bloody. The message had to be sent to the rest of the monsters: attacks on people she cared about would not be tolerated.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Gil?" He was too nervous to get his voice to work, so he just nodded. "Yes," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss was interrupted by a knock at the office door. When they broke apart, Moira reached up and wiped the lipstick off Grissom's bottom lip. "It's not your color," she teased him. He gave her a quick smile before he opened the door, to find Brass and O'Reilly standing there - and Jim was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Come in," Grissom stepped aside to allow them to enter. Moira blushed when Jimmy winked at her. She playfully punched his shoulder to tell him to be quiet. She smiled wryly when she noticed it hurt a bit.  
  
"So, M. You gonna tell us what's on the agenda for tonight?" Brass asked. Before she responded, she glanced at O'Reilly with a skeptical eye.  
  
"Do, you know what you're getting yourself into, Mr. O'Reilly?" She asked him. The fact that Jimmy trusted him cleared him in her book. But she couldn't be responsible for his life too. Her plate was already full.  
  
"Dangerous Asian Gangsters.chance of me getting hurt, or worse. I got it. I put in for my vacation time this morning. You got my help for the next 2 weeks. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." She smiled at his candor. She could see why Jimmy liked him.  
  
"You mind him helping out on this?" Moira asked Grissom. Gil scrutinized O'Reilly for a second. He and the large man had always gotten along. But he couldn't figure out why he would be willing to risk this for him.  
  
"You sure about this, O'Reilly?" he asked. The big man nodded. "Ok, then."  
  
"By the way, M, we got the word back on Ecklie. You snapped the Ulna and fractured his Radius in two places.other than that, he's fine." Grissom's head snapped around to Moira.  
  
"You broke Ecklie's arm?!" Thinking he was mad, O'Reilly began to explain.  
  
"Grissom, in her defense, he put his hands on her. And he was trying to get at you. Granted, all he would probably do is jaw at you." The CSI held up a hand to cut him off.  
  
"I'm not mad, O'Reilly. Surprised, but not mad. Ecklie has been on a rampage against me and my crew since I started this job." He clarified. Jim threw his arm around Moira's waist.  
  
"Well, not anymore. He came back to the lab about 30 minutes ago. He was shaking like a nervous Chihuahua when he looked at your office." Brass begin to laugh. Gil shook his head in amazement. This woman was not only fighting to make sure he had a life..she was fixing parts of it, in the meantime. "So, you gonna explain this C-Omega plan of yours?" he asked his cousin. She gathered everyone around Grissom's desk.  
  
"Gil, can we use your phone here?" When he said yes, Moira took out her own phone and punched in Paddy's number. "Paddy, take this number." She relayed the numbers Grissom told her. "I want you to secure this line. Really? Hang on, talk to Jimmy." She handed the phone to Brass. Moira took out one of her knifes and popped the back off the phone. She pulled out a small electronic bug and laid it on the desktop. "Gil, do you have a magnifying glass?" He dug in his desk and produced one, she jotted the numbers on a piece of paper with a note for Jimmy to go out into the hall and tell Paddy to trace the bug. She suddenly got an evil idea and smiled wryly at Grissom. She whispered her intentions in his ear. He laughed. When she disappeared out the door, O'Reilly's curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"Where is she going?" he asked the CSI.  
  
"She'll be right back, she found a better place for the listening device." He chuckled. A thought suddenly occurred to the big man.  
  
"Ecklie?" he laughed when Grissom nodded. "Remind me not to mess with her." Within minutes both Brass and Moira had returned. Jim was absolutely pale.  
  
"Jimmy, what is it?" Moira was a bit nervous over what he had found out. He took a steadying breath.  
  
"Paddy says that serial number is listed as belonging to the Las Vegas Sheriff's Office." The bottom dropped out of Gil's world. She had to grab his arm to steady him. She steered him to his chair and sat him down. "Gris, I don't know why Brian is bugging your office, but we'll take care of it." Moira felt the shudder pass through him and took a knee in front of him. She gently touched his hand.  
  
**Gil, do you trust me?** she asked.  
  
**Of course** he signed back.  
  
**We'll take care of Lee and Johnny Lo, tonight. I'll deal with the Sheriff before Tamatsura gets to Vegas. OK?** She promised him.  
  
**I want to go with you when you talk to Brian** he signed. He noticed Moira's jaw clenching.  
  
**Every one of these you insist on going on, you make it twice as hard for me to protect you** she tried to tell him.  
  
**I know. I'm sorry. I'll be careful, I promise. But I have to hear it from Brian. Why he is bugging my office. And on who's authority** Moira sighed. She knew Gil Grissom was a man who needed answers. His very sanity depended on it.  
  
**I'll get you your answers, but you have to do EVERYTHING I tell you to do, when the time comes. Deal?** He smiled and nodded. Brass knew Grissom had just used his influence to get what he wanted. He couldn't help his own smile. Moira couldn't say no to Colm Kelly either.  
  
"All right, now that we don't have any eavesdroppers, we can get down to business." She cast a sideways glance at Grissom knowing full well he had just gotten the better of her. "Michael Lee and Johnny Lo get taken out of the equation, TONIGHT. And we're going to use my jet to do it. When I called Sean." she checked her watch, "almost 6 hours ago, he began putting things in motion." She withdrew a small chart from her coat. "This jet has hollow compartments, here.and here." She pointed the out on the chart. "Sean is filling them with enough C-4 to reduce the Mirage to rubble." Brass was starting to catch on.  
  
"That's why you chose an isolated airfield." She nodded.  
  
"That's why I ALWAYS choose an isolated airfield. No innocents anywhere near. The bonus about Mathews Field is that there is a tower. I'm putting Sean up there with a Sniper Rifle.and you'll stay with him, Gil." She explained.  
  
"Where will you be?" he asked.  
  
"Somebody has to be the bait," she stated. Grissom damn near jumped out of his chair.  
  
"No! Absolutely Not!" he told her. She sighed.  
  
"We don't have a choice. We need bait, and the only thing that will draw them into the jet is you, or me. And I'm not about to let you go in there." Neither Brass nor Gil liked that idea. "Gil, will you relax. I told you.I had this jet specially designed. I had an escape hatch put in the cockpit. I can get out that way. Jimmy, you and O'Reilly will be laying down cover fire for me to get away from the jet. Maybe even take care of whoever doesn't get on the plane with Lee and Johnny Lo. Sean will give you the detonator when we get there. The RV will be parked about 50 yards away, as soon as I get behind it, blow it. OK?" She asked Brass.  
  
"I don't like it," he clarified. "This is too risky." Moira pressed her forehead to her cousins.  
  
"Jimmy, you know it has to be this way. We have to divide them. I can't handle them together. Besides, you know I've done tougher things than this." She winked at him. He sighed. She had pulled off tougher feats, and most likely would get out of this one. He still didn't like it. He nodded.  
  
"So how do we lure them to the airfield?" he asked. Grissom was livid.  
  
"Jim! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Gil, I don't want her to get hurt anymore than you do. But if Lee, Tamatsura and Lo are able to get together, we all die. M is good, we have to have faith she'll get out of there before we blow the plane." Truth is, Brass was terrified. He adored his cousin, and losing her would be a blow to him - and to Danny. But the alternative was much, much worse. He had to smile to himself though. If Grissom was this scared for her, it was clear he cared.  
  
"Jim!" Moira turned to him and begin signing.  
  
**I'll be careful, I promise** she told him. **Besides, you and I have a date when this is all over** she smiled at him. He didn't like it, but he had to have faith in her. He believed they were going to live through all this when he asked her.it's just the fear and the danger was very real - and now it was to someone he had grown to care about. Maybe it was the idea that he would be safe while Moira's neck was on the chopping block. Whatever it was, he had to control it. He couldn't allow her to go into that situation, worried about him. She needed to be focused on getting herself out of that plane before they blew it up.  
  
**You're right, we do** he smiled at her. **I'm alright. Is it OK if I still be a little nervous for you, while you're in there?** He gave her the mega-watt smile to try and let her know he trusted her.  
  
**Thank you** she signed to him before turned to resume her briefing with Jimmy and O'Reilly. "Everybody know what their assignments are?" she asked. The two cops gave a nod to indicate they were set. Moira glanced back at Gil. Technically, since he didn't carry a weapon, his assignment would be to stick close to Sean in the tower. He acknowledged her with a nod of his own.  
  
"M, how are we gonna get Lee to come to the airfield?" Jim asked.  
  
"Remember Kevin?"  
  
"The punk from the warehouse?" This got Grissom's attention. This Kevin must be the man who attacked him.  
  
"Despite the fact I told him to leave town, he's still here. And he's going to have to make it up to me." She smiled wryly. She hadn't planned on the young mercenary disobeying her order.and was quite angry he did. So she didn't feel guilty, one bit, using the foolish man to accomplish her goal.  
  
"You want O'Reilly and I to pick him up?" Brass asked. He knew she had something special in mind for the Kevin Charger. Moira shook her head.  
  
"No, a phone call shall suffice," She dialed Paddy's number and ordered him to patch Grissom's phone through to Kevin Charger's cell. She left the speakerphone on.  
  
"Charger" The young man answered after 3 rings.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave Vegas, Kevin?" Moira kept her voice firm and angry. From the way his breathing picked up, Grissom guessed the man had figured out who was calling. He began stammering immediately.  
  
"I-I-I-I-Irish!" the man's voice had gone up an octave within seconds. Moira grinned over at Brass. "I-I-I know you told me to leave.B-B- But I had to finish." She cut him off.  
  
"Say hello to Mr. Grissom, Kevin. And be nice, I'm already angry with you." She winked at Gil. Kevin Charger sounded like he was hyperventilating.  
  
"M-M-M-Mr. Grissom, sir. I'm S-Sorry I hurt you." the terrified mercenary's voice cracked and he began to cry. "I swear if I'd have known you were Irish's friend.I would have never touched you." Only he was so scared, the sentence came out as one long word. "I'M SORRY!" Brass started to laugh, he had seen tougher men than Kevin Charger fall to pieces under his cousin's scrutiny. He always found that hilarious because Moira Kelly looked like a fashion model. She didn't look half as dangerous as she truly was. Grissom just shook his head. The sobbing mess on the other end of this phone had tried to kill him.and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hold a grudge.  
  
"KEVIN!" Moira said loud and sharp to get his attention. "Kevin, since you chose to disregard my order, you are going to make it up to me." The young man's breathing hitched at the string of hope Moira was offering him.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, knowing full well she wouldn't tolerate his behavior a second time.  
  
"Good boy. Take this phone number down," she read him the bogus number Paddy had given her. "Take that number to Michael Lee and tell him it's your contact at the FAA. You were tipped off to the flight plan of Jet CK-471, passengers listed: M. Kelly, G. Grissom and J. Brass bound for Boston, then onto Dublin. Flight is leaving Mathews Airfield in 2 hours. The person on the other end of that phone number will confirm that exact flight plan. You get Lee and Johnny Lo to Mathews Airfield, and I'll forget your previous indiscretions." She explained.  
  
"Everything?" he wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yes, everything. But Kevin.you cross me and I promise you a very slow and painful death. Am I clear?" The young man had been a dependable messenger boy before, but she wasn't about to take any chances. "There won't be a place in the world you can hide from me.Saturn Arms, Apartment 4." She read off his current location to prove to him that she knew EXACTLY where he was, and could find him easily should he choose to try and run. Kevin dropped the phone in shock. His breathing was shaky again.  
  
"I won't let you down" O'Reilly thought he sounded like a condemned man.  
  
"Leave, now." She ordered and smiled when she heard the click of the young man hanging up. "Paddy?" she asked. Grissom had forgotten that this had not been a direct call. "Is everything in place?"  
  
"Yes, M. Ready and waiting. Sean is standing by at the airfield." The young Irishman answered.  
  
"Good. If this goes down the way I want it to, wire $75,000 to Kevin Charger's Swiss Account. Jimmy will call you when it's over." She ordered.  
  
"Understood," Paddy replied and hung up.  
  
"Well, gentleman, let's go level the playing field." Moira led the men out of the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
MATHEWS AIRFIELD - 2 HOURS LATER  
  
Grissom was shocked when he met Moira's pilot, Sean Kennedy. The young man was at least 6'7" tall and close too 300 pounds of solid muscle. He had been polite and soft-spoken, but also direct and to the point. Grissom sensed Moira's influence there. He pointed out possible cover and things that might impede their success.clearly; Sean was good at his job. Now everyone was in position, Sean and Grissom on the tower, Brass and O'Reilly on the ground and Moira in the plane. The big Irishman noticed the concern in Gil Grissom's features when Moira checked in on the radio.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about her, Mr. Grissom." His brogue was significantly thicker than Moira's. Probably the time she spent living in the U.S., the CSI imagined. "She's the best, she'll get out of there."  
  
"I hope so, Sean." He replied just as they heard three cars turn onto the road to the airfield.  
  
"Show time, boys. M, they're here, be careful." Sean said into the radio. He took the scope off the sniper rifle and aimed it at the cars. "Well, I'll be damned." He got back on the radio, "M, we got 3 cars, looks like 4-6 in each one. Targets are in the second car.repeat, the second car." Everyone could feel their hearts begin to beat faster. Brass and O'Reilly both ducked behind their cover, gripping their weapons tighter. Moira had replaced the clips in her weapons with armor piercing rounds. She had an extra case of knives and throwing stars along. And her favorite and most prized weapon - her katana - was stashed behind the pilot's seat. The size of the jet would give her the advantage once the door was secured. She adjusted the throttle on the running engines - keeping the brakes firmly in place. If Lee thought they were ready to take off, he would rush things and make a mistake. She gripped her Sig tightly in one hand and ducked farther into the small cockpit. She made sure the escape hatch was wide open, to facilitate her quick escape. Sean secured the scope back on the rifle. "M, they're 15 meters from the plane." He informed her. Grissom had never been so terrified in his entire life. The large man next to him was coiled tighter than a drum; he could only imagine what was going through O'Reilly and Brass' minds being down on the ground. He began to breathe a bit harshly himself. Sean spared him a glance out of the corner of his eye. "It's OK to be scared Mr. Grissom. The danger is very real." He curled his finger around the trigger and focused through the scope.  
  
"How do you do this? And why?" he asked the big man. Sean gave a half smile without taking his eye off the twelve people that exited the three cars.  
  
"We have 12, that's 12 targets." Sean reported over the radio and heard three voices confirm. "I do this because I love that woman in there. She cared for my family and me when no one else did. And I'll do what I have to to repay the loyalty she has shown me." He turned his head enough for Grissom to catch his eye. "Even die." He immediately went back to the task at hand. Gil watched Michael Lee order 5 men to stay outside the plane while the other 7 went inside. He didn't like those odds for Moira. "As soon as M, closes the door, take the 5 out." He ordered over the radio.  
  
Moira knew 5 out meant 7 inside with her. She cursed silently when she heard Lo order two of the men to stand on the stairs. She needed them off if that hatch was going to close. Her only option was to draw them in with her. And if she did get out of this alive, she knew Gil and Jimmy would be pissed about what she was about to do. She kept her Sig in one hand and drew the 10-inch knife out of her leg holster. She took a few steadying breaths to gather her nerve. '1-2.' On 3 she charged out into the cabin. She fired one shot into the forehead of the closest man and used the Sig to deflect the attack of one of the two incoming knives. She plunged her knife into the abdomen of the next man and pulled up on the blade. He fell to the floor, dead. She grunted in pain as the third man plunged his knife straight into her forearm. She spun to pull the knife out of his reach and fired 3 shots, point blank into his abdomen. Having killed three of the seven, the two on the stairs were forced to come into the plane to protect their bosses.  
  
Gil didn't like this, something was wrong. He saw the two men on the stairs run into the jet and knew what she was doing.  
  
"Moira, no!" he said quietly. Inside the plane, Moira had already taken two additional stab wounds. She turned and ran toward the cockpit. She knew it was foolish to expose her back to this group, but she had to get the door closed. She grunted as she felt the bullet tear through her left side. 'Damnit! They brought the armor piercing rounds too!' Apparently Lo had heard about the shootout at the lab. She almost stumbled as another bullet sunk into the back of her right thigh. She noted that the bullet didn't come out. Not all of their guns had armor piercing capabilities. Moira stumbled through the door of the cockpit and slammed a bloody hand onto the panel. The outside door slammed shut and latched. Moira grabbed her katana and dropped down the open hatch - but not before taking another round through the trapezius muscle. She hit the ground with a thud and scrambled to her feet to secure the escape hatch. She managed to duck behind a wheel before Lee's five other men noticed her. She smiled to herself when she heard two more bodies hit the ground and knew Sean had made it a bit safer for her to make a run for it. She looked at the blood all over her clothes - most of it was hers. No, they weren't going to like this one bit. She struggled to her feet and took off on a run toward her parked SUV. The bullet in her thigh was slowing her up considerably.  
  
Brass almost had a heart attack when he saw the blood that coated Moira's clothes. He could tell from the way she was moving that she was hurt badly. He fired his weapon at the two men who were rushing to intercept her. He hit one, but not seriously. Both men retreated behind the cars, with their backs toward the plane. The third man was checking the jet door to try and free his trapped bosses. Jimmy heard the hiss of the bullet come through the air and heard the thump of it hitting the guard's body. The third man dropped to the ground. He knew Sean couldn't get to the last two from his position.  
  
"O'Reilly, M needs help. Give me some cover fire." He called into the radio. He saw O'Reilly shake his head from his position.  
  
"No, you have the detonator. I'll go." The big man shouldered his weapon and moved around the plane to get to Moira. It took less than 2 minutes to get there. "Need a lift?" he smiled down at the injured woman. She nodded and he immediately scooped her up into a fireman's carry. The second O'Reilly passed Moira's armor-plated SUV, Brass set off the detonator. The explosion literally ripped the jet to pieces. The force of the blast threw O'Reilly and Moira to the ground. Sean jumped to his feet and ran toward the door.  
  
"Come on," he told Grissom. Both men took the stairs 3 at a time and reached the bottom in seconds. Gil immediately took off toward Moira and Sean went to make sure there were no more threats.at least not from this party. The CSI nearly stumbled when he saw Moira lying on her back covered in blood. She had blood pouring from her thigh, her left side and her shoulder. He shuddered when he got closer and saw the 8-inch blade sticking out of her forearm. O'Reilly took of his belt and made a tourniquet for her thigh. Brass pulled off his coat and pressed it to her side. She held up her arm with the knife in it.  
  
"Get this out," She looked right into Gil's eyes. "I told you I'd make it." She chuckled and realized that hurt her side. Grissom kneeled down next to her. "Get this out," she repeated to him. "Please." He was about to explain that it was probably better to leave it in.but she wrapped her other hand around the handle of the knife. His hands shot out to stop her.  
  
"All right, Moira. I'll take it out." He took off his own coat and laid it on the ground. He grabbed one of the knives from her shoulder holsters and cut three big strips out of the coat. He wrapped one hand around her forearm and the other around the handle of the knife. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" On three he pulled the knife free. He had to give Moira credit. The only indication she gave that it had hurt was the continual blinking and swallowing. Gris quickly grabbed the strips and tied off the holes. Sean opened the back doors of the SUV and Grissom scooped Moira up in his arms. "We have to get you to a hospital." He stated.  
  
"No! No hospital!" She was adamant. Hospitals asked too many questions. She thought for a few seconds. It was still the night shift at the CSI lab, and Robbins, the Coroner was technically an MD. "The lab. We go to the lab. You're coroner can patch these holes." She noticed the skeptical look on his face. "Gil, I CAN'T go to a hospital. Robbins is an MD, and I know you trust him." The blood from her wounds was starting to seep into his shirt, so he gave in. Time was of the essence here. He nodded and climbed into the back seat still holding Moira across his lap. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Grissom panicked when she closed her eyes. She was losing blood fast, and he couldn't allow her to go to sleep.  
  
"Moira, you have to stay awake," he gently kissed her sweaty forehead. She was going into hypovolemic shock. She was going to need blood and fast. "O'Reilly, can you dial the lab for me?" the big man nodded and pulled out his phone. He handed it over when it began ringing. "Sara, are you guys busy?" he asked. "Good. I want the crew to go see Robbins in two's. Give him a pint of blood and tell him to prepare for a live one. Sara? Don't tell anyone but Robbins we're coming." He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to O'Reilly. "Moira, what's your blood type?" She gave him a weak glassy smile before she tried to give him the answer he requested. When he asked again, Brass told him, she was type O. He did a quick tally of those he knew to be type O: him, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick. He wasn't sure about Sara.he hadn't forced her into the "mandatory donation" initiation when she joined their team.  
  
"Mine is Type O," O'Reilly offered. Grissom tallied three pints waiting at the lab; two coming with the patient.should be enough. He reached down and pushed the hair away from her face.  
  
"Don't you leave me, Moira Kelly." He whispered to her. Brass took a lot of comfort in the whispered conversation he heard coming from the back seat. He knew his cousin was hurt. And talking meant she was alive. This was only half of their battle. And Jim wondered if Moira's life would be the cost this time. He hoped not. As much as he wanted to turn around and beg Moira to fight, he wanted to give Grissom his chance. So he just ground his molars and forced himself to stare at the road.  
  
"She'll make it, Mr. Brass. She's tough." Sean told him. He appreciated the strength of conviction in the young man's voice. There wasn't a doubt in Sean's mind that she would beat this, like she beat everything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTOPSY BAY - CSI LAB  
  
Robbins was a bit nervous. It seemed like forever since he treated a patient that was living. Not since he had to close his practice years ago. Sara Sidle had explained that there was an emergency that he was needed. But offered no other details. It wasn't until Brass called 10 minutes afterward and explained the situation. He had the 4 units of blood standing by and tubing to directly transfuse two more. Sara and Nick help him check and recheck his equipment. The three of them jumped when the door to the autopsy bay slammed open. Grissom was carrying Moira - and she was covered head to toe in blood.  
  
"Jesus Christ, what happened to her?!" Nick asked in amazement.  
  
"Relax, Nick. It looks worse than it is," Moira ground out and threw the young CSI a smile filled with pain. Rollins began cutting away the bloody clothes. Grissom undid the straps of her vest and sat her up to slide it off. Now that he could see the wounds in her shoulder and side.he forced himself to calm a bit. The shoulder shot was clean through the trapezius muscle. Not life threatening at all. The side shot was still pouring blood. But didn't look as serious as he's feared. He watched Robbins cut her jeans off and check the pulses in her leg to make sure the bullet didn't hit anything vital. His heart jumped when the Coroner frowned. When he wiped the blood off her leg, Grissom noticed her leg had a slightly blue tint to it.  
  
"Oh shite!" Moira stated. She knew the bullet was impeding her circulation. That bullet had to come out first. "Doc, grab your scalpel.and get this one out." She shook her head when Robbins picked up a syringe. "No time for that. If we wait for the anesthetic to kick in.that's ten more minutes my leg goes without circulation. Just do it." The Coroner looked to Grissom and Brass for approval.  
  
"Just do it." They both echoed.  
  
"Gil, give me your belt, please." He took it off and handed it to her. She folded it three times. "I'll buy you another one." She told him before biting down hard on the folded leather. Sara and Nick were stunned.  
  
"Grissom! You can't let her do this!" Sara pleaded.  
  
"This is nuts!" Nick added.  
  
"If you two can't do anything productive, then get out!" Brass yelled.  
  
"Sara, you can assist me removing this bullet and stitching these holes. Nick, help them hold her down." Robbins ordered. Grissom and Brass held her arms. Nick got up on the table. He put his weight on her good leg and helped O'Reilly hold down the one Robbins would be cutting into. As the Coroner got closer to her leg with the scalpel, Moira began to breathe faster - preparing for the initial cut. She moaned and strained against Grissom and Brass when she felt the scalpel sink in. She managed to move both men half an inch before she relaxed. She had to force herself to keep her leg still.  
  
"Moira, look at me. Moira.come on, look at me." She was groggy from the pain and the blood loss, but she managed to turn her head in his direction. He pressed his forehead to her sweaty one. "Don't you leave me. I still need you." Everyone's head snapped in Grissom's direction at the confession. But he was too focused on the woman before him, to notice. He smiled when she relaxed and nodded. His heart jumped when she closed her eyes. He reached down and felt for a carotid pulse. He let out a breath when he felt it bounding beneath his fingers. "Al, she passed out." He informed the Coroner.  
  
"Almost there." he had grabbed the bullet and was grunting with the effort to pull it out. Nick repositioned himself and offered his help. Robbins passed the handle over to him without letting go of the bullet. With a slight twist and a pull..it came out with a loud sucking noise. Robbins immediately grabbed the cauterizer and added a few stitches. Within minutes he had both the entrance and exit wounds on her leg closed. He immediately set to work on her side. He was relieved to see that the bullet had just broken the bottom two ribs and passed through what little adipose tissue that there was. "Grissom, can you start that line for me? I want to get some blood back into her." Gil nodded, happy to finally be able to do something productive. He cleaned her arm and grabbed the needle to start a line. As he got close, his hands were beginning to shake. He stopped and opened and closed his hands, trying to get the shaking to stop. When he tried again, the shaking started again. Nick gently took the needle from him.  
  
"Here, Gris.let me." Gil took a step back as he watched Nick quickly find the vein and started the line. He hung the first bag of blood and stepped back. "There." He smiled at his boss and friend, and then he backed away from the table to allow Grissom to resume his place at her side. Nick noticed clear slices into her smooth skin and flinched in sympathy. He stepped out into the hall and found a large man waiting there. "Hi." He said to the tall man.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Stokes." Sean smiled, as Nick's eyes got wide in surprise. "I work for Moira, of course I know who you are." He explained. "How is she?" Nick scrutinized the man before him. He was muscle upon muscle..but a gentleness and worry crept into his face when he asked about Moira.  
  
"She's hurt pretty bad. Doc had to remove a bullet from her leg without anesthetic." Nick shook his head. "She's a tough lady." He said in admiration. "If you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened to her out there?" Sean considered Nick's question. Moira had informed him that Gil Grissom's crew was completely devoted to him. Sean surmised that the same devotion just might extend to Moira herself now.  
  
"Your boss had two very powerful men that initiated the contract on his life. Now there is only one." He informed the CSI. Nick swallowed nervously.  
  
"That guy did that to her?!" he asked in amazement. Sean smiled at him.  
  
"Him and six of his bodyguards." Even with the shootout they had here last night, Nick hadn't been aware that Grissom was truly in this much danger. Now, he was terrified for his friend. Especially since his main source of protection was now hurt. Sean seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't worry about Mr. Grissom, Mr. Stokes. I'll watch over him until Moira is awake." Sean pulled himself up to his full height. Nick glanced back into the autopsy bay and saw Grissom sitting next to the table, holding Moira's hand. She hadn't regained consciousness, yet. But that didn't seem to stop Grissom from talking to her. Brass pushed the hair off her pale face. Sara was busy passing sutures to Robbins as he patched holes and slices. O'Reilly was picking up Moira's ruined clothes and placing them in the biohazard bag. He asked Brass a question and nodded when he got a response. O'Reilly sat the bag down and poked his head out in the hall.  
  
"Nick, we have to dispose of Grissom and Moira's clothes. Brass says there is a bag in Grissom's office. Can you bring it down here?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," he started off down the hall but stopped when a thought occurred to him. "I assume it's best if no one knows you guys are down here?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely," O'Reilly replied and returned to the autopsy bay. Nick headed upstairs for the bag. As he got upstairs, Catherine managed to corner him in the hallway, before he got to Grissom's office.  
  
"So, what happened?" she asked him. She didn't like all the hush- hush. Nick tried to wave her off.  
  
"The less you know the better it is." He told her. She grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall. This was Grissom's life he was referring to, and Brass and his cousin. Nick knew she wasn't going to relent. So he gave her Sean's simplified explanation.  
  
"Look, Moira's associate said two very bad guys put out that contract on Grissom," he whispered. "Now there's only one.and Moira got hurt taking him and his six bodyguards out." He was a bit shaken by all this himself. He had NEVER seen Grissom this emotional over ANYTHING. "Now let me go. I got to take them some fresh clothes." Catherine stood aside and allowed him to pass.  
  
"What have we walked into?" she asked the air. If Moira died, Grissom would not only be emotionally vulnerable, as Nick said.there was still another man out there that wanted him dead. She decided to head for the autopsy bay to check out the damage for herself. She prayed, for all their sakes, that Moira Kelly was as tough as everyone said she was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For Honor and Glory  
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: Brutal_Howell@hotmail.com Category: Drama/Romance/Angst/General Pairing: Grissom/Original Character Summary: Grissom gets to confront Brian and the CSI's come through for their boss and friend. Grissom and Moira reveal the secrets they have been withholding - but only to each other. Spoilers: Chapters 1-3 of this story. Feedback: In the immortal words of Doctor Sam Beckett, "Give it to me, baby!" Good or bad.no matter. Disclaimer: See Ch 1. Author's Notes: Glad to see people are liking it so far. Again, I need at least 4 reviews to release Chapter 5 from my custody. And again, words appearing between (**) are things Moira and Grissom are signing to each other. Now that the CSI's have a better idea what is happening to Gris, Look for them to have a bigger part in this. I've always believed that Jim Brass is an underused character, so he will have more to do too. But lets be honest folks.this is Grissom and Moira's story. If this story goes as well as I hope - I may continue it in other stories. I still have a lot of homework, carrying a double load on classes. So be patient with me.  
  
For Honor and Glory  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
QUEEN TO KING 5..CHECK!  
  
It took Robbins an additional two hours to suture all of Moira's wounds. Sara and Catherine threw the men out of the autopsy bay and got her dressed in some of Grissom's sweats. Brass paced the halls with Grissom. Sean stood like a sentry over the whole scene.  
  
"Sean, are things always like this for you two? Is this normal?" The CSI vaguely wondered what he was getting himself into. The tall Irishman snorted.  
  
"Anytime Victor Tamatsura is involved, NOTHING is normal." That didn't seem to be the response Grissom was looking for. "Mr. Grissom, this isn't just about your battle anymore. M and Mr. Brass have their own history with him. You being targeted is forcing her to take risks she normally wouldn't. This is the type of result you can expect when you take risks in this business." He noticed Gil retreating into himself. Brass recognized the inner battle his friend was going through.  
  
"Gil, we're playing by a different set of rules with Tamatsura. These risks Sean was talking about.they are completely necessary." He noticed Grissom was still hesitant about talking in front of Sean. "Sean, could you go see how much longer the ladies are going to be?" He asked the big man. Sean knocked on the autopsy bay door before going in. "Don't leave her hanging here, she wouldn't leave you." Brass confronted his friend. The direct approach always worked better for them. For some reason, Gil found himself getting defensive.  
  
"Jim, you don't understand. I'm dealing with." Brass cut him off.  
  
"Your hearing. Yeah, I know." Grissom was taken aback. That wasn't what he was going to say, and he thought he had been doing a good job at hiding it. "I might not sign like M does, but I can tell when a man is working hard to read lips. And even harder at keeping it from his friends." He paused when he saw his friend trying to regain some of his famous composure. "Is it the same thing your mom had?" he asked gently. Gil nodded. Brass placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gil, I know you're dealing with a lot. And martyr that you are," he teased, "You want to try and shoulder everything yourself. You have a lot of friends here, you really should let us in sometimes. These kids would do anything for you, you know that." He did. And he knew he was blessed with the friends he had. "Just don't close yourself off from us, OK? Especially my cousin." Grissom blushed and Jim laughed. "She's crazy about you, you know." Brass was shocked when Grissom's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't know?" He could feel the tension of a migraine beginning behind his eyes.  
  
"Jim, I've never felt like this. I don't know what to make of it. I saw her laying there, covered head to toe - all that blood.I've never been so scared of losing something in my life. Not even my hearing." Now it was Jim's turn to be surprised. Was he saying what Brass thought he was? "I know I haven't known her very long.but I can't imagine my future without her in it." Grissom sighed, in for a penny.in for a pound. The doors opened before Brass could respond.  
  
"I'm going to go get the truck. Mr. Grissom, M's awake. She wants to talk to you and Mr. Brass." Sean smiled as both men practically ran into the autopsy bay. Jim immediately went to her side. Grissom pulled up short and looked at her lying on that Autopsy Table. A shudder went through him, thinking of what could have happened tonight. Moira hugged her cousin, but never took her eyes off of Grissom.  
  
**You scared me** he signed. Catherine, Jim and Sara helped her get up from the table. She stood on shaky legs and started to limp over toward the CSI boss.  
  
**I know, I'm sorry. But I had to make sure the job was done. They couldn't be around to hurt you, later** she signed back to him. She stopped about five steps in front of him, waiting for him to make the choice. She knew this night had been rough on him. And they would only get worse until Tamatsura was dead. She was giving him the chance to walk away. Jim crossed his fingers - what Moira was doing was immensely brave. He silently prayed his friend would do the right thing. Sara and Catherine didn't have a clue as to what was going on. But they recognized it as something important. Moira and Grissom stood at an impasse for at least a minute before either one moved. This decision was life altering - and Gil Grissom wasn't about to let this amazing woman get away from him without a fight. He closed the distance between them and stopped right in front of her.  
  
"You aren't going to get rid of me that easy." He told her as he opened his arms. She stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her, trying to be mindful of her injuries.  
  
"Sean is going to drive you both back to Grissom's house." Catherine informed them. "I already sent Nick and Warrick on ahead. Greg and Sara will relieve them in a couple of hours. And Jim and I will be there a few hours after that." She had this all worked out. Moira would run things regarding Grissom's protection, but she had to see how important she had become to him. Besides, they had to convince her that her and Sean didn't have to do all the work by themselves.  
  
"I have to." Moira began. The tiny CSI cut her off.  
  
"I talked to Robbins.we both know you're not going to give yourself the recovery time you need. So we want two days. No hunting dangerous men for two days. You need the rest, Moira. We can look after our own for two days. Then he's all yours." She smiled up at Grissom. The bodyguard looked at Gil.  
  
"Is she always this demanding?" she asked him. She smiled when he nodded. She looked at Brass and he nodded too. She had a feeling this woman meant business. Gil would have a crowd of people around him while she took it easy. Two days seemed fair enough. She leaned into Grissom as he wrapped his arms around her. "All right, Catherine. You got your two days." The CSI hadn't expected her to give in so easily.  
  
"Oh, good. Then that's settled, you guys can get going." She started maneuvering Moira and Grissom toward the door. The Irish woman was still limping on her injured leg. She stopped and looked at Brass standing in the back of the room.  
  
"Jimmy, can you give me a little help here." She asked her cousin. She knew he wanted her to be happy, but he was afraid it might be at the cost of their own relationship. And that was something she didn't want to happen. She looked at Gil and they shared a smile. 'Good, he understood,' she thought. She put one arm around Brass' shoulders and smiled when she felt Grissom grab her hand on the other side.  
  
"I thought you didn't need me," he was playing. But Moira Kelly knew her cousin well enough to know that there was also a hint of truth to his statement. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I always need you, Jimmy." When he heard this, Jim stood a bit taller, and felt a lot stronger. Despite the fact that Victor Tamatsura was still out there, Gil Grissom considered himself a blessed man. He had no idea why Moira Kelly would have the slightest interest in him. But there was no way he was going to ruin the chance he was being given.  
  
GIL GRISSOM'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON  
  
It had taken some considerable arm-twisting on everyone's part to get Moira to rest. And she immediately balked when Grissom suggested she take his room.  
  
"M, Mr. Grissom is right. A night in a comfortable bed could do you some good." Sean chimed in. She considered the faces all around her: Nick, Warrick, Sean and last but not least, Grissom. She could tell his mind was rolling something around.  
  
"How about a compromise? You take my bed for a few hours, and I'll wake you up when I'm ready to go to sleep. Deal?" he offered. He knew he had no intentions of pulling her from the comfortable bed. But he didn't have to tell her that. Besides, she was injured.she needed it more than he did. Moira agreed to the compromise and headed up the stairs to Grissom's room. Nick waited for the door to close before he questioned his boss.  
  
"You have no intention of reclaiming your bed, do you?" He chuckled when Gil shook his head.  
  
"Those injuries are just going to cause her more pain if she tries to cram herself on my couch." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind giving up my bed for a few days." Sean knew he liked this guy. Moira didn't have anyone that ever put her needs first. She was always the one to give up things for others. Now, it was clear that was about to change. And it was starting with a small, considerate gesture. "I'll look in on her later. Take her some dinner." Grissom added. Sean smiled inwardly, 'Mr. Brass was right, this guy is a keeper.' Nick decided to give lunch a go and disappeared into the kitchen. Sean resumed his post against the wall by the front door. Grissom went to one of his shelves and pulled one of the many crossword books. He got a pencil and settled on the couch for the long haul. Warrick considered his boss' taste in reading. He saw a few things he wouldn't mind checking out.  
  
"Gris, may I?" he felt he needed permission to touch anything in this house. Gil nodded when he pointed at the book. Warrick pulled the texts and sat on one of the chairs. Grissom was finding it difficult to concentrate. His thoughts kept straying to the woman resting upstairs. The woman, who despite the tough exterior she exuded, had a wounded and gentle soul. Warrick looked up when he heard the frustrated sigh.  
  
"You ok, Grissom?" he asked his boss.  
  
"Hmmmmm?"  
  
"Robbins said she'd be OK," he clarified. Grissom's eyes snapped up to meet his. Warrick couldn't help but laugh at the surprise he saw there. "Come on, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you care about her. It's only fitting. She's about as easy to get to know as you are." He teased him. Sean was used to people forgetting he was there. It was part of the business. He became part of the furniture, and they carried on conversations around him. He never really noticed - or cared - about what they talked about. Until now.  
  
"It's not over," Grissom said, ominously. "Moira almost died, and the worst is still to come. And God help me, Warrick, I don't know what to do." Warrick had never seen his boss this scared about anything. And his fears were justified. He shrugged - trying to play this down.  
  
"Yeah, Gris. But she was doing this alone before. Now that we're here." The older CSI appreciated what he was trying to do. But he was not a fool. They would help as much as they could. But when it came down to it. This would be between Moira and Tamatsura. And she would indeed be alone. Sean could see that Mr. Grissom knew exactly what the score was. And how the game was going to play out. And his respect for the man increased exponentially.  
  
"Thank you." Grissom got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. For a moment, Warrick thought he had said something wrong. Sean put his fears at ease.  
  
"It isn't you, Mr. Brown. I'm sure they appreciate all of you being here. But when it comes down to it, this will be between Moira and Tamatsura. And there will be nothing we can do to help. Victor will see to that." Sean explained. The CSI shivered at the coldness and surety in the big Irishman's voice.  
  
"Soup's on!" Nick called out from the kitchen. Warrick decided to let things be, for now. He got up to join his friends for lunch.  
  
GRISSOM'S HOUSE - 5 HOURS LATER  
  
Sean drew his weapon before he checked to see who was knocking. Seeing Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders, he replaced it and disarmed Moira's trap on the door. He only opened it wide enough to allow them to enter - no further. Both came in carrying paper bags.  
  
"We come bearing dinner!" Greg announced to the occupants. Grissom had been in the kitchen and hearing the young man's voice, he came into the living room cautiously. He wasn't sure that Greg wanted to even speak to him. Nick came forward in a hurry to take the bag. Greg snatched it back and cradled his in his good arm. "Uh-Uh! This one is for Moira. Yours is in Sara's bag." He looked up to see his boss leaning against the wall. "Hey, Grissom." He gave the CSI boss a genuine smile, trying to convey that he didn't have any hard feelings about getting shot.  
  
"How are you, Greg?" There were times in the past, that he found this kid genuinely exasperating. The gentle kindness in the young man's eyes was something he wasn't sure he knew how to deal with. The fact that Greg was willing to come here was reason enough for him to try.  
  
"I'm good. No worries." He held up his casted arm that rested snugly in its sling. "Eight weeks and I'll be good as new." He passed the bag over to Grissom. "It's Thai food, for Moira. Kind of a thank you for saving my butt. Brass said those are her favorites. There's some Sweet & Sour Chicken in there for you too." He gave the kid a smile of admiration. This was an extremely thoughtful gesture.  
  
"Thank you," he held up the sack, but Greg knew it wasn't just for the food. He didn't want his boss to feel guilty for his getting shot. He couldn't help the contract that had been placed on his life. And he wanted the man to know he didn't blame him. They all returned to the kitchen and Warrick and Grissom began getting down plates and silverware. Grissom got a tray down and began placing the contents of the sack Greg had given him on it.  
  
"You guys rock. I don't know if I could have endured another 'Nick Stokes' specialty meal." Warrick chided his friend, and he got the desired result.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It was interesting, Nicky." Grissom replied, getting into the teasing. "What was that supposed to be again?" The corners of his mouth quirked in an almost smile.  
  
"It was SUPPOSED to be 5 bean soup.but you only had 3 beans." Nick replied defensively. Sean watched Grissom pull silverware out of the drawer.  
  
"She likes to use chopsticks," he informed him. The older man flashed him a grateful smile. "And tea - green, if you have it." Grissom wasn't sure why the big Irishman was helping him, but he wasn't going to question it. It took him a few minutes and he had everything ready to take upstairs.  
  
"If you'll excuse me while I take this up to Moira." He told everyone before he disappeared upstairs.  
  
"How's he doin'?" Sara asked quietly, as they all sat down. Warrick just shook his head.  
  
"He's scared - not for him, for Moira. This one was bad, he says the next one is gonna be worse." He told his friends. Nick and Sara both shuddered, having seen exactly how bad this had been.  
  
"Sean, is Moira going to be able to pull this off?" Nick asked. Sean watched as all eyes came to fall on him, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Yes," he replied - not missing a beat. "She'll get the job done. Tamatsura won't be able to come after Mr. Grissom anymore. If you're asking me if she'll be here to enjoy the fruits of her efforts, I honestly can't answer that." He figured these people deserved his complete honesty. They would, after all, be the ones helping Mr. Brass and Mr. Grissom through this if she were killed.  
  
GRISSOM'S BEDROOM  
  
Moira's eyes snapped open when she heard the soft knocking on the door. A quick glance at the bedside clock told her she had been asleep for roughly five hours.  
  
"Come in." She smiled when Grissom entered. "Ready to claim your bed?" That was their deal, but he just shook his head.  
  
"No, Greg brought dinner. Says it's a thank you for saving his life. Thai Food: Tom-Yum Soup, Chicken Fried Rice - extra spicy and Sour Papaya Salad." He read off the order from the slip. "Thought you might be hungry." He set the tray on the stand and sat down on the other side of the bed. He turned to grab the tray and set it between them. "I made some tea, but if you want something else." he started to get up, but Moira grabbed his hand.  
  
"No, tea is perfect. Join me, please?" She really didn't want to eat alone. He cursed himself for leaving his dinner on the counter downstairs. He was about to tell her as much when there was a soft knock on the door. He opened it to find Sean handing him his dinner and a bottle of water.  
  
"Thank you, Sean." He turned to hold the carton up, "I left my dinner downstairs." He returned to the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He braved as she began to dig in to her meal. He marveled at her ability to maneuver a pair of chopsticks. He never was able to use the things.  
  
"Sore, but rested. Thank you." She replied before taking another bite. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Gil?" She was a bit nervous about approaching this conversation. But she wanted to have it, in case she didn't get a chance to later.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you." Her soft voice was like a balm to his nerves. "It's just all so new." They both knew she was referring to their feelings - not the work. Grissom let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
  
"It's alright. It's going to get worse, before it gets better. Isn't it?" She had been honest with him from the beginning; she wasn't about to start lying to him now. He gave a nervous gulp when she nodded her head. "I thought so. I don't know how to do this, Moira. I don't know to come to terms with my desire to live, and my caring for you. Every fiber of my being is saying protect you - but I'm not foolish enough to think I can survive this without your help. What do I do?" She dropped her chopsticks back into the carton she was holding and trailed the fingers of her free hand the length of his jaw.  
  
"I don't know, Gil. I don't have any answers - at least not about us. It's been years since I even wanted to get to know someone." She mumbled through her embarrassment. Grissom thought it was beautiful.  
  
"This isn't just an assignment - or a favor to Jim - anymore, is it?" his heart soared when she shook her head.  
  
"I can only promise one day at a time. But what about you? Are you really ready to get involved with someone who has an expiration date?" His breath caught in his throat when she removed his glasses. "There.Gil Grissom, you deserve so much more than this battle hardened, extremely angry young woman."  
  
"That's all any of us can promise." He paused to collect his thoughts.  
  
**I have been hiding from people my entire life, Moira.** he signed to her. **I feel like I've been hiding for so long - even from myself - that I've lost the man I really am. ** It felt oddly liberating telling her this. She leaned over and brushed her lips across his in a chaste kiss. Pulling back reluctantly, she grinned.  
  
"For the record, the man that I see, I adore," she whispered, and laughed softly when he blushed. He cast a nervous glance down at his lap, feeling the electricity between them rise even further. She put a finger under his chin, lifting so that his eyes would meet hers. "If I survive this, what do you say we take time to find each other?" She offered. Moira wanted this more than she wanted anything in a long time. The emotions in his beautiful eyes were saying the words he couldn't say.  
  
"I.I'd like that.more than you can imagine." He smiled shyly. She reached out and placed her palm flat against his cheek. She smiled when he pressed into her hand.  
  
"You have the most expressive eyes," she chuckled when he flushed at the compliment. He was so different than her Colm. Sure, she recognized the similarities: age, demeanor (when she could get Gil to talk). Colm didn't have Gil's shyness, or his gentle spirit. And she felt herself falling hard for the gentleman in front of her. In a sudden bout of shyness herself, she picked up the chopsticks, and began eating again. She offered him half of the sour papaya salad and laughed when he made a 'yuck' face at her. "Come on, don't be a baby," she teased. "Just try a bite, you'll be surprised." When he still shook his head she pouted at him, and played her trump card. "Please? For me?" With a resigned sigh, he speared a large bite on his fork, and put it in his mouth, positive he would regret it. She watched him with a sly smile, waiting for his response. Grissom didn't know what was in it, but he liked it, quite a bit.  
  
"All right, I concede the point," he admitted with a shy smile, and laughed when she thrust her arm in the air in victory. They finished the meal in companionable silence, both just content to bask in the other's company. He cleared the tray away, setting it on the dresser as she settled back into the pillows. "I should let you get some more rest," he said softly, not really wanting to leave. He watched Moira seem to roll something over in her mind, and turned toward the dresser to grab the tray and leave.  
  
"Stay with me," his eyes widened slightly in surprise when he heard her soft plea. He turned around to face her again, meeting her gaze to see if he had heard her correctly. He nodded when she smiled at him. He returned to the bedside, and sat down next to her. Toeing off his shoes, he felt her light hand on his shoulder, guiding him to lie down. It was an unspoken command that he gladly followed. When he got settled on his back, she nestled into his good side, laying her head on his shoulder. For the first time in his life, Gil Grissom felt as if he had come home. Wrapping his arms around her, he allowed sleep to claim him.  
  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE - 5 HRS LATER  
  
Moira was in the passenger seat while Sean drove. Grissom looked at her intently as the large Irishman parked the SUV and turned off the engine.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" She asked him. He shook his head regretfully.  
  
"No, but it has to be done. And I need answers from Brian." He admitted, sharing a difficult truth with her.  
  
"Well, that's it then, let's go," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Getting out of the SUV, Moira leaned heavily on the cane Jimmy had provided. The rest had helped immensely, but she was in a great deal of pain. Every step on her injured leg was agony. Sean guarded over the pair of them as they made their way inside. Getting to the Sheriff's office, the secretary moved to stop them from walking by her, but was silenced by one look from Moira. They stepped into the office and Sean closed the door behind them, standing sentinel over the door, allowing M to get the answers Mr. Grissom so desperately needed.  
  
The sheriff looked up from his desk, his brow furrowed at the sudden appearance of Gil Grissom and his bodyguard.  
  
"If you want a word with me." he began, but Moira cut him off.  
  
"We'll talk now." She finished, her tone of voice brooking no argument. She looked to Grissom, letting him know it was time for him to ask his questions. Gil's face darkened as he turned to the sheriff.  
  
"Brian, you bugged my phone. Why?" he asked simply. Straight and to the point. Moira noticed the sheriff curse under his breath. So, he wasn't aware they had discovered his hand in this yet.  
  
"Gil."  
  
"Why?!" Grissom asked louder. She smirked when the other man looked at her, the fear clear in his eyes. Apparently he knew of her, and what she was capable of.  
  
"Answer him," she growled dangerously.  
  
"You have to understand, we didn't know. I had no way of knowing that Michael Lee would react like this," he explained in a shaky tone. The pieces of the puzzle clicked into place for Moira, and she saw red.  
  
"You son of a bitch." she said, and the sheriff gave an audible whimper in fear. He reached for the phone on his desk in reflex, but jumped away when it shattered and flew off of his desk. He looked up at Moira, and found himself looking down the barrel of her gun. Grissom was lost at her sudden flash of anger, and places a gentle hand on her shoulder, an unspoken request for answers to what was going on. Without taking her eyes off the sheriff, or lowering her gun, she explained. "He used you as bait. To lure out Michael Lee." Allowing her fury to over rule the protestations of her injured body, she took two steps forward, and slammed her gun into the side of Brian's head. He crumpled to the floor and curled in a fetal position. Grabbing him by his tie, she pulled him up and slammed her fist into his nose with a sickening crunch. "You stupid bastard! If you had done your homework, you would know Michael Lee's arrest would have done nothing for your career! He's an ex-Tong hunted by his own people! The real power lies in his brother in law." She growled and brought her gun down again, splitting the skin at his eyebrow. "You brought the wrath of the Yakuza down on a scientist, an innocent, simply to further your career!" Grissom, oddly enough, knew he had to stop Moira. Not because he gave a damn about Brian, but he didn't want to lose her to the fury welling up inside of her. She became oddly still, and when the sheriff gathered what was left of his courage, he saw his own death in her eyes, and lost control of his bladder. She pressed the barrel of her gun to the skin between his eyes, and he whimpered. "You sold out your own, people you had a responsibility to protect, for personal gain. Give me one reason I should allow you to continue breathing," she demanded. Even as furious as she was, Grissom's soft voice cut through to her as easily as a hot knife through butter.  
  
"Moira," when she didn't look at him, he called her again. She turned her head slightly, still not moving her gun. Grissom pointed to a picture on Brian's desk. It was a photo of the sheriff and his wife, and their two young children. She closed her eyes briefly, as if in agony, and Grissom knew he had gotten through to her in time. Pulling her gun back, she reholstered it and glared at Brian, her green eyes still sparkling in anger.  
  
"Leave town. You're done here. Resign, or don't, I don't care. For the sake of your children, you get to live for today. I'll be back in one week. If you're still here, I assure you even they won't be enough to save you. Am I clear?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"C-crystal," came the fearful reply. She stepped closer to Grissom and turned back to face the prone form of the man she nearly killed. She felt his soothing touch between her shoulder blades and allowed her muscles to begin to uncoil.  
  
"Ironic isn't it? You have your victim to thank for your life." She pointed out to the man she despised. "Brian, I meant what I said. And know that I live my life in stealth. So no matter what backup you call in, I will always be able to get to you. Save yourself the agony and just follow orders." She ordered. He gave her a barely perceptible nod. She turned to face Grissom. "You get the answers you needed," he nodded and she gave him a relieved smile. "Come on, let's get you home." Slowly, they made their way out of the sheriff's office. Sean followed them silently out to the SUV. Once they got in, he waited until the vehicle was moving before asking.  
  
"How did it go?" sensing the tension still coursing through M. He wasn't really surprised when his answer came from the back seat.  
  
"Brian apparently set me up. He wanted to use me to get to Michael Lee, not realizing there was a much more dangerous man behind him." Grissom explained, feeling oddly calm. He knew he should be furious, and a little frightened at Moira's display of force in there. But oddly enough, he wasn't. He didn't see the point.  
  
"Gobshite," Sean growled, cursing the foolish sheriff. "Fool stirred up more than a hornet's nest."  
  
"Don't worry about the sheriff," Moira said, finally trusting her voice now that she was calming down. "He'll be leaving town shortly," she said. Sean just nodded, knowing the sheriff's hasty departure had been at M's insistence. What he found interesting was normally, she didn't allow these types of men to live. He noted with some amusement that Gil Grissom must have more influence over his boss than he had originally thought.  
  
GRISSOM'S HOUSE  
  
Moira had been worried about Grissom the entire ride back to the house. Until now, there had been an understandable edge in his stance that she had always been able to pick up on. Now, it was gone, and she didn't know whether to be relieved, or frightened. When Sean closed the door behind them, and re-engaged the traps, Grissom stepped behind her and helped her take of her jacket. As if sensing her worry over him, he put both hands on her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You want to talk," it wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact. With his help, she got up the stairs, her injured body protesting every step. They went into his bedroom, leaving Sean downstairs as their first line of defense. She sat down on the bed to rest, and looked up to see the concern radiating in his blue eyes. Captivated by his gaze momentarily, she admitted ruefully to herself that this must be what a snake must feel like, being hypnotized by its master. Worried at her silence, Grissom took a knee in front of her. "How are you feeling?" He asked, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I don't imagine that action in Brian's office helped."  
  
"No, it didn't. But I meant what I said. If he's there when I go back, he's mine. And not even you will be able to save him." She said intensely. Grissom leaned back on his heels and signed to her.  
  
**I know you did. And I don't care what happens to Brian. As far as I'm concerned he brought it on himself. I intervened because I was scared. You were so lost in your anger, and I didn't know if I could get you back.** She was touched by his statement, and leaned forward. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his, moving them back and forth across his lips until he responded. He felt her tongue tease at his bottom lip and opened for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Grissom felt as if his blood were on fire, and moaned into her mouth. He pushed himself up on and angle, not trusting his shaky legs to bear his weight. Without breaking contact, he placed a knee on the bed, guiding Moira down onto her back, gently. Settling next to her, they broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity.  
  
"It's always the quiet ones that take your breath away," she teased him, and was pleased when he blushed at the compliment. It took several minutes for Grissom to reconnect the pathways in his brain. Once he could remember who he was, and where he was, he decided to try and find his voice again. Looking down into her beautiful face, he trailed his fingers down her cheek. "You have access to a part of me I keep hidden from everyone. You'll never lose me like that." She told him, capturing his hand in hers. She pressed his palm to her heart. "Because I hear you..here." Words failing him, he leaned onto his side, and drew her hand to his chest. She could feel his heart racing beneath her hand. "Is that me?" she asked, needing to hear it from him. Since the first kiss they shared in his office over a day ago, doubts about his feelings toward her plagued her mind. But feeling his heart racing, and knowing she had caused it. That was different.  
  
"It is," he said simply, but she read what he couldn't say in his blue eyes.  
  
"I could drown in your eyes," she practically moaned, when his body rolled to half cover her. When she went to draw his head down to her, he pulled back slightly.  
  
"As much as I want to do this, we can't. You're hurt," he reminded her gently. His body was railing against his words, but he clamped down on it with an iron will. He'd choke on his lust before he hurt her anymore. She smiled, undoing the top few buttons on his shirt.  
  
"I don't feel anything but you," she admitted, opening the next two buttons. She could see he was hanging on by a thread, and needed one final push. Finally getting his shirt open, she ran her hands over his smooth chest. "I'll be fine, though you may have to do all of the work." She added with a wry smile. She sat up slowly, and lifted her shirt over her head. He nearly got tears in his eyes seeing the large white bandage wrapped around her forearm. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the image of his own hand pulling the large knife from her arm. Grissom felt his shirt tails being pulled from his slacks, and pushed off his shoulders. He opened his eyes to meet her gaze. The trust and love he saw there was almost staggering. Moira reached up a hand, trailing her fingers lovingly through the hair at his temples. "I know you won't hurt me. I trust you," she whispered, and she saw the last thread he had been holding onto, snap. She nearly gasped when his pupils dilated in arousal. The blue she loved so much nearly disappearing. Grissom reached a shaky hand toward the front closure of her bra, and paused to clench his fingers, trying to stop the tremors. Moira grabbed his clenched fist and gently opened his hand, placing a kiss on his palm. She brought his hand to the closure, and slid hers up his arm as he released her.  
  
"What have you done to me?" he whispered, worshipping her with his gaze.  
  
"Help me lay back," she responded with an enigmatic smile. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the bed entirely. He knew it was foolish to hold her as if she were made of glass, she was probably the toughest - most dangerous person he knew. Moira, for her part, loved it. And loved him more for treating her so delicately. For a few hours, she didn't have to be the tough one. It made her feel.feminine, and cared for. Pulling back the duvet with one hand, he settled her gently in the center, her head resting on the pillows. With each reassuring touch, his movements became more confidant. By the time he reached for the snap on her pants, his hand was no longer trembling. Worming his fingers under the waistband, he drew her panties down along with her pants. Pausing to carefully work the garments past her injured leg, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt knowing she got these injuries protecting him. Those thoughts were wiped clear of his mind by the beauty lying on his bed.  
  
"So beautiful," he whispered in awe. She snorted in amusement.  
  
"Gil, from the neck down my body is marred by too many damned scars. It's a vision of a patchwork quilt." She admitted, self-depricatingly. He shook his head adamantly.  
  
"No. See, I'm looking from here," he held his hand over his heart, echoing her earlier sentiment. He smiled, surprised at the depth of caring he felt for this woman. When he saw the tears well up in her eyes, he didn't worry. His confession had touched her. He shook his head, amazed at his incredible luck. That this amazing woman chose him to allow into her heart. Without taking his eyes off of her, his own hands went to his belt, and he quickly shed the rest of his clothes. He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine under the heat of her gaze. When he got close to the bed, she opened her arms and he settled in, puling the sheet over them. He was surprised by his own body's reaction to Moira Kelly. He had been with four women in his life, and normally needed time to prepare. He was ready for her body and soul. Reaching down gently, he shifted her injured leg open, and looked up at her questioningly. She just grabbed his shoulders and drew him on top of her. Wrapping both arms around his neck, she drew his head down, moaning loudly when he gave into her demand and his passion. After several minutes, he pulled his head back slightly, needed to look in her eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat at the glazed intensity he saw there. She looked as if she wanted to devour him. Holding her gaze, he reached down and placed his tip at her opening.  
  
"Now," she demanded in a husky voice. He pushed forward with his hips, slowly; both of them groaning at the fire that flared in them at their joining. He started to move in long, luxurious strokes, losing himself in the woman below him. For several minutes neither of them blinked. It was as if they were looking into each other's souls, trying to learn everything. "Yessssssss.." She moaned, wrapping her good leg around his hip. "Right there." she arched her back in bliss when he hit a particularly delicious spot. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he reached a hand between them and circled her nubbin with his thumb. Their harsh breathing and breathy cries sounded out through the room. Grissom bent his head and thrust his tongue past her lips in an imitation of the motions of their lower bodies. "Gil.." She whimpered, feeling her muscles begin to flutter around him.  
  
"Let go," he rasped in her ear. "Come with me," he added tightly. Moira gasped hard, her back arching almost hard enough to throw him off the bed. She clutched at his slick shoulders hard enough to bruise. Grissom felt her inner muscles clamp down on him so hard, he nearly blacked out. Barely catching his weight on his elbows in time, his release seemed to go on forever. He hung his head, trying to catch his breath, groaning softly as the aftershocks continued to run through him. When he felt her running her fingers through his damp hair, he lifted his head and gave her a loving smile. "Wow," he whispered, leaning up to give her a long, lingering kiss. He couldn't help the stupid, satisfied grin that crossed his handsome face when she laughed softly.  
  
"The resident genius is at a loss for words," she teased, but he didn't mind. He could see the contentment in her eyes, and knew he had put it there. Even now, she was so different than the hard, angry woman that had arrived weeks ago. He pulled out and rolled onto his back feeling deliciously sated. Without even thinking about it, he gathered her into his arms, smiled when he felt her lay her head on his shoulder. She started to say something, but he softly cut her off.  
  
"Go to sleep, Moira." He told her.  
  
"Yes, dear." She replied. They both laughed at her statement. They both knew who was the boss here, but to her credit, she let him have his moment. It just proved to Grissom once more that she had a giving spirit. They both gave happy sighs before allowing themselves to drop off to sleep. Neither Grissom nor Moira was stupid enough to forget about the danger that awaited them in the outside world. But for a few hours, they were willing to pretend, and just be in the moment.  
  
CSI LAB - FOLLOWING NIGHT  
  
Grissom made his way into the building with a very alert Moira at his elbow, and Sean's large frame behind them. He looked down the hall and saw Catherine talking with Greg and Nick, but turned when he heard Moira laugh. At the other end of the hall, was Conrad Ecklie, and the color had drained from his face at the sight of the woman next to him.  
  
"Be nice," he chided her, but the corners of his mouth pulled up into a grin.  
  
"I am," she responded, innocently. "He's still breathing," she blew Ecklie a kiss and had to bite back a laugh when the annoying man jumped, and hurried to find an alternative route out of the building. Nick and Catherine walked up to the pair, Nick was wearing a cheshire cat grin.  
  
"He's been doing that for the last hour. It's a neat trick. The color drains from his face and he practically runs every time he sees one of us," He laughed. "Have I mentioned how much I love having you here?" he asked Moira. While Nick was oblivious to the change in Grissom and Moira, Catherine could practically read it in her old friend's face.  
  
"Grissom, can I have a word?" She watched, slightly amused when he turned to look at Moira, and with a slight nod, he motioned toward his office, seemingly unaware that Sean was following them. He closed the door, leaving the large Irishman right outside the office.  
  
"What's on your mind, Catherine?" he asked, taking a seat behind his desk. He shuffled a few of the papers on his desk, waiting for her to collect her thoughts.  
  
"So that's it then, you belong to her?" she asked, and smiled when his eyes shot up to meet hers. She arched an eyebrow at the surprise on his face. "Come on, Grissom. We've known each other how long? You're absolutely glowing in the face of looming danger. I know a case didn't put that sparkle back in your eye. My money would be on the woman out in the hall being the culprit. So give, do you belong to her now?" she asked, happy that her friend managed to find this for himself. Thinking her question deserved the truth, Grissom considered everything carefully before answering.  
  
"No, we belong to each other," he answered.  
  
"You love her?" she asked surprised. She had known Grissom over ten years, and it had taken her nearly eight of them to get under his defenses and learn something about this good man. And Moira Kelly had laid claim to his heart in less than ten weeks. She must be a hell of a woman.  
  
"I just want to take things carefully, Catherine. There's a lot you don't know." he sighed and looked up at his old friend. "She lost her husband a two brothers to her work years ago. I don't want to rush her into this."  
  
"It's okay, it's clear she isn't going anywhere. She even broke Ecklie's arm for you," she teased him, trying to lighten his mood. She grinned when he laughed.  
  
"I know, I wish I would have seen it," he admitted.  
  
"It was hillarious. He insulted us, like he always does. And he was ready to come in here and read you the riot act, but Moira wouldn't let him pass." Grissom listened to her tell the story with an intensity she had only seen him use on cases. "He poked her in the chest with his finger. He thought she was a new CSI. Idiot, he didn't even notice the $2000 watch on her wrist, or that the clothes she has would cost one month's salary for us." She smirked. "He poked her a second time, and it all happened so fast. Before I could blink, I heard the bones snap and he was face down on the floor." She laughed, remembering the details in her own mind. "Jim introduced them, said what ever problem he had with you, get over it, or put it in a memo, because Moira wouldn't be so forgiving next time." Grissom laughed loudly at that, picturing everything Catherine had told him. "She's good for you. You're smiling a lot more." She said with a sudden insight. "So I take it you're rethinking you previous stance?"  
  
"Which is?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Not allowing yourself to get too close."  
  
"Regarding cases, no. I still feel that way," he confessed.  
  
"Yes, but just remember, you started off as a case for her," she pointed out, waiting for it to sink in.  
  
"Touche'" he admitted ruefully. They both looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Nick was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Brass just called, we got bodies," he watched carefully as the older CSI's got up and headed towards him at the door. "Gris..you got your kevlar?" he asked, a bit uncomfortable. But Moira had insisted that if they wanted to help her, nothing was ever to be forgotten regarding their boss. Grissom, touched by the young man's concern, opened the top button of his shirt, revealing the vest underneath. Making their way out to the hall, Catherine hurried along, and touched Moira at the elbow to get her attention. She wanted to say something to the Irishwoman before the men got there.  
  
"Thank you," Catherine said, sincerely.  
  
"For what?" she asked, curious as to what she did now.  
  
"For him," she looked back down the hall to Grissom. "For giving him something to fight for. I was worried about him for awhile," she said. "He's like a different man. He has more life in him." Moira was a bit taken aback by the smaller woman's candor.  
  
"Ah, you're welcome. But you do know that there is still one very dangerous, significant hurdle still to face?" she asked, reminding the CSI of Victor Tamatsura's impending arrival.  
  
"I know. I won't lie, and say all of this doesn't scare me. But you know we're all here for him," she began but quickly ammended her statement. "For both of you if you need us."  
  
"Thank you for that, Catherine." She managed to get in, before Grissom and Nick joined them followed by Warrick and Sara.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Warrick asked, remembering what Nick had told him about the woman's injuries.  
  
Good, thank you," she answered honestly. Truthfully, her body still ached and throbbed and she felt every injury acutely. But the lightness of her spirit over ruled the injuries, and put a spring in her step that had not been there before. Her eyes fell on the cause of that lightness.  
  
** I take it we have their blessing? ** she signed to him, with a smile.  
  
** It would seem so, ** he signed back. Moira felt honored to not only be a part of this man's life, but to be accepted so easily by the people that cared for him was truly mind boggling. She was no longer 'the bodyguard,' but had become a friend. Someone they wanted to include. The group made their way out to the SUV's, Grissom and Catherine getting into Moira's heavily protected vehicle. Grissom leaned up and passed the address to Sean, and the large man programmed it into the GPS. They pulled out of the parking lot, leading the way to the first case of the night.  
  
Authors note: Apologies that this one is shorter than the others. But in the time that is passed, I made some changes to my original plan for this story. Don't worry, I think all of you should like it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For Honor and Glory

Chapter: 5?

Author: BrutalHowell (or WesleysLady) _same :P_

Email: or Drama/Romance/Angst/General

Pairing: Grissom/Original Character

Summary: An opportunity for Tamatsura proves risky for Grissom, and worse for Moira

Spoilers: Just Ch's 1-4 of this fic

Feedback: Yes, please. Good feedback will be relished, flames…I use to roast marshmallows. Lemme' have it. I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews before I release Chapter six.

Disclaimer: Moira and the bad guys belong to me. Everyone else…I'm just borrowing. Sadly, I make no money on this. Just get a chance to have a little fun.

For Honor and Glory

Chapter 5

by

Brutal Howell

**Wolves in Sheep's Clothing**

It had been nearly a week since Moira's confrontation with Brian. As ordered, the Sheriff had tenured his sudden resignation, and left town with his wife and two daughters in tow. Sean got a kick out of teasing his boss that she still had the reputation of an ogre, despite the softening of her countenance, due in large part to Gil Grissom.

A Temporary Sheriff was assigned to finish the last four months of Brian's term, and it seemed that the God's were smiling on Gil and his crew. Steven Jenkins, the former Sheriff, had come out of retirement at the Governor's request. Jenkins was an old friend of Gil's, and cared far more about solving the case, than furthering his career. Ecklie was absolutely livid. Without Brian in place, his own chances to advance were severely diminished. Plain simple fact, his crew's numbers didn't stack up against night shifts.

Grissom looked up from the corner of the house he was in. He didn't need to see her, to know that Moira was nearby. Lately, it seemed as if he could sense her. He was holding up a floorboard with one hand, and frowned, realizing he couldn't reach his kit.

"Cath, can you pass me a swab?" He called out to the redhead across the room. Within moments, she was by his side, handing over the requested item. She reached back, and grabbed the small bottle of phenolphthalein.

After years of working together, they had learned to anticipate each other's actions. When he passed her the swab, she dropped a few dots on the swab, telling them it was positive for blood. She was about to bag the swab for him when everyone's attention was drawn to the roof. Catherine and Nick immediately drew their guns, sensing someone walking around up there. Moira and Sean appeared suddenly, with Sean moving Gil behind a large table in the corner. "Moira…" Gil started to call, but Sean shook his head, his own weapon in his hand.

Moira could hear at least three assailants on the roof. She turned toward the rear of the house as two more appeared at the windows. She drew her other gun, immediately dropping the clip and replacing it with armor piercing rounds.

One of the assailants was now on the stairs, starting to come down. Seeing that Sean had Gil covered, Moira hugged the stairwell of the house, waiting to make her move. When the man reached the bottom, she pressed the muzzle of her gun to the back of his head.

"All right, the rest of you, show yourselves!" She growled in fluent Chinese, noting the nationality of the man she held at gun-point. She pressed the gun harder against the man's skull, and heard him order the others to reveal themselves. Her green eyes darted around the room, immediately picking up the two coming through the back, and two additional men upstairs. All Chinese.

"Moira?" Grissom inquired, worried for her safety. Sean moved in between Grissom and two of the men.

"Gil, stay down," She told him, before reverting back to her Chinese. "What do you want?" she demanded to know. The man in front of her was far too calm for her liking.

"We have no interest in your scientist, Irish," the man replied. "Our business is with you." He added. Now, she was REALLY confused. She saw Nick raise his gun, and shook her head, relieved when he lowered it. The situation was already volatile enough.

"If that's true, you won't mind speaking English in front of my friends here, so that no one accidentally gets trigger happy in the misunderstanding," Moira pointed out.

"We're not interested in your life, Mr. Grissom, my boss sent me to deal with your very capable bodyguard. We are Tong. The Irish woman did us a favor." The man explained, calmly.

"Michael Lee," Gil responded, and noted that the Chinese man smiled.

"Our sources did not do you justice, sir. That is exactly why we are here." The man continued. "Michael Lee has brought immense dishonor to my people for years. We have tried to remove that particular thorn from my boss' side for over a decade. You, yourself, guaranteed that his spawn will rot in prison, and the Irish woman took care of the problem. Honor dictates that we are in her debt." The man turned slowly, making no threatening gestures toward any of them. He met Moira's gaze evenly. "I have my orders. My men and I will be around. With Tamatsura arriving shortly, we will undoubtedly have opportunity to repay this debt. Once the debt is paid, we will leave your city," he said more for the CSI crew's benefit. "I wish you good fortune against the dragon." He turned to face Grissom one last time. "You, sir…are a lucky man." He headed toward the front door, the other four following them.

"Moira…." Nick began, and started after them. He was restrained by Sean's large hand on his arm.

"They're not Yakuza, Nick. They're Tong….Chinese. And we may have just gotten our first lucky break." Moira explained to the younger man. She turned and smiled indulgently at the confused look on his face.

"Tamatsura expects Moira….even Sean, and all of you. I doubt he would anticipate the Tong making such an overture. It could potentially, be our ace in the hole," Catherine supplied, allowing herself to breathe easier now that she understood there was no immediate threat. Those men had gotten into the house far too easily. But in a way it made sense. It wasn't as if members of the Chinese Mafia could just walk into the lab. Moira and Jim had the place locked down tighter than Fort Knox. It was obviously easier to get into a crime scene. She smiled to herself when she saw Moira immediately come to Grissom's side to check on him. "Grissom, maybe you should head back to the lab, and let us finish up here," Catherine suggested gently.

"Yo, what's up with the Asian guys comin' out the front door?" Warrick asked, as he came in. He stopped immediately, sensing the tension in the room, and noting Nick and Sean putting their guns away. "Okay, what'd we miss?" he asked, seriously.

Moira could see the frustration building in Gil's blue eyes. She knew he had bent over backwards to accommodate her and her rules in his life for his own survival.

And in concession, she tried to make certain that things **bled** over into his work as little as possible. But now, one of his closest friends was telling him he couldn't do his job anymore.

She knew Catherine meant well, that she just wanted to protect her friend….hell, they all did. But for a man like Gil Grissom, his work is his life. Take that from him, and you might as well kill him. Moira knew she would have to just reassure him, privately, that the situation was temporary. She put her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere," Grissom replied, never breaking his gaze with Moira's.

"Grissom," Catherine started to protest, but he shook his head adamantly and cut her off.

"No, Catherine. End of story. You heard them. They weren't here for me, and I'm not letting every little thing chase me off of my job. So no." Grissom seemed adamant on this point. Nick, Warrick and Sean watched the exchange like a tennis match, wondering when the volleys would stop.

The two CSIs knew neither of their friends were likely to give in on anything, especially if they thought they were right. Sean, knowing his boss, was certain that she was hesitant to get in between the two friends, but he didn't believe this would be solved without her input.

Catherine looked as if she were going to interrupt once again, as Grissom turned toward the area he had been processing before. Moira stepped in between them and held up her hand in a silent plea to get Catherine to back off. Moira spared a glance over Catherine's shoulder to Warrick, and the younger man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come on, Cath, we'll tackle the upstairs. Nick can handle the kitchen. Sooner we get done, sooner we get out of here," Warrick told her, picking up her kit for her, and starting for the stairs. Moira waited for everyone to leave the room, not straying far from Grissom.

She gave him about ten minutes to work, watching him actively trying to tamp down on his frustration. She knew Sean was close by, so she took a moment to tend to Grissom's emotional well being. Stepping close to him, she put her hand on his back, smiling gently when he turned to face her. She opened her arms, and pulled him into an embrace. They held each other for a few seconds, before she released him.

"Thanks," Grissom responded sheepishly, when he took a step back. He needed that reassurance, more than she could possibly realize. She waved off his thanks. Looking after his physical safety was her job, tending to his emotional safety was her duty as the woman that loved him.

"Gil…" She began, but he sighed and cut her off, starting to sign. Signing was his security blanket, in a way. Something that was just between the two of them, where he could vent some of his frustration…and still remain hidden.

I know, I just… He knew he was too hard on Catherine. His friends had been constantly thinking of nothing but his safety for the last few weeks, frequently picking up his slack, and maneuvering their schedules so that Moira always had some help. And he was taking his frustration out on Catherine.

You're going stir crazy…I know. This has turned your life upside down, and now it's interfering with your work. And that makes you angry. I get that….we all do. Catherine might not have worded it well, but her intentions were honorable. She's worried about you. They all are. She smiled and reached up cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She laughed softly when he nodded, wearing a sheepish expression.

Should we leave? Is she right? Am I still in danger here? he asked, honestly.

Honestly, I don't know. In situations like this, it's better to err on the side of caution. We have to assume there are Yakuza and mercenaries in town, on Victor's payroll. When you work in such close quarters like this, it's not only you at risk, but those around you.

She tried to point out. Giving him a way to retreat, and still maintain his dignity, without having to compromise his devotion to his work.

They would come through the others to get me? he asked, concerned for his friends. What am I saying? We're talking about a man who killed his first wife and son, Grissom tamped down on the shudder that worked its way up his spine. He knew Tamatsura would have no qualms about killing any of his crew to fulfill his vengeance. Moira watched him squat and pack up his kit.

"Sean, will you inform Nick that he'll need to finish processing this room?" Grissom asked the large Irishman. Moira waited by the door, with her charge, waiting for Sean to return, to drive them back to the lab. Security was much tighter there, and if they were going to force him off field work, she couldn't take the lab from him as well. Grissom needed to feel as if he were contributing, in some other way than putting his crew in danger. Nick stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, giving his boss a concerned look.

"You sure about this, Grissom?" He asked sincerely, knowing how hard it was for his friend to take a step back.

"I am. I need you to finish this room, and if you finish here, help Warrick and Catherine upstairs," Grissom instructed. His own frustrations didn't matter anymore. Greg had already been shot because of him. He couldn't risk getting anyone else hurt. Especially as the date of Tamatsura's arrival loomed closer.

Moira drew her weapon, escorting Grissom out to her SUV with Sean shadowing them both. As soon as they were both in and the doors were locked, with Sean behind the wheel, she put away the gun. She looked at Grissom speculatively. His jaw was clenched, his handsome face turned away, looking out the opposite window as Sean started the engine. "I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to lessen his turmoil.

"It's all right," came the soft, and expected reply.

"It's not all right." Moira told him adamantly. "And whether you realize it or not, I do understand." She promised, smirking when he looked at her like he didn't believe her. "You're a brilliant man, Gil." She began. "Until recently, your life was in order. Your home life, your work, it was in its nice, neat little package, just where you wanted it, where you needed it. Then this case comes along, followed by me, and Sean. Now, your home life isn't entirely yours, and now you are being forced to cut your time on scenes. You need an outlet," Her fingers absently stroked the hair on the back of his head. "Normally you soothe your mind by pouring everything into figuring out these cases. Now that's being removed, and your having to deal with that. Your outlet isn't there anymore. And for a man like you, it's more frustrating than anything you have ever faced." She chuckled when his eyes widened in surprise. "I told you I understand."

"I don't know how to deal with this," he admitted, his voice taking on a defeated edge.

"You do exactly what you're doing. You take it one day at a time, but most of all, you survive. These people, they care about you, probably more than you realize. If you need someone to vent on, I'm here. I have a rather tough hide," She smirked, happy when he chuckled, even if it was weak.

"I'm sure Jim and Sean would just love that," He pointed out dryly.

"You let me worry about Jimmy," She grinned, feeling him relax a little more. "As for that big oaf," she nodded toward Sean in the front seat, "he's really a big kitten. But that's our secret," She pressed a finger to her lips theatrically. Both of them managing soft laughs after a grunt of protest was heard from Sean. "Gil," Moira immediately sobered. "I have news for you...you're allowed to be human." She added, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose I should apologize for anything I might say later," He turned his head, pressing his lips to her temple. Grissom gave a resigned sigh, closing his eyes, he just enjoyed the feeling of her curled into his side.

"Tamatsura is due here anyday, and everything you know has been flipped upside down. You don't owe me -- or anyone else -- anything." She said adamantly. As they pulled up in front of the lab, Sean called Moira, and instantly, she was at attention. Looking out the window, she scowled. "God, what is she doing here?" She said, more to herself than either of them. Standing in front of the lab was Jimmy...who seemed to be standing guard by Elizabeth Grissom -- Gil's mother.

"Damnit," Gil growled, jumping out of the SUV as soon as it stopped. Which caused a curse in his two bodyguards since he didn't wait for them. Sean and Moira were both out of the SUV in a hurry, guns drawn. Sean stood guarding Gil's back as he signed adamantly to his mother. Moira approached Jim, wanting to know what was going on.

"She got here about an hour ago. Apparently, your boy didn't tell her why he called off on his annual visit. Got her worried, so she showed up." He waved a stack of about four papers toward her. "Lot of exclamation points on these pages, he's gonna have his hands full soothing that temper." He chuckled. Moira smiled, noticing that Elizabeth Grissom's signing had become angry, the motion on her hands short and emphatic.

"Let's take this inside, Gil. You can explain everything then," Moira instructed, steering him toward the entrance while Sean protected Elizabeth. As soon as they cleared the door to Gil's office, Moira told Sean and Jimmy to stand outside, and closed the door to the office behind them. She was slightly annoyed with Gil, as Elizabeth Grissom's only child, he should have known she would worry. No, telling her outright that a psychotic mob boss wanted him dead was not the way to go. But he could have implied a little more danger. Having Elizabeth here was not only dangerous to her, but to Gil. He would be more focused on his mother's safety, rather than his own...understandably so.

Who is she? Elizabeth signed, looking toward Moira. She had noticed the woman's protective stance regarding her son, and for some reason it made her feel better. There was something about the younger woman that put her a little at ease. She took a few deep breaths, allowing herself to calm. Now that she could see that Gil was safe, she could breathe a lot easier.

I apologize, Mrs. Grissom, my name is Moira Kelly. I'm responsible for protecting your son, Moira explained, smiling at the older woman's apparant surprise at her ability to sign. My brother lost his hearing. I learned to sign not long after. She explained.

Protecting, from what? Gil stepped in at this point, not wanting Moira to tell his mother too much.

A case I testified for went a little wrong. There are some concerns, which Moira is taking care of. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want you to worry. He tried his best to look contrite. It didn't exactly work. Elizabeth looked from Gil to Moira, silent for a few minutes...just observing. Moira knew he was in for it when the older woman's jaw clenched. She could protect him from hitmen and killers, but a mother's wrath? She wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. Leaning against the desk, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Gilbert Daniel Grissom. I am your mother! There isn't a minute of the day that goes by that I don't worry about you! Her hands snapped as she signed. She was furious. You're middle aged, single, and work a very dangerous job. In what universe should I not worry! She glared at her grown son, satisfied when he flinched and looked away. Moira couldn't help but chuckle. She held both hands up in mock surrender when Mrs. Grissom turned that deadly glare on her.

Now I know where he gets it from, She signed, explaining her smile. The eyes, the glare. Moira's words seemed to have seeped the tension from the room. She saw the older woman fighting a smile. Elizabeth Grissom looked up at Moira speculatively as if she were trying to read everything in the younger woman's eyes. Moira met her gaze, letting her ascertain whatever she needed. Neither woman noticed Gil sit behind his desk, trying to tamp down his nervousness. She smiled when her lover's mother smiled warmly at her. She must have found what she was looking for.

You're not just a bodyguard, are you? They both knew it wasn't really a question. You can see it in your eyes, She finally looked at her son, tilting her head in question as she looked for the answer in him. Unlike Moira, she could read him like a book. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Gil was under a lot of strain, that much was clear. But the thing that stood out most to her...he loved this woman. Grissom stood quickly, placing his hand on the desk. Without breaking his gaze from his mother, he addressed Moira.

"Moira, can you give us a minute, please?" He asked, not wanting to drag this out in the open. He meant what he had told Catherine. They would do this at Moira's pace. And he didn't need his mother putting her on the spot. One the door closed, he shook his head.

Please, don't do that again, he signed to his mother. He wasn't buying the innocent act. If you have any questions, ask me, in private. Moira... he broke off, not sure how to explain.

You love her, Elizabeth Grissom signed, a smug look on her face.

"Mom," he sighed, before starting his signing again. Moira, her husband was murdered twelve years ago. She found the body. I...she's hesitant. I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for. He tried to explain.

You love her, she saw her son's jaw clench in frustration.

Yes! I love her. he confessed, knowing that's what she wanted to hear. And I don't know what to do about that. He looked toward the door, his heart thudding in his chest. She's one of the most dangerous people I've ever known...but she's let me in. I see the vulnerability she keeps hidden from everyone else.

Gil, Elizabeth walked over to his desk, sitting on the edge. She smiled warmly. What is there to know? You love her, tell her. That's all you can do. She began. I know our lives with your father gives you pause. You blame him, and you're entitled to. But don't let your father prevent you from being happy. It's all right to be afraid, love...true love, can be a scary thing. But when it works, it's worth it. She reached out and stroked his face lovingly. Grissom made a small uncomfortable sound, capturing her hand in his. He looked toward the door nervously, but saw Moira standing guard over the door.

Things are...complicated, Gil began, not sure how to tell his mother about his fears. He did love Moira - and he knew she cared about him - but he was still hesitant. He wasn't a complete fool, after all. Had Colm Kelly survived, he would have now been about the same age Gil himself was. So the thought of whether he was just a surrogate had crossed his mind. Was he just an outlet for feelings left unresolved when the other man had been brutally ripped from her life? In his heart, he didn't think Moira was the type to use anyone like that, but those small, nagging doubts still gave him pause.

Things are always going to be complicated, Gil, his mother replied, her blue eyes shining in sympathy. She wished he could understand that. For all of her son's wisdom, it was the one lesson he had yet to realize. Love was always a risk, sometimes it paid off, sometimes it didn't. She knew Gil felt like love for her failed. But she didn't see it that way. Being married to Brian Grissom gave her her wonderful son. And she could never consider that a failure.

I know you want to help, but you have to let me do this at my own pace, mom. Grissom tried, hoping that she would just drop it. He breathed a sigh of relief when his mother nodded.

Tell me about her, I want to know all about the woman that got my Gil to lift his head out of his microscope, she teased. Both of them were so caught up in what the other was saying that neither noticed the green eyes peering in through the door. Moira turned away again, smiling to herself. It looked like Gil was out of the doghouse with his mom.

"So how much trouble is he in?" Jim asked his cousin with a smirk.

"Knock it off, Jimmy," Moira grumbled at him. She poked him in the middle of his chest with her finger. "And don't ride him about this later, or I'll thump you myself," she warned. Gil had enough to deal with without her mischevious cousin riding him. She nodded when he held both hands up in surrender. Jim noticed how her brow was furrowing in concentration.

"How much harder does her being here make things for you?" He asked, wanting to do anything he could to help her out.

"I'm just amazed that she got here in one piece." Moira replied, shaking her head. "If Viktor didn't know she was coming, he certainly knows she's here now. It's going to be difficult to get her out of here." her jaw clenched in frustration. "I'm going to have to send Sean with her. It'll probably be safer for her to go back a different way than she came." She hated the idea of dividing her and Sean, cutting Gil's protection in half. And with her still recovering from her injuries. But Gil wouldn't accept anything less. Not for his mother.

"Can you handle things here until Sean gets back?" Jim took a step back when she glared at him. "Look, M, I'm not doubting your abilities, but you're still hurt. Sean is a fresh pair of legs."

"I'll be fine," she growled, still annoyed by his comment, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She noted Sean approaching the office from the direction of the breakroom. "I need you to escort Mrs. Grissom to the train station and put her on the train. You'll leave as soon as they're finished in there. The sooner we get her out of here, the less of a target she'll make for Viktor." she instructed. Sean just nodded wordlessly, everyone turning as the door opened and both Grissoms stepped out into the hallway. Moira arched a curious eyebrow at Gil, hoping, for his sake, that things had been at least resolved enough. Because his mother was leaving now. Recieving a slight nod from him, she focused her attention on his mother.

Mrs. Grissom, this is my associate, Sean, Everyone chuckled as the older woman's eyes widened when she followed Sean's tall frame up to his face. He has that effect on everyone he meets, She signed with a smile.

Do they grow them all that big where he comes from? She signed, and the large Irishman looked at his boss puzzled.

"She asked 'Do they grow them all as big as you, where you come from," Moira translated. When Sean looked at her to answer, she shook her head. "Don't tell me, tell Mrs. Grissom. She might be deaf, but she reads lips exceptionally well. Just make certain you're facing her, where she can see you, and just speak normally." She instructed. She was so used to people treating her brother different after he lost his hearing. It was only a hurdle, the explosion didn't make him less of a human, and it didn't change who he was at his core. She nodded when Sean focused on the older woman.

"My apologies, ma'am," Sean smiled sheepishly. "And no, they don't grow them as big as me." His grin grew when she laughed, her blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Mrs. Grissom, Moira began, but paused when Elizabeth cut her off.

Please, it's Bess, the older woman signed. There was no way she was going to make the woman that had captured her boy's heart stick to such formalities.

Bess, she amended. I realize this may sound odd, but I have some concern that your being here might make it easier for someone to come after Gil. We really need to resolve this situation before we can entertain a long visit. My associate Sean will drive you to the train station, and make certain you get on the train safely. I promise once it's safe, I will lock Gil in his townhouse for at least a week while you visit, Moira really needed to get her out of here. Her presence not only put her life at risk, but made the target on Gil's back twice as big.

"Hey!" Grissom protested weakly, but he couldn't hold on to his indignation in light of the mischevious sparkle in his lover's green eyes. Elizabeth looked between the two, smiling enigmatically.

It's all right , my dear. I understand you have a job to do here. Whenever your young man is ready to go, so am I, she replied to Moira. I'm trusting you to protect what is most precious to me. She added, believing, for some reason, that the woman before her understood completely.

Moira held up a hand to stave off Gil's complaint to what his mother had said. She gave the older woman a knowing look, her own thoughts moving to her own precious treasure that she had trusted to her only remaining family. The fact that Elizabeth Grissom was now giving her that same kind of trust was overwhelming. No matter what, she would not fail that trust. It was clear, both women shared that same bond, and an understanding only a mother could know.

"Sean, the bus station is twenty minutes away, you have two hours to get Mrs..." she paused when Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "You have two hours to get Bess to the station and double time it back here." She instructed. Moira watched Sean extend his arm with a smile, while Gil's mother tucked her hand in the crook. Moira felt Gil tense next to him. She placed a hand on his back. "She'll be fine with Sean," she said, trying to soothe him. She was worried that it didn't work and was actually thankful that the rest of Gil's team chose that moment to return. At least he could be distracted from his worry by some lab work.

"How did it go?" He asked Catherine a Warrick first.

"Got everything gathered, found some hair and semen upstairs, Nick found some blood downstairs on one of the kitchen knives. We'll know more once we get them to the lab." Warrick replied, heading toward his destination. Catherine held up six rolls of film.

"I'll put a rush on these, and make sure you get a copy," She offered, before eyeing him carefully. "You okay?" she asked, once Nick and Sara walked past her.

"I'm fine, I've got some paperwork to finish in my office. Get those to me as soon as you can," Gil responded curtly before turning on his heel and heading into his office, closing the door behind him.

"How is he really?" Catherine looked at Moira.

"Frustrated," the irish woman explained, her green eyes full of worry. "When we got back, his mother was here. He's worried...about her, about all of you being sucked into the line of fire." She explained.

"His mom was here?" The older woman was a little surprised. It wasn't that she didn't realize that Gil Grissom had a mother. It is a biological impossibility to think otherwise. But they had known each other over a decade, and she didn't think she had ever heard of him even speak of the woman, let alone have her visit.

"Sean took her to the bus station." Moira looked back toward the office, before turning back to face Catherine. "The best thing you can do for now is to get the ball rolling on all of the things from the crime scene. Give him something to focus on."

"Well, I'll go get these started," Catherine said, without bidding anyone a goodbye. Moira watched her as she left, gritting her teeth against the knot forming in her gut.

"Hey, you okay?" Jim asked, knowing better than to disregard his cousin's instincts.

"I just...I've got a bad feeling about this," Moira replied with a sigh.

ANOTHER LOCATION IN VEGAS

"Is everything set?" Victor Tamatsura asked his man.

"Yes, sir. The men just await your order to proceed," the younger man informed him.

"They have it, bring me the woman," Tamatsura ordered.

"What of the irishman?" The man inquired, knowing of the large associate of the Irish mercenary.

"Kill him, you won't get the old woman otherwise," Victor reminded him. It was one of the few things he respected the irish woman for. The loyalty she instilled in others.

"Understood." The man reached for a small package his boss held out.

"Take that to the crime labs, make certain it reaches its intended destination." He added.

"Why don't you just kill the woman?It isn't as if you've bothered with discretion in the past. She matters not in the scheme of things." The young man asked.

"That is where you are wrong. The irish woman will not let me near her scientist. I'm not concerned with him much anymore. Once she is gone, he is merely a fly on my winshield. But he will serve his purpose before he dies. As bait. The irish woman will not show otherwise." Victor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. In the last decade, getting good help was next to impossible. His old assistant would have figured the plan out for himself. He still owed Moira Kelly for his death as well.

"So we use the old woman to draw her son out in the open. The son is bait for the irish woman." The younger man nodded his understanding.

"Now go. If all according to plan, the irish woman will be dead by morning." When the young man left, Tamatsura leaned back in his chair, his brow furrowing. "One way or another, this war ends tonight." He smiled smugly.

**ROADSIDE, LAS VEGAS**

"Here comes the target," The man heard over his radio. "Go in five, four, three, two...go!go!go!" When he got the order, the man in the Durango slammed his foot down on the accelerator, propelling the vehicle forward. The man braced himself readying for impact. Within seconds, the front end of the Durango T-boned the Irishwoman's SUV, pinning the large irishman inside. The four men in the car jumped out, guns drawn while they surrounded the SUV. He pulled the old woman from the vehicle, and lifted his gun, firing two shots into the Irishman. He lifted his gun for a headshot, but his shot went wide when the old woman struggled free and knocked his arm away. He whirled on her, smiling ferally when she froze, wide eyed, looking down the barrel of his gun.

"Get in the car, quietly, and I won't be forced to kill you, Mrs. Grissom." The man warned, motioning toward the lincoln that pulled up behind them. "Jin, get the Katana out of the back, leave the Irishman. Victor wants us back in thirty minutes." He instructed one of the other men. He could see the worry for the large man in the old woman's eyes, and it amused him. Letting her see how they were leaving him there to die. Gripping her arm, he steered her into the back of the car, pushing her in. Once everyone was in, the car sped off toward the Monaco, just as they were ordered.

**CRIME LAB, LAS VEGAS**

Grissom gathered the documents needed, knowing he had to give them to the receptionist at the front desk to fax for him. He checked, and double checked the numbers, knowing that if they went to the wrong departments, he would have at least triple the paperwork to correct the oversight, so he wanted to stand there to make sure everything was done properly. He looked around his empty office, knowing that Moira wouldn't be happy about him going near the front door without her shadowing him. But she needed the thirty minute break he had insisted on. She was still hurt, had very little sleep, trying to keep an eyes on him, and now she was more on edge without Sean here to back her up. Poking his head out of the office, he gave a small smile when he saw Nick coming down the hallway towards him.

"Nicky, walk with me," he instructed softly.

"What? The warden letting you out?" the younger man teased.

"Moira's on a break, and I'm only going to the front desk."

"And you know she'd skin you alive if you didn't at least take somebody?" Nick smirked, but sobered quickly at the look on Grissom's face. "Sure, come on." As they approached the front desk, Gil handed the papers to the woman sitting behind it. "Denise, I need you to fax these for me. The numbers are clipped to all of the pages." Grissom shook his head allowing a small smirk to cross his lips when he heard Nick flirting with one of the new techs.

"Sure, Grissom," Denise laughed, knowing what the night shift boss was shaking his head at. "You'd think he might grow out of that," she commented. "Oh, before I forget. Someone left this for you." She informed him, passing him a manilla padded mailer. She watched him look at the mailer, puzzled. "Not expecting anything? Maybe you have a secret admirer." She joked.

Grissom ripped open the mailer, feeling his stomach sink when he tipped it, and a small camera phone slid out into his hand. He frowned when it beeped. Opening it, he felt his blood run cold. There was a text message on the screen.

_Listen very carefully, Mr. Grissom, and your mother will not be hurt. Get away without alerting anyone, especially the irishwoman. Go to the roof of the Monaco, alone. Once you arrive, your mother will be freed._

He forced his breathing to remain calm, not wanting to tip off either Nick or Denise. His blue eyes lifted quickly and he was relieved to see the woman focused on faxing the documents he gave her.

_How do I know you have her?_

He texted back to whoever was on the other end, and had to swallow back the bile at the image that greeted him. The picture was clearly taken with another phone camera. There, before his eyes, was his mother, sitting in the backseat of a car. She looked terrified.

_Who are you?_

Grissom had to concentrate on breathing, his body trembling when the expected answer came across the little screen.

_Victor Tamatsura. And it's time we met. You have thirty minutes to get to the Monaco, or I will make certain she recieves a very painful death. Time starts now._

Grissom cursed inwardly when he saw the timer appear on the phone screen. He closed it quickly and pocketed it. He looked up, actually relieved when he saw Nick still talking to the tech.

"Nick," when the younger man looked up, he pointed back toward his office, letting him know he was done near the desk. With a quick stop at his desk to retrieve the spare set of keys for the Denali, he headed for the one place he knew Moira would not follow -- The men's room. Once inside, he checked all the stalls to make sure all were empty before locking the door. Opening the window, he jumped out, twisting his ankle on the bush that was underneath the window. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, he limped to the Denali. After taking a second to check how much time he had left. Twenty One minutes. Slipping the keys in the ignition, he pulled out, immediately heading toward the Monaco.

**ROOF OF MONACO, LAS VEGAS**

This was it, and Gil Grissom knew it. Moira and Sean had both warned him that when the final battle came, it would be on Victor Tamatsura's terms. Now, here he was, walking into the mouth of hell itself, unarmed, knowing his purpose...he was bait. His heart hurt for the position his own actions were putting Moira in. It was his decision to not tell his mother a thing, which brought her to Vegas, resulting in this. He was hoping Sean had made it out, but knowing what he knew about the large man, the odds weren't good. Stepping off the elevator, he headed for the stairs leading to the roof. Opening the door, his blue eyes immediately locked onto the form of his mother, tied to a chair. There was an Asian man standing behind her, holding a knife to her throat.

"I'm here, let her go," Gil ordered with more bravery than he felt. His eyes shot to the side when an older Asian man stepped from behind one of the large rotating vents. He knew immediately that this was Tamatsura. His own personal devil. He saw Tamatsura nod to the man behind his mother, and he froze momentarily thinking they might kill her anyways. He breathed a sigh of relief when the other man cut her loose and helped her to stand. His blue eyes hardened, and he glared when he heard Tamatsura laugh.

"I am a man of honor, Mr. Grissom. I said if you came alone, I would set her free, and I am," Victor taunted, which only seemed to make Gil angrier.

"You killed three innocent men, as well as your own wife and son to send a message to Moira. You don't know what honor means," he growled.

"You're right," Victor chuckled. "If I didn't need her to tell the irish woman where to come, I would have slit her throat fifteen minutes ago." He confessed, enjoying how the blood drained out of the scientist's face. "My little carrier pigeon has her message. Have Philip take her to the crime lab." he ordered his man. "No doubt Moira will have noticed your absence by now, Mr. Grissom." He motioned to the curve of the long roof. "Now, if you'll join Jin, he will strap you in your seat while we wait for Mrs. Kelly to arrive." Looking at the chair, despite all his faith in Moira's abilities, he couldn't help but feel as if neither of them would survive to see morning.

**CRIME LAB, LAS VEGAS**

Moira was turning the lab upside down, cursing herself for letting Gil talk her into taking a break. In her heart, she knew he wasn't in the building anymore. That Victor had made his move. But it still didn't stop her from checking.

"God damnit, Nick! Can't you stop thinking with your dick long enough to do one thing!" She roared, tossing a table.

"He couldn't have gotten far," Nick replied weakly. The other CSI's thought Moira was being a little hard on their friend, but two things prevented them from intervening. One, their own fear for their missing friend, and two, the irate woman in front of them was extremely dangerous and very well armed.

"I can tell you where he is. Victor has made his move, and all we can do is sit and wait for him to tell me where to come to retrieve him." She sat down, feeling defeated. She was channeling that anger and frustration, inwardly, knowing she would need it for what was coming.

"Moira, I'm sorry," Nick tried. "What can I do?" He looked up at Warrick only to find his friend looking at him sympathetically. Then it clicked, Warrick knew how he felt. He had dropped the ball with Holly Gribbs and the young CSI had paid the price for it. Nick knew he had screwed up, now Grissom could die, so could Moira. He stepped back away from the woman when he felt Catherine's hand on his shoulder.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" The small redhead protested.

"That's exactly what we have to do." Jim growled, not sure whether to shoot Nick, or just deck him. The kid had really been irresponsible this time, and it would most likely kill his cousin. "This is now Tamatsura's game. The only thing we have working in our favor is his vendetta with Moira. He won't kill Grissom, he needs him alive to draw her to whatever situation he has prepared." Jim's head snapped up when he heard Warrick curse and punch the wall in frustration.

"When that word comes, I'm going alone," Moira instructed, her tone leaving no room for argument. It still didn't stop Nick from trying. "I mean it, Nick, I'll shoot you, if that's the only way I can keep you here." Her eyes shot to the door when Elizabeth Grissom came barelling in, with three cops on her heels. "Jim..." She called for her cousin to call off his men, so that he could talk to Gil's mum.

That man has my son. He said you would know. Elizabeth signed frantically. You have to get him back! Moira held her hands for a moment, until some of the trembling subsided.

"Where?" she asked, knowing the older woman could read lips.

The roof of the Monaco Hotel. Please, bring him back to me! Elizabeth begged.

"I will, but where's Sean?" Moira asked, trying to prepare herself for the worst.

On the way to the bus station. They crashed into the SUV. They shot your man. I...I don't know if he's alive. I'm sorry. She signed, and Moira could see the pain for Sean in her eyes.

"Nick, you can do something for me. On the road leading to the bus station, you should find my SUV. Sean is inside, he's hurt. That young man means a lot to me, get him help, now." She instructed, holding Elizabeth's gaze.

"You got it!" Nick replied, just happy to have something to do. He nodded when Warrick said he wanted to come along.

"Sara, Catherine, I need you to make sure Bess stays here. I can't have anyone in the way." Moira knew both women would hate not being able to come along, but they all had their parts to play in this. "Jimmy, check on my son, make sure he's all right. I'll send you some kind of signal when this is over."

Jim Brass hated the way this played out, but he also knew that Moira would rather he keep protecting her only child, than her. He nodded weakly, taking his keys out of his pocket. She was right to be concerned. If Victor had any idea where the boy was, he was a larger target than even Grissom.

"Catherine, I need your keys," she looked at the redhead seriously, holding out her hand. She held Catherine's gaze as they were pressed into her palm.

"Be careful. You come back safe too. I'm not sure we'll be able to hold him together if you don't." The older woman admitted. She nodded when Catherine did, before heading out of the breakroom and out to the parking lot.

"You think she can do it?" Sara asked.

"Can she get Grissom back alive? Sure. Do I think she'll be alive to see him safe and sound? I certainly hope so. For Grissom's sake." Catherine answered, sincerely.

**ROOF OF MONACO, LAS VEGAS**

Moira stepped onto the roof of the Monaco, her body coiled ready for any surprises. She spun when a man rushed her, one of her knifes already in hand as she ducked low and plunged it into his abdomen. She planted her foot and jerked the blade up, slicing into the heart and killing him. As the body hit the ground, she turned slowly to face the sound of clapping.

"I see that your skills are still as sharp as ever...no pun intended," Tamatsura smirked. He watched Moira remove her jacket, tossing it to the ground. Taking a device out of his pocket, he slid it into his left hand, compressing a switch and sighing happily at the sound of the beep.

"Cut the crap, Victor, I'm here...where's Gil?" Moira snarled, ready to rip the old man's head off with her bare hands. She was running on pure adreniline, and knew she would need every ounce of it to get Grissom out of this alive.

"Isn't that cute? Still protecting the innocents from the big bad wolf," Victor taunted, tossing her the katana Jin had taken from her SUV. She caught it effortlessly, sliding it out of the sheath. "You want your scientist, follow me." Victor led her to the curve in the center of the roof, and Moira's eyes widened when she saw Gil strapped to the chair, sitting on enough C-4 to blow at least the top three floors off of the Monaco. Moira crouched down in front of the chair, fear and anxiety dulling the pain in her injured leg.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her fingers brushing his cheek. He was scared, that much was clear. But she was surprised to see anger in his eyes, as well as worry...not for himself, but for her. Gil held her gaze, feeling a sense of peace regarding his own fate.

"Moira, get out of here," he pleaded. He shook his head when she stroked his hair. "Please! I'm already dead. Get out of here."

"I'm sorry, I can't," she smiled, sadly. In her heart, she knew she could never leave him behind. "I have a promise to fulfill," she reminded him. She swore she would kill Victor, and in order to save the man she loved, she would have to finish this. "I love you, Gil," she confessed. She had no idea when, but this brilliant, quiet man had slid past her defenses. She pressed her forehead to his, before lowering her head to kiss his lips. Moving her body to shield her actions from Victor's eyes, she slid a hand up his chest. When she felt the crucifix laying there under his shirt, she clutched the material, compressing the sides of the item inwardly. Regardless of what happened to her, Jimmy had a way to find Gil.

"Touching," Victor sneered. "But it is time to end this," he added as Moira turned to face him. "But that should prove I have a heart, I let you say goodbye to your scientist."

"I'm going to prove that fact, when I cut it from your chest," Moira threatened, moving her sword into the defensive position as she circled him. Victor held out his left hand, revealing the detonator. Moira froze instantly.

"Before you continue making hollow threats, perhaps I should explain all of the details, my dear. I'm sure you noticed the explosives Mr. Grissom is sitting on?" he nodded toward the detonator in his hand. "This detonator is wired directly to those explosives. My thumb is compressing the switch. Now if I were to release it...let's just say they'll be mopping your boyfriend off the roof of this hotel." He smiled ferally. "Now I'd watch where you pointed that sword. Slicing my skin might cause me to accidentally drop this delicate piece of equipment."

Moira cursed inwardly, there was no way she would give Victor the satisfaction of seeing any outward concern that he had so obvious an advantage. She just had to stall him long enough for Jimmy to find them, then she would finish this bastard once and for all.

"This ends tonight, Victor," She growled, circling her prey.

"I couldn't agree more," he relpied, immediately lunging at her. Getting her sword up, she easily deflected his attacks, neither of them noticing Grissom flinching each time their swords came together. After a good five minutes of furious attacks, both combatants backed away, Victor panting from the exertion. Moira knew her injured leg should be throbbing, but she wasn't feeling anything due to the adreniline pumping through her system. Putting on a brave face, she smiled, taunting the old man. Turning away for a moment, she gripped her sword. She could sense Victor coming, but turned to look at Gil when he called out to her.

"Moira!" he warned, not wanting her to be blindsided. The distraction cost her. When she spun back toward Victor, his sword sliced across her torso, and she grit her teeth, feeling the warm blood flowing out on to her skin. Gil wanted to scream, to cry in sympathy, knowing it was him that had caused that wound. He had to stay silent. If he kept distracting her, he might as well be weilding Victor's sword himself. He watched Victor lunge at her again, she managed to dodge most of the blows, blocking them with her sword. Gil whimpered softly with each slice that managed to connect. Her shirt was coated with blood. He bit down on his lip when he saw the woman he loved take a kick to the midsection and go down. This was it. He needed to do something, she wasn't getting back up. "Victor!" he yelled when the old man raised his sword. The distraction was what Moira needed. As Victor brought his sword down, Moira got hers up and blocked the shot. He growled in frustration, angling the sword down and driving it through her injured thigh as she started to stand. Pinning her to the ground, he kicked the injured limb, snapping the weakened bone. Moira finally cried out when the broken end of bone was pushed through the skin. Turning, she kicked him away with her good leg, gritting her teeth through the pain when she forced herself to stand. She kept most of her weight on her good leg, trying to stop her head from swimming. This was it. She had to finish this, one way or another. The detonator Victor held, had to remain compressed.

"That all you have, old man?" She smiled, evilly. "Even your gobshite brother in law put up more of a fight," she needed him to charge her. "I was wrong, I'm not going to cut your heart out, I'm going to take your head, and give it to my scientist to play with." She taunted, knowing that would get him. With an angry yell, Victor charged her. She turned her body, gritting her teeth as Victor's sword passed through the meaty part of her side. Clamping her right hand over his left, she held on tight, making sure the detonator stayed compressed. Bringing her own sword down, she sliced his left hand completely, leaving her in possession of the detonator. Moira pulled away, his sword still stuck in her body as his right hand clutched around his left wrist. She hobbled a few steps back, gripping her sword tightly. "This is for Colm, and for Danny, and Thomas. And this is for your son, the only Tamatsura I've ever met worth a damn," she planted her foot, and swung, cutting his head from his body. She had turned around, and was already limping back toward Gil before she heard the head hit the ground.

"Oh, God, Moira, I'm so sorry," Gil could feel his blue eyes filling with tears. She was coated in blood, and he could see the pain in her face. His hands itched to help her when she collapsed to her knees in front of him. She still had Victor's hand clenched in hers. Withdrawing a small kit from underneath her holster, she pulled a pair of small clippers. With trembling fingers, she moved through the wires, looking for the right ones. With a few snips, she had the bomb defused, and finally allowed herself to relax.

"It's over," she rasped, feeling her vision start to darken. "You can stand up, the bomb is diffused." she tossed the hand away uselessly, and drew a knife from her shoulder holster. "I need you to turn around," she managed, using her hands more than sight to feel for the ropes binding his hands. With a quick cut, he was free, and the knife clattered to the ground. Gil immediately turned to draw her into his arms.

"Don't you leave me," he said, adamantly. "I know it hurts, honey, just hang on, please!" he pleaded, intensely.

"I fulfilled my promise, Victor is no threat to you. You can have your life back," she smiled weakly, her hand coming up to stroke his face, leaving a streak of blood on his cheek.

"But what's it worth without you?" he asked, honestly. And he realized, in a little over a month, this woman had brought a light into his life that he wasn't sure he could live without. Gil's eyes snapped up when he heard the heavy footfalls of someone running toward them. He had hoped it was Jim, but his face paled when he saw that it wasn't. The man looked at the body of his dead boss, and his eyes narrowed on the other two. Lifting his gun, he intended to finish the woman. Gil was thankful Moira had been so adamant about him always wearing his vest. There was always a chance the rounds could be armor piercing, but he didn't care. His instincts were screaming at him to protect the woman he loved. Curling his body around hers, he rolled, leaving his back to absorb the shot. He grunted in pain as the three shots inpacted with his back, but did not pierce the vest. Grabbing one of the guns from Moira's holster, he turned to face and eliminate the threat. Before he could get all the way around, six shots rang out through the air. He saw Jim and O'Reilly running up through the door. "JIM!" he called with a mixture of fear and relief. O'Reilly stopped to cuff the bleeding man while Jim moved toward his cousin. He kneeled next to Moira, managing a scared smile at the sight before him.

"Is he all right?" Moira asked desperately.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's in the truck. Victor made a run at him. There were yakuza bodies when I got there, the Tong were holding down the fort. They told me to tell you the debt has been paid." He laid a hand on her head when her back arched in pain. "Shhh, paramedics are on their way. They were a step behind us when we got here."

"He's safe," she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, they're both safe, thanks to you. Just rest, we'll be with you the whole time," Jim looked toward the door, his heart nearly jumping when he saw the paramedics coming through the door. "Over here!" he called out. "Take them both, same ambulance." he instructed, having seen Grissom peel off the vest with the three rounds lodged in the back. "Take her down on the stretcher, I'll help him."

"She have any allergies we should know about?" The Paramedic asked, putting an oxygen mask on Moira's face.

"Just Codeine, other than that, nothing." Jim answered, helping Gil with his shirt.

"How did you find us?" Grissom asked, never once taking his eyes off of Moira as the Paramedics secured her.

"The crucifix she gave you at the hospital. Moira gave me the back up reciever. She must have found a way to turn it on. I got the signal about ten minutes ago. I called O'Reilly from the car," Jim explained, draping his friend's arm over his shoulder as he steered them to the elevator right behind Moira's stretcher. "I want these two kept together as much as possible," he told the paramedics.

"I'm sorry, sir, only family..." the paramedic began, but Brass cut him off.

"I am family, she's my cousin. She has a fourteen year old son, Danny. He's in the car. If you check her medical file, I make the decisions for her treatment." He told them. He looked down at Moira, his brow furrowing. She was starting to fade out. "Hey, talk to her," he told Grissom, but grit his teeth when the other man looked at him helplessly. "Moira!" he called his cousin, his voice louder, to try and get her to focus.

"Jimmy? Where's Danny? Where's Gil?" She asked weakly, as they came off the elevator on the ground floor. The moment they cleared the front door, a young boy ran up to them.

"Uncle Jimmy?" Daniel Kelly looked at the woman on the stretcher with wide eyes. Despite the fact that the green eyes of the woman were glassy and filled with pain, he could clearly see, they were his eyes.

"I want you to ride up front with the driver, Danny." Brass instructed as he helped Grissom to the side of the ambulance. Hauling him in through the side door, he dumped him off in the forward jump seat and belted him in. Stepping back out, he opened the passenger door up front. "Danny, we gotta get them to the hospital. I need you to ride up here," Jim suggested gently. "I'm gonna ride in back with your mom."

"Why can't I...?" The boy began.

"Because they might need medical information that only I can answer right now. Your mom is tough kid, she's gonna fight. The best thing you can do for her right now is make sure she gets the best care possible." He gave the kid a weak smile when the boy nodded and climbed in the ambulance. By the time Jim went around to get in the back, Moira's stretcher was already inside. Gil was at her head, leaning over stroking the hair off of her damp forehead. He held his breath, offering a silent prayer that his cousin could make it. With Victor gone, she could reclaim her place in Danny's life. And there was no telling how Gil would react if she gave up.

"Let's go!" The Paramedic called to his partner after getting the IV started in Moira's arm.

**ST. MATTHEW'S HOSPITAL - LAS VEGAS**

Grissom had been checked out and cleared with only bumps and bruises. He had a good size bruise on his right flank from the impact of the bullets on his vest, but he was still alive. Jimmy, true to his word, had cleared things with the hospital and Grissom was allowed to come and go in Moira's room as he pleased. She had just gotten out of surgery ten minutes ago, to rebuild her broken leg, the surgeons putting in pins to hold the bones steady while they healed. With all her lacerations, the doctors had put in a total of 354 stitches, both internal and external. But the hardest thing to deal with for the three men that loved her most, was the coma she was in. The doctor's told them not to worry, that it was the body's way of forcing itself to heal, but Gil couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Here," Jim passed Gil the coffee, and moved off to give Danny his hot chocolate. "I called the lab. Sara and Catherine are bringing your mom. Nick, and Warrick will be down in about five minutes. They brought Sean in. Victor tried to take him out when he took your mom." He explained.

"Is he okay?" Gil asked, feeling his guilt nearly double. He swallowed thickly, forcing the coffee around the lump in his throat.

"The kid is doing okay. Took two shots to the vest, one shot passed through the body, but missed anything vital. He told Nick your mom saved his life. Said the guy was about to put one in the head when she intervened." Jim told his friend. "Other than that, bumps, bruises, and a killer concussion from the initial crash. Lab rat is on his way, figured we could use the extra set of hands on deck."

"Captain Brass?" The nurse asked, waiting to see which of the two men would look at her. "I've been sent to retrieve you. Doctor Collins will be joining us, and he wants to brief you on your cousin's condition." Jim nodded wordlessly before turning back to face the other two men in the room. "Danny, stay here with your mom and Gil, I'll be right back."

"Uncle Jim..." the boy protested. He didn't want his uncle to try and protect him from this. It was his mom, and he deserved to know just how bad things were.

"Whatever they say, I'll let you know, I promise," he assured the boy before following the nurse out of the room. Daniel Kelly seemed to accept that. When Jim was gone, he turned his attention toward the man by his mother's bed. His uncle had explained that the man was a scientist, whose life had been threatened by the same man that had murdered his father and uncles. It was in protecting this man, that had put his mom in this condition. He was surprised to realize he wasn't angry about that. This man, Gil, had his head down, hand desperately clutching his mom's good one. Uncle Jim said he was a good man. Part of the boy, like any other boy, wanted his parents together. But after talking to his uncle, he was trying to be fair, and realistic. His father was dead, and he could clearly see that this man, Gil Grissom, cared a great deal for his mother. Danny was convinced that his father would want his mother happy...if Gil Grissom was necessary to that happiness, than he would make an effort to go out of his way to include him. Sitting the chair down on the opposite side of her bed, he watched the man carefully as he sat down. Part of him wanted to smile, Gil Grissom still hadn't taken his eyes off the woman that was so important to both of them.

"Uncle Jim said the man she killed, he murdered my dad and my uncles. Is that true?" Danny tried, wanting to know what the other man had witnessed up on that roof. He saw the older man nod. Grissom seemed to be trying to find his voice. "I get why he came after my family, why did this guy want you?"

"I...I testified in a case, his nephew was convicted. Sentenced to two consecutive life sentences," Gil replied, his voice rough with emotion. He reached up to stroke the hair off of Moira's head, but his hand froze, his fist clenching as he realized who was in the room with him. Moira's son. This must have been what she meant when she said that Jim protected her greatest treasure. It wasn't his place to comfort the women in the bed. He had lost that right when his own foolishness had allowed Victor Tamatsura to keep Moira so handicapped during that fight. But something inside of him coiled tight, and he cursed his own weakness. He didn't deserve her, but he needed her.

"I..." Danny paused, wondering why he felt like he could talk to this man. Perhaps it was the helplessness they both shared. Both of them depending very much on the strength of the woman laying in the bed. Gil Grissom actually seemed worse off than he did. "Uncle Jim showed me the file on this guy. He was...evil. I'm glad she was able to help you, and end this." His father was avenged, and it gave him a certain amount of peace, knowing that.

"I'm sorry," Gil replied, his voice tight with emotion.

"What for? It wasn't your fault this guy came after you," Danny asked puzzled. From what he read in the file, Victor Tamatsura didn't need a reason to come after anyone. At least his mom had known what to expect. This guy was a scientist. Probably would have been dead within a week if it wasn't for his mom. Part of Danny Kelly wanted to be angry with his mom, for giving him up, moving on with her life, without him. There had been times in his childhood that he had distinctly felt the lack of that important maternal figure. But after reading the Tamatsura file, he understood, mostly. To save him, she had given him up. It couldn't have been easy. He wanted a chance to get to know his mother. But he also realized that growing up without her for these twelve years gave him a slight advantage -- if he wanted to call it that. He had lived twelve years without his mom, but as much as that fact hurt, he knew that if she died, he could survive. The man sitting across from him looked like he was holding on by a thread. And if his mom died, that thread would snap. It actually made him feel sorry for the guy. "You care about her." He remarked. It wasn't exactly a question, just an observation.

"No," Grissom replied, feeling overwhelmed by guilt. He knew if Moira survived, things would have to change, mostly with him. No more hiding, she didn't deserve him hiding behind excuses. And in loving her, he had to open his life to this boy as well. "I don't just care about her. Your mother is the most amazing woman I have ever known. I'm sorry, but care just isn't a strong enough word. I love her," he rasped, swallowing thickly around the emotion.

"Are you?" Danny asked, looking at the man before him curiously. He smiled slightly when Grissom looked at him blankly. "Sorry. Are you sorry that you love her?" He explained. He wouldn't settle for half assed answers. His family had clearly been through hell these last dozen years. His mother being alone, fighting all kinds of evils so that he could live safe and happy. It was either all or nothing. He wanted the truth from Gil Grissom, and what he said next would determine whether he would open their lives to take this chance or not. He saw Gil swallow thickly, it looked like he was trying to gather his nerve.

"Never." the older man responded, his tone serious. He could never let the boy think that, no matter how uncomfortable this revelation was making him. "Your mother deserves the world," he only wished he could be the one to give it to her.

"That was hard for you to admit that, wasn't it?" Danny asked, eyeing Gil curiously. He smiled faintly when the older man nodded. "Tell me about her? She's my mom, and the only thing I know about her is what Uncle Jim told me."

Brass stepped into the office to find the doctor sitting behind the desk. He felt his heart sink into his shoes, hoping the look on the doctor's face was all a front.

"Come in, Captain Brass," Doctor Jenkins said, reaching for a thick file. "Please, have a seat." he added, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "The patient..." He paused when Jim cut him off.

"Moira, her name is Moira." He would be damned if he let this doctor reduce his family to the status of 'patient.'

"My apoligies, Captain. Moira, as you already know, has slipped into a coma. We're not as concerned about that, because we had planned to induce a coma pharmacologically. Frankly, her body needs a chance to heal. She lost enough blood for us to be worried, but with a rapid infusion of two units, her vitals seem to have stabilized. The next twenty-four hours should tell us everything." He flipped a page on the chart, "As for her leg, we've set pins until the bone has a chance to heal on it's own. She'll need physical therapy, I can recommend some excellent freelance nurses if she'll need help getting around while she's at home."

"That won't be necessary," Brass explained. "She has me, Danny, and just about everyone on the midnight shift on the crime lab. The one thing we're not short of, is hands."

"That said, there was one bit of information that was surprising. Especially considering the trauma her body has suffered in the last twenty four hours," The doctor lifted his eyes to meet Jim's. "The baby is fine. We were worried about the child given Moira's volume of blood loss, but with the rapid infusion, it seems fine. We did an ultrasound while she was in surgery." He withdrew the picture and passed it to Jim. "The baby is about five weeks along as far as we can tell," he explained, noting from the way the color drained from the other man's face, he hadn't known about the pregnancy.

"Baby..." he gasped, gripping the ultrasound picture numbly. This complicated things. Gil was already about to submerge under the tide of his martyr complex. The guy was hanging on by a thread, if he knew there was a kid in the mix as well...

"I take it you know the father?" The doctor asked.

"Uh...yeah. And don't say a word. I'll tell him, when I think he can handle the news," Brass said adamantly.

"The father is the gentleman that refused to be parted from your cousin?" he nodded when Brass did.

"Gil Grissom, yeah. I've known him a long time. Right now, he's barely holding it together. If he knows about the baby before she comes out of her coma -- we might not get humpty dumpty back together again." Jim sat back in his chair, wiping a hand over his face as if he was trying to wipe away the exhaustion. He turned his head, hearing a group of people coming down the hall. Standing up, he turned to see Catherine, Lindsey, Greg, Sara, Mrs. Grissom, and O'Reilly. "I mean it doc, I don't want anyone talking about that baby while he's around." Brass warned.

"Understood," the doctor replied.

Jim nodded, before stepping out into the hall. He wasn't sure what to do with the weight of what he had just been told. Of the group in front of him, he felt Catherine was the one who could offer a little guidance.

"Cath, can I talk to you a second?" he asked.

"Lindsey, stay with Greg, I'll be right there." She instructed her daughter. The little girl didn't protest in the slightest. Everyone seemed to be on edge, ever since this Moira person had been hurt. She understood Jim being bad off, he was her family, but she must be a heck of a person to have affected everyone else.

"Jim, I think I'm going to pop up and see Sean," Sara suggested. "You know what room he's in?" She asked Brass.

"Yeah, he's in 5212. He'd be happy to see you. Nick and Warrick should have just left." Jim told her. He saw Catherine watching Lindsey leave with Greg and Mrs. Grissom. As soon as they were clear of the hallway, she pinned Jim with a heated gaze.

"How is she? How is Grissom doing? Do they know anything?" She spared O'Reilly a barb too. "Please tell me the DA isn't going to file charges."

"No, no charges. Apparently, your cousin thought ahead, she's been filtering all info to the DA. Including Brian's part in this mess. DA said the deaths on that roof, and outside the kid's place will be filed as gangland deaths. Moira is 100 in the clear." O'Reilly explained, passing over the official paperwork to Jim.

"Good. Now, we have a slight complication. Gil is Gil," Jim started.

"Which means he's blaming himself for both Sean, and Moira." Catherine finished with a frown.

"Exactly. He nearly had a fit on scene when the Medics tried to seperate them. The only time he's let her out of his sight was when she was in surgery for her leg." He nodded, seeing the understanding in her eyes. They had known Gil Grissom longer than any of the other CSI's, they understood the precarious position they were all in. She also realized that Jim was asking for her help to keep their family together. "There's an even bigger complication the doctor just told me about." Catherine looked into his eyes, trying to see what he was trying to tell her. Jim just held her gaze and let her look.

"No!" she gasped, seeing the truth of it there in his face.

"Someone want to translate for those of us that aren't telepathic?" O'Reilly demanded.

"Moira is pregnant," Catherine said, leaning against the wall.

"Whoa, I knew they were close, but...is it Grissom's?" O'Reilly found himself shoved against the wall by an angry Jim.

"You calling my cousin a whore? My cousin has loved two men in her life. One was murdered by that headless monster on the roof, and the other is sitting by her bed, barely holding it together," He growled, his fist balled up. Catherine immediately got between them, pushing Jim away.

"Jim, calm down. I don't think that's what he was saying at all," Catherine said. "Right, O'Reilly?"

"Right." the other cop answered, a little surprised at his friend's reaction. He supposed it was a stupid question. Moira had been working so hard to keep everyone safe in this mess. The only person she had really been around 24-7 was Grissom and Sean. And even he noticed the relationship between Moira and Sean was more like a mother and son than lovers.

"He's not ready to know yet," Jim supplied, rubbing the tension from his neck. "He's not even dealing with the idea that he might lose Moira well. If he knows he might lose his child too, it'll finish him."

"Look, I'll take him down to the cafeteria and find out what's going through his head," Catherine offered, holding up a hand when Jim opened his mouth. "I agree, he's not ready to know about the baby. Not right now. But we can't keep this from him forever. If I talk to him, it'll give me an idea of what we're dealing with." She put her hand on Jim's shoulder. "Let me worry about Grissom, you have enough on your plate with Moira and her son." She smiled when he nodded. "Okay, let's go join the crowd," she added, allowing Jim to lead the way. As they entered Moira's room, they were surprised by the sight that was laid out before them. Grissom was next to Moira's bed, clutching her hand in his. Warrick was seated next to him, the two men having a whispered conversation. Mrs. Grissom was on her son's other side, silent, just content to lay a reassuring hand in the middle of Grissom's back. Lindsey was sitting on the couch patiently, watching the television on low. Nick and Greg, were sitting on the each side of Danny, the young boy playing one of those new PSP's. Everyone's head raised automatically when Brass re-entered the room.

"She's stable, for now. Doc said next twenty four hours will tell us more. They're not concerned about the coma as much, they had planned on inducing one anyways. Leg should heal up nicely after some serious physical therapy." Jim explained. "What ya got there, Danny?"

"Oh, PSP, Greg brought it. Thought I could use something to help pass the time while we wait. He brought a bunch of games too." Danny smiled, going back to his game now that he knew the status of his mom.

"Thanks, Greg," Brass looked at the kid, greatfully.

"No sweat," Greg smiled. "I got some more games at home, I'll bring them by tomorrow. These were just the ones I had in my locker."

"I checked with the nurse too. If Danny wants, they gave us permission to bring in my X-Box 360 and hook it up to the TV there," Nick offered. His heart went out to the kid, having to wait for his mom to wake up. If they could take some time out of their schedules, and help take his mind off it, so much the better. He saw Jim look at Danny silently, holding the boy's gaze for a minute.

"All right, go ahead and bring it. Just keep it down, okay?" Jim conceeded, not wanting to disturb the other patients in the wing. He was thankful to Greg and Nick, for trying to make things easier for Danny. Especially considering the situation wasn't easy for anyone.

"Grissom, come on," Catherine walked behind her friend. She nearly smiled when he shook his head, just like she expected him to. "I know you don't want to step out of this room, but it won't kill you to leave for a half an hour. We're just going to the cafeteria for coffee." When he looked like he was going to dig in his heels, she played her last card. "Grissom, you look like hell. If Moira wakes up, you think she wants to see you like this? Take a half an hour to collect yourself. I promise, we won't leave the hospital." She conceeded, resisting a smile when he stood, hesitantly. "Come on, everyone will still be here when you get back." She smiled faintly as she practically pulled him out of the room.

**CAFETERIA**

Catherine sat at the table while Grissom carried the tray. She gave him several seconds of silence to gather himself, before she started. Picking up her coffee, she added the sugar, and cream. When she sensed him still, she looked up.

"So how are you holding up?" She asked, sensing that he was about to tense up on her. "If you say 'I'm fine,' I swear I will beat you to death with one of these chairs," She added, with a knowing smile. Reaching out her hand, she covered his, gently. "It's not a crime to be scared," she reminded him.

"I'm...That madman had me strapped to a bomb, and I still wasn't as scared as I am now," He admitted, hanging his head. "The fight, it was brutal. Swords...he used me to keep the upper hand. She had to let that lunatic stab her to end it," His voice was thick with emotion.

"I can't begin to imagine what the two of you went through up there. Moira's told us for months that this fight would be done on Victor's terms...but even then, having a front row seat couldn't have been easy." She rubbed her thumb over his hand in an attempt tp soothe. "O'Reilly brought word from the DA, apparently Moira has been feeding him details from the beginning, including Brian's involvement." She smiled gently when he looked up. "They're not going to prosecute. Gangland killing, plain and simple."

"Good. She...Moira told me from the beginning, she might have to do some things that we put people away for. I wondered how I would feel when it came down to it. But seeing what she had to go through on that roof, for me -- I would feel like the biggest of hypocrites if she were prosecuted for it." Gil admitted.

"So...is it time to push yet?" Catherine asked, amused at the confused look on his face. "Before, when we talked about you and your lady. You said you were worried about pushing. This thing is over, you're still breathing, so is she. So...is it time to push?"

"Catherine!" Gil snapped.

"Don't 'Catherine' me!" She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Look, you're one of my closest friends, but when it comes to human relationships, you are about as repressed as they come. Now, normal people, after a close call, would become closer. But I've learned, long ago, that you aren't like most people." She squeezed his hand to get him to look at her again. "So, Mr. Repressed, you finally gonna let someone in? Or are you just waiting for her to get out of the hospital before you throw the walls back up?"

"I don't know..." Grissom trailed off weakly.

"What's to know? You either love her enough to fight, or get out now," She pointed out, starting to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. Grissom's stubborness was legendary. For both his and Moira's sake, she hoped he could overcome it.

"You sound like my mother," he smiled, sadly. "I just can't help feeling that it's not safe..."

"Not safe! Grissom, Tamatsura is dead." She stopped herself, recognizing the look on his face. "You mean with you." She ammended, knowingly. "What exactly do you think Moira did before she met you? Sell girl scout cookies? She's a mercenary, bodyguard, whatever. She probably saw more danger in a week that we see all year. You can't take this Tamatsura thing into account, it's not the norm for you."

"Catherine..."

"Gil, don't do this. You deserve to be happy, so does she. You have a real chance here. You found a woman who loves you, in spite of all your...quirks." She pleaded, knowing a little more about the situation than the man sitting across from her.

"Catherine, whatever happens..." Gil shook his head, not knowing how to finish his thoughts. Inwardly, he could feel himself panicking. He knew he loved Moira Kelly, but things were just happening before he could process them.

"Grissom, you can't tuck things back in their nice, neat little compartments anymore." Catherine tried to explain. "Everything is out in the open, and if you try and force it back, you're not the only one that stands to be hurt here." She grit her teeth when her old friend stood suddenly.

"I have to..." Gil winced inwardly at the unintentional double meaning. He wanted to shout his feelings from the rooftops, that he loved Moira with everything in him. But he couldn't help but feel that where she was now, was his fault. He wouldn't blame her is she never wanted to see him again. She had her son back, she deserved a chance to get to know Danny without an emotionally crippled middle aged scientist getting in the way. "I should go home. I have some paperwork to finish..." He broke off, knowing Catherine wouldn't accept any answer he offered. Turning in his heel, he left the cafeteria, and walked numbly out of the hospital. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, walking away from his heart.

"Of all the stubborn, pigheaded..." Catherine cursed under her breath getting up to throw away their tray. She didn't relish telling Brass about Gil's reaction. Things couldn't be allowed to remain like they were. She found it actually kind of ironic. Moira Kelly was only a little easier than Gil Grissom to get to know. They really did make a good couple. Unlike her and Eddie, Gil and Moira knew each others faults, had seen each other at their worst, and still loved deeply, in spite of what they saw. The one major fault she saw in both of them, was that they were both entirely too selfless. Both would do anything for the other, even if that decision made them utterly miserable. Normally, she would leave it alone, they were both adults after all. But it wasn't just the two of them that would be affected this time. And since Moira was unconscious, and Gil was being stubborn, someone had to fight for what was best for that baby. With a resigned sigh, she headed back upstairs. Someone had to talk to Brass.

**MOIRA'S ROOM - 3 DAYS LATER**

"I got you now, Nick!" Danny cried, working the controller furiously. He thrust his fist into the air in victory when he won the necessary points to beat the CSI. He grinned over the older man's head at Greg, who had been patiently waiting his turn.

"You're getting far too good at this," Nick smiled.

"Thanks for bringing the system here," Danny replied. He might have been young, but he wasn't blind. In the last three days, Nick, Warrick and Greg had gone out of their ways to distract him from worrying about his mom. And they had succeeded. For that, he would always be greatful. Sparing a look over at the bed, his green eyes turned slightly sad seeing his uncle Jim talking to Mrs. Grissom. The older woman had been here almost every spare minute, sitting with his mom when he had to go to school, or his uncle needed a break. His heart went out to the old woman. She seemed to be carrying the guilt of the fact that her son had decided not to come around anymore. He was about to turn back to the game, when something caught his attention. Danny's head snapped back to the bed and he gasped when it happened again. "Uncle Jim! Look at her foot," he said, getting up from the couch, and heading for the bed.

Jim was out of his chair like a shot. Standing at the side of her bed. He reached up, stroking her hair off of her brow. Inwardly, his guts were twisting into knots, as if he could wake her up by force of will alone.

"Come on, M, open those green eyes for me," he pleaded, not even noticing that the others had stood and joined him nearby. "Moira, you got a lot of people that still need you here. But you gotta open your eyes and come back."

"Jimmy?" Moira rasped, her dry throat launching her into a coughing fit. Jim felt someone push a glass of water into his hand and he cupped his hand behind her neck, lifting her head to tip the water down her throat .

"Easy," he cooed, pulling the cup back after a few moments. He laid her head back gently, smiling when she opened her eyes, looking at him tiredly. "Welcome back," he breathed. "I got a few people here been wanting to see you," he looked up at Danny, waiting for Moira's gaze to follow his.

"My god, you look like your father!" Moira's eyes widened. Holding her arms up weakly, Danny leaned over into her embrace.

"Yeah, but Uncle Jim says I got your eyes. I didn't realize how right he was until now," the boy mumbled against her neck. He felt her start to tremble and knew she was starting to cry. He hugged her a little tighter, careful not to hurt her. "It's okay, mom, everybody's safe. You did it." He whispered in her ear.

"Sean..." She gasped, immediately looking at Jim as Danny pulled back. The boy went to back away from the bed, but smiled when his mother gripped his hand, and held him by her side. He sat on the edge of the mattress.

"He's fine, everybody's safe. Sara even brought him down in his wheelchair to sit with you. Probably would have camped out if the doctors hadn't forced him to go." He smiled. "There's some other people here to see you." He waved the others forward. He watched her look around, and her bruised face fall when she noticed the absence of a certain person. Damnit, he wanted to punch Gil Grissom in the nose for the look of pain that crossed his cousin's face. "Moira..."

"Jimmy, don't," she snapped, but forced a smile when she saw Elizabeth Grissom's smiling face. "Hello, Bess. I'm glad to see that you're all right," she offered, giving a slight nod when the woman touched her free hand. She could see the sadness and understanding in the older woman's eyes. But both of them were powerless. It wasn't as if they could put Gil Grissom in a headlock to force him to be here. Even though if she knew Jim, he still might try precisely that.

Thank you, Elizabeth Grissom signed. Both women knew the thanks extended for more than just her own life.

"I've seen you look better," Greg commented with a smirk, stepping forward.

"You should see the other guy," Moira joked, weakly, smiling when the others laughed.

"I have seen the other guy," Greg countered. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Smart kid like you, doesn't need a reminder," Moira replied.

"You got that right," the young CSI grinned.

"How's the shoulder?" Moira asked, still bothered by the fact that she wasn't able to keep the kid from injury.

"It's good. Cast comes off next week. Little PT after that and I'll be good as new. Got a sexy new scar as a conversation piece," Greg pouted when he heard Nick and Warrick make sounds of amusement. "Hey!" he went to glare at them both, and noted the distinct absence of someone very important. "Um...guys? Where's Brass?"

"Damnit," Moira cursed. She knew where he had gone. "Nick, Warrick, I need you two to go to Gil's and see if you can head him off. If I know my cousin, that's where he's gone." Moira was angry with Jim, but too tired to do anything...yet. If he hurt Gil, she would flatten him when she was healed.

"You got it," Warrick replied, dragging Nick out the door. Neither CSI agreed with the way Grissom had been behaving in the last three days, but they also didn't want Brass to put him in the hospital. It wasn't that they couldn't understand the gruff captain's feelings. If it was their family in this position, they'd be pretty steamed too. But as emotionally stunted as Grissom could be...he didn't deserve to bear the entire brunt of Jim's anger.

"Greg, I need you to go to the nurses station and call O'Reilly. Do what you have to do, but track him down, and send him to Gil's." Moira instructed him.

"Okay, but why O'Reilly?"

"To stop a mad bull, you need a mad bull. Without me or Sean, he stands the best chance of getting through to Jimmy." She anxiously bit her lip as Greg left the room. She turned her head when Elizabeth Grissom stepped forward.

I'm sorry. It seems that's all I can say to you. It's my fault he is he way he is. The older woman signed.

"Bess," Moira sighed, tiredly. "We all have our own emotional demons. It's not your fault." She held out her hand, smiling when the older woman took it, sitting on her other side.

"Mom, there's something else, something that I think is fueling Uncle Jim's anger," Danny said, squeezing her hand to get her attention. "When the doctor's briefed him on your condition, they had a bit of news I don't think anyone expected." He took a deep breath, still not sure how he felt about the news himself. "I guess there's no easy way to put it, other than to just come out and say it...you're pregnant." He rushed to reassure her when her eyes widened in shock. "The baby is fine. It looks like you're about five or six weeks along." He paused, gathering the nerve to ask the all important question. "Mom, is Gil the father?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, numbly. They had only had the chance to be together the one time. And now she was having another child. Nervously, she looked over at her son, her fourteen year old son.

"Danny..."

"Mom, it's okay, really. Honestly, I don't know how I feel about knowing this kid is going to get what I never did, a mom and a dad." He put his hand up when she started to interrupt. "I know, Uncle Jim always drilled it into my head, that you didn't give me up willingly. That you sent me away to protect me. But...it still doesn't take away from the feeling of being abandoned. Don't get me wrong, Uncle Jim has been great...but growing up, seeing all my friends with one or both their parents, it was hard."

"I'm sorry..." Moira choked out.

"BUT...the big brother in me, he wants this kid to have everything. Being a big brother, it's...it's gonna be pretty cool. We never got a chance to be a family, not after dad died. But we have a chance now. From everything I've been told, I want to get to know you. And I want you to know me. I know that's going to take time -- but nothing says we can't get to know this baby while we get to know each other." He smiled sheepishly, hoping to soothe his mother's anxiety.

"How did you get to be so wise?" She asked in amazement.

"Good genes," Danny replied dryly, teasing his mother. "Mom, I know you loved dad, it's one of the few memories of the two of you I have. We were happy. But he's dead, and I'm not going to ask you to spend your life alone, mourning him. If you find someone you love, and know that he loves you. Take it. After everything this family has been through, you deserve it. Just because you love someone else, doesn't mean you love dad any less." He smiled when she cupped his cheek, leaning into her touch.

"I hope I'm as brave and sure as you are when I grow up," she smiled, her green eyes welling with tears, but they were happy tears. She had her son back. The main danger to his life, the murderer of her husband and brother, was dead. And now she was expecting another child. She turned to face one of the other people this news directly affected. "How do you feel about all of this?" she asked Elizabeth Grissom.

Two months ago, I was a woman, worried for her son, with no hope of ever seeing grandchildren. Mrs. Grissom began. Now, I have a woman I know loves my son with her entire heart, and have two wonderful grandchildren. I'm eccstatic, she grinned at the younger woman.

"That's why you've been apologizing, you knew about the baby," Moira mumbled, more to herself than anything.

"Bess has been great, mom. And she's been teaching me sign language. If you don't mind...she said I could call her grandma," Danny asked tentatively.

"Why would I mind?" She looked up at Gil's mother, thankfully. In accepting Danny as her grandson, long before her biological grandchild was born, Bess was laying the foundation for the family that Gil had always wanted, and that she lost the day Victor Tamatsura murdered her husband and brother. She felt a warmth pass through her at the light in both Danny and Bess' eyes. It was the answer both had been hoping for.

I have two requests to make, Bess began, Moira clearing seeing the nervousness in her blue eyes. She definately knew who Gil got his expressive eyes from. Until you are fully healed, don't make any decisions on whether you are staying here, 'here' meaning Vegas, and the United Stated. She knew Moira was from Ireland. And legally, she could take both of her children back with her, and she would never see her grandchildren. And if you decide to stay, let me help you.

"Bess, now that the danger to Danny is gone, I...I intend to stay in Vegas, regardless of whether Gil comes around or not. My son's life is here, and Jimmy is here. We'll be here, and if you like, during Danny's vacations from school, we would be more than happy to visit you in California." She grinned when the older woman sighed in relief. Elizabeth Grissom was a warm, loving woman. There was no way in hell she would deny her children such a grandmother.

Thank you, Bess replied, her blue eyes watering with emotion. Now she only hoped her son would get his head on straight and fight for this amazing family.

You're Welcome, Moira signed back, before allowing her hands to fall back to the bed tiredly.

**GIL GRISSOM'S HOUSE **

Grissom looked up from the frying pan when someone knocked on his front door loudly. He was taking ten minutes to make himself some stir fry in between research, and hadn't really expected anyone to interrupt him. That wasn't entirely true, he hadn't expected anyone to interrupt him yet. The shifts usually started about noon, and carried on through the shift. Catherine, Warrick, Nick...even Greg had all braved his door, giving him updates on Moira's condition, informing him that they thought his behaviour regarding her -- or as Catherine called it, his cowardice -- was not appreciated. But he knew, looking around his place, the fact that he had yet to take down his blackout curtains, proved Catherine was right. He was hiding. Even his mother, when she wasn't at the hospital, had him pinned down, reading him the riot act and making him feel as if he were five years old once again. Turning off the burner, he made his way to the front door. It dawned on him that the only two people that hadn't come to see him were Sara -- who hadn't left Sean's side on her down time -- and ...

"Jim," he stated as he opened the door. That was about a half a second before a fist impacted with his nose and pain exploded behind his eyes. Hearing the tell tale crunch of his nose breaking, he staggered back, not even noticing that Brass had shown himself in through the open door, closing it behind him. Instinctively, he flinched when he felt hands on him, steering him toward the couch and sitting him down. Gil leaned forward when a few seconds later, he felt the dish towel being pressed into his hand. He held it over his nose, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"You deserved that, and you know it," Jim stated gruffly, leaning his hip against the chair as he waited for Grissom to gather himself. Truthfully, the blow had taken the head off of his anger, at least he knew he could talk to the man without wanting to shoot him anymore. "In case you still care, she woke up about an hour ago."

"Of course I care, what do you take me for!" Gil protested, but the sound was muffled by the towel over his nose.

"You mean other than the emotionally retarded guy that left my cousin hanging?" Brass asked sarcastically. "She has been shot, stabbed, sliced and almost blown up saving your sorry ass. What I'd like to know is what else does she have to do to prove to you that she's willing to fight for you?" He growled. "Too bad you can't extend the same courtesy."

"Jim..." Grissom sighed, closing his eyes home in a pain that had nothing to do with his throbbing nose.

"Don't 'Jim' me, Gil. How long have we known each other?" He asked, his anger starting to gather steam. "Twenty years, and you think I haven't figured out that you have some serious issues? I could always get past that, until now. When you let your issues hurt my family, then we have a problem." He shook his head. "The funny thing is, even watching her wake up...seeing the pain on her face when she realized you weren't there...she STILL made excuses for you." His hands clenched tight. "I want you to tell me to my face, you gonna get down off the damn cross and bury this martyr complex? Are you gonna march your sorry ass back to the hospital and be where you're supposed to be? Or are you going to cut her loose cause you're too chicken shit to commit?"

"Jim, it's not that simple," Gil began, but stopped when Brass stood abruptly.

"What's so damn complicated about it. You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he replied.

"Moira and I have been close since she was a kid. I'll tell you something. That woman has had very little in her life to be happy about. But when it happens, she gets this light in her eyes...I've only seen that in her three times in my life. When she married Colm, when Danny was born, and when she looks at you." Jim grit his teeth, he was furious, but he knew he had to find some way to get through to Grissom. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted when the front door burst open. Brass cursed under his breath, annoyed at himself for not locking it. He found himself pulled back and pushed against a wall. "O'Reilly, what are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" the bulky cop asked, angrily. "What were you thinking? You know if he presses charges I gotta take you in," he reminded him, annoyed at his friend.

"I know why Jim is here, what are you guys doing here?" Grissom asked, waving off Nick and Warrick. He shook his head when he heard O'Reilly mention charges. "No charges, O'Reilly. Let him go."

"Moira sent us when Greg realized Brass wasn't at the hospital anymore," Nick explained.

"Damn," Warrick pulled the towel back gently, "he tagged you hard, it looks broken."

"Get off me," Jim growled, brushing O'Reilly's hands off of him. His head snapped around and he held Grissom's gaze. "So, what's it going to be, Gil?" he asked, seriously. Jim felt his stomach drop when the other man shook his head. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life," he managed through clenched teeth, sadness being replaced by anger once again. "I raised another man's kid once, I can do it again," Brass said before storming out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"I'll make sure he gets back to the hospital and stays out of trouble," O'Reilly offered, quickly disappearing out the door after Brass. Nick came out of the kitchen carrying a wet rag, and sat down on the couch next to Grissom.

"Here, let me see," Nick instructed, taking the bloody towel and setting it down on top of an old newspaper. He felt a knot in his stomach as he cleaned the blood off of Grissom's face delicately. His boss and friend looked utterly defeated. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before what Brass had said penetrated the fog of martyrdom in Grissom. He pulled back abruptly when Grissom's blue eyes widened in shock. "Ahhhh, there he is." Nick smirked, putting the wet rag on top of the bloody towel now that he was finished.

"Jim...he said...raise another man's child. Does that mean Moira is..."

"Pregnant, yup." Warrick filled in, giving his boss a sadly sympathetic look. "Something you would have found out if you stuck around. Brass told everyone after you left."

"Is it..." he started to ask if it was his, but shook off the question knowing how unfair that was to Moira.

"Yours? Unless Moira had time to squeeze in a quickie in between saving your ass from this Tamatsura guy, then I'd say yeah...dad." Warrick replied. Nick and Warrick looked at each other worriedly when all the color drained out of Grissom's face. Nick gripped the older man's shoulder to steady him while Grissom leaned forward, resting his face in his hands.

"Oh," he breathed, hating himself, and calling himself every kind of fool. That must have been what Catherine meant when she said it was about more than just he and Moira. He leaned his head back when the realization hit him like a hammer. "I'm going to be a father," he said out loud, still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Aw, man, Nick whined, rolling his eyes. "That means we're gonna have 'Bugman Junior' running around the lab," he teased, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"I really screwed up, didn't I," they all knew it really wasn't a question.

"Yeah, big time," Warrick sighed. "I don't envy you trying to fix this. Moira's hurt, Danny's pissed, and Jim..." he waved a hand in the direction of Gil's face. "It's not like we haven't been trying to talk to you about it. You just haven't been ready to hear it."

"I'm ready to hear it now," Grissom replied, sheepishly.

"One problem with that boss, we're not the ones you should be talking to," Nick pointed out. "But we can give you a lift to the hospital, after you change." Once Grissom ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, Nick turned to face his friend. "You think we're over the worst of it?" he asked Warrick.

"That depends," the other CSI replied. "On whether martyr boy up there can do some fast talking." He chuckled when Grissom came flying back down the stairs dressed in a blue dress shirt and dark slacks. "That was fast," he smirked.

"I've wasted enough time, don't you think?" Gil asked him honestly.

"Amen to that, brother," Warrick commented as Gil grabbed his keys and they left the house in a hurry.

**HOSPITAL - OUTSIDE**

Grissom practically jumped out of the car the moment Warrick cut the engine. The younger CSI's hurried after their boss, Nick putting his hand on his shoulder to slow him up.

"Whoa. Why don't we go upstairs, tell Moira you're here," Nick suggested.

"What? Why?" Grissom was confused. First they want him to see her, now they want him to wait.

"Because, you already look like hell. Might want to have that nose looked at and set while you're here. On top of that, you go up there all freaked out, you're gonna worry Moira. Just take a few minutes, get some air, and calm down. Then come on up." Nick explained, the young man's dark eyes holding his.

"Right, calm," Grissom took a deep breath, sinking down to sit on the ledge. He tried to focus his thoughts inward. His heart was racing, but Nick was right. He was already on thin ice. Everyone that was important to him was angry. Except for the person who had the biggest right to be, according to Nick and Warrick. Danny...he groaned inwardly as he thought of the young boy. He had extended an olive branch to his estranged mother's lover, and what had he done? Practically snapped that branch in the boy's face by going into hiding. He felt something akin to the biblical story of Daniel walking into the Lion's Den...after Daniel had poked the lions in the eyes repeatedly for three days straight.

"Hey Grissom," he looked up when he heard his name, and found himself looking into the face of Greg Sanders. "I see Brass found you, or his fist found your face" Greg smirked, but there was a sad hint to the expression. "I'm...uh, well we know hospital food should be illegal, so I figured I'd go pick up some contraband for Moira and Sean." He frowned, not liking the fact that Grissom hadn't told him to shut up once. He sat down next to the older man. "Hey, you okay?"

"No," Grissom gave a sad chuckle, like Greg had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "I've probably screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me. And on top of it all, I'm going to be a father. What do I know about being a father?" He asked, his tone incredulous. The idea of losing Moira scared him, but that fear didn't even scratch the surface in the absolute terror he felt at being a father.

"Well, you're one of the smartest guys I've ever known," he smiled gently when Grissom snorted indignantly. "I didn't say you weren't capable of some serious bone head moves. I'm living proof smart guys can be pretty dumb sometimes. You're the best at what you do, make a good living at it, you're patient with all your problem children at the lab -- especially me," Greg's grin grew wide at that thought. "You bathe, aren't exactly quasimodo, you have a seriously hot girlfriend," he shrugged when Grissom's head snapped towards him. "All in all, I'd say the kid just hit the genetic lottery."

"I have no clue on how to even begin to fix this." Grissom admitted helplessly.

"Grissom, you just take it one day at a time. People are gonna be steamed at first, but the only ones that should matter are you and Moira. And Danny. I've been hanging with the kid for the last three days. He's not happy with what you did, but I think I'm pretty good at judging people. He's a forgiving kid. Just prove you're not going to go all space cadet and bale on them again, he'll come around." Greg explained. "As for being a parent, you do what the rest of God's green earth does...you learn as you go. It's not like you're gonna be doing this alone. Catherine will help, and this kid is gonna have a whole slew of uncles to pitch in when you guys need it."

"I don't want to do what my father did," Grissom shook his head in disgust. It was the general feeling when he thought about Brian Grissom. He couldn't believe that he was confiding in Greg Sanders, but the kid seemed to be the only one of his friends that was willing to have a heart to heart at the moment without trying to knock his teeth down his throat. He saw Greg's puzzled look at his cryptic comment and proceeded to explain. "He left us, walked out when I was six, never looked back."

"Well, that explains why you're such a head case," Greg teased, holding his good hand up in surrender when the older man glared at him. "I'm kidding. Seriously though, you're not going to get to walk back in there without taking your lumps. You messed up. But Moira loves you. Any idiot with eyes can see that. And the fact that you're sitting here tells me you love her. Personally, I think you guys are good together. But it's not up to what I think, it's about what the two of you think. Either way, you have a boatload of work in front of you. If you think it's worth it, go on up. Take your lumps and show the woman you love she's worth the risk. Given what she went through that put her in the hospital, I think she's shown she thinks you're worth it." He stood slowly, extending his good hand toward Grissom. He helped the older man to his feet and smiled. "I'm off, I want to get back quick. Danny's been kicking my butt on Madden football, and I want some time for a rematch." He started to walk toward his car and turned back for a moment. "Grissom, you want anything while I'm out?"

"No, thanks Greg, you've given me what I needed for now," and the young man had. He chuckled to himself at how the tables had turned. With forensics, he was the guide, the mentor. But in this case, when it came to putting his personal life back together, Greg had given him some excellent guidance. "I'll just..." he pointed toward the front door of the hosptal.

"Yeah, go on. She'll be glad to see you." Greg gave him a cocky smile before turning back to the parking lot, heading toward his car. Danny might have beaten him the last five times, but the kid's time would come, even if it took him weeks to collect.


End file.
